You Got Love!
by xxsparklesnick
Summary: Isabella Swan has been crushing on her best friend's brother, Edward Cullen, for a while and at the same time she can't stand him. Her online friend has been there for her through it all, but what happens when his identity is revealed? All Human, ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not nor never will I owe the Twilight series or any of the characters assciated (even if I'd like to think I own Edward, but who doesn't? lol), they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. ;D**

**A/N: Alright everyone, so this is my first fanfiction and I wrote it on a pretty random whim. I guess it was always an idea in the back of my mind but I never went with it fully, so I'm eager to see how it comes out. Again, everyone in this story is human, so no, sadly no vamps in this story. **

**But! I really think if I type much more of the author's note I'll start rambling, which is not good, because no one really wants to read it. **

* * *

I, Isabella Marie Swan, am going to murder someone very brutally, and when my own father has to arrest me it will be all his fault.

Ever have one of those moments where you just want to scream into your pillow? Yeah, well, I'm having one of those moments. I swear, I feel like throwing some kind of childish tantrum and beating the crap out of pillow. But isn't that what I expected? This is high school. It's supposed to be all about the drama, but I think I've had enough drama in my life, you know?

Okay, so what am I rambling about? I am rambling about the most infuriating person on the planet. His name is Edward Cullen. He is annoying, he is too smug for his own good, he makes me want to scream, pull my hair out and jump off a cliff or something. Sometimes I just want to rip that stupid lopsided grin off his face. I want to give him a piece of my mind. I want to …

Kiss him.

And, yes. I did say that out loud, and I don't think I'm ashamed of it anyway. I figured out a long time ago that I, Isabella Marie Swan, had fallen hard for Edward Anthony Cullen, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. But what was stopping me? Oh, just about half of the female population at my school, and of course, there was him. He probably didn't even notice me. Okay, you might not understand all of this, but you don't know Edward Cullen, alright? You don't know 

who he is, how he makes me feel. You don't have to stare into those stupid, sparkling, absolutely dazzling emerald eyes that are so green it's not even humanly possible. You don't have to listen to his velvet voice, and you don't have to watch girls throw themselves at his feet and know you can never have him. And especially not when you have the circumstances as me. It might be better if we were classmates, if we actually knew each other, if we talked.

Did I make it seem that way? Oh no.

He's my best friend's brother. _Older_ brother. He's a senior, and I'm a junior. Are you starting to see the problems yet, or shall I elaborate? Not only is it against every girl code t date your best friend's brother (oh, I didn't know for sure, but Alice seemed to be certain on this), but today had been one of the absolute worst days ever. Why? Because he decided to date that blonde bombshell Rosalie Hale. She was a senior, and God, I hated her sometimes. She might be alright, but she was just so vain, and is that really the kind of girls Edward was into? I never stood a chance in the first place, so why did it even matter, is the question I keep asking myself. But it does matter to me, and I really do hate it, you don't even know.

My cellphone started ringing, making me groan and roll my eyes when I read the Caller ID. Usually, I was happy when I was talking to Alice, but I just didn't feel like a shopping trip right now, or whatever she had in mind. I knew she knew I was home though and I always had my phone on me, so what was the point?

I swear the girl knew everything. It was a little creepy sometimes, but I like to think I'm sneaky about my crush on Edward, possibly the only thing I didn't share with her.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's Alice." I fought the urge to roll my eyes; who else would it be, honestly? "Okay, so I have a plan."

"Here we go again…"

"Oh, please!" she scoffed at me, giggling quietly after, to the point where I had a crack a smile too despite my current mood. "You know you love my plans. Anyway, there's this party going on tonight at my house. You know my parents, always going on vacations and stuff. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE Bella, is going to be there. I mean, if you're not there, you might as well tattoo 'I'm a loser' on your forehead."

I guess I was going to have to make a trip to the tattoo parlor. I hated parties, and Alice knew that. "Alice, c'mon, be serious. You know I hate parties," I replied, half whined, flopping on my stomach on my bed. Alice sighed in exasperation, and I knew she had rolled her eyes, grinning. We could reach other like books, I swear.

"Just think about it, 'kay? I'll call you back later."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Talk to you later!" I was about to return this, but I heard the 'click' and knew she had hung up the phone, rolling my eyes. That girl needed to lay off the pixie sticks.

Now came the absolute best part of my day, most of the time. I threw my phone on the ground and made a fast break for my computer, quick to log in and sighing in frustration as it took forever to load up, tapping my fingers against the wooden desk. When I finally did get on and signed on, though, I was rewarded.

I had been talking to this guy online. I know, online dating is corny, but that's not what it was. It was talking to someone who could understand and talk back and be completely unbiased. And I felt like I knew him, somehow. It was an odd thing to explain, but he made my day a little brighter when I talked to him, because I knew that I could tell him everything without having to care.

I'm not sure how long we had kept this routine up, talking to each other online, sending each other emails, instant messenging each other, but I had kept it seperate from my real life. Still, I just didn't know, he was so easy to talk to. I didn't even know who he was, and I felt so close to him. It was just something I guess we both needed, being able to talk to someone who cared, and yet we would never actually meet - or at least, not in the near future.

Anyway, an IM popped up on my screen, and it was exactly who I wanted to talk to.

* * *

_Playingthekeys: Hey, Bells._

_Playingthekeys: How was your day?_

_Ringingbells: Keys!_

_Ringingbells: My day? It sucked. Badly._

_Ringingbells: You know that guy I was talking about? Yeah, well. He's dating someone else._

_Playingthekeys: Hmph. He doesn't know what he's missing._

I had to grin at that despite myself, rolling my eyes.

_Ringingbells: What about your day?_

_Playingthekeys: Eh, it was alright. I'm dating this girl…but I'm not dating her for her, you know? I'm dating her because my friends want me to date her, and I guess it's expected. I really don't like it, though. I don't want to hurt her._

_Ringingbells: How considerate! __**sarcasm**_

_Playingthekeys: How lovely, being called inconsiderate by the Stalker Girl._

_Ringingbells: Hey! I am not a stalker!_

_Playingthekeys: __**laughs **__Kidding._

_Ringingbells: No, really?_

_Playingthekeys: So what's this boy like? You never told me._

_Ringingbells: Uhm, smart. Athletic. And gorgeous._

_Playingthekeys: Gorgeous by who's standards? I doubt we have the same taste._

_Ringingbells: Hmmm, you never told me you like men._

_Playingkeys: Oh, please. Are we five? Just tell me what the guy looks like._

_Ringingbells: Okay, okay. Jeez, how far did you jam that stick up your ass?_

_Playingthekeys: Ignoring that last comment, proceed._

_Ringingbells: He's got …well, it's kinda reddish-brownish hair. It's like bronze colored, and it's always so messy. It's like he doesn't brush his hair or something, but it looks nice like that. It's like natural bedhead._

_Ringingbells: And his eyes are this gorgeous green. They're dazzling, really that's the only word for it. They look right through you. They're prettier than emeralds, and you can't help getting lost in them._

_Ringingbells: And he's not like one of those muscular body builder dudes, but he's muscular, you know? It's hard to explain, but he's tall, too. Think lanky, but well-built._

_Playingthekeys: You sound like you've got yourself a winner. You've just described me._

_Ringingbells: Yeah, right! _

_Playingthekeys: No, honestly. You described me just a second ago - looks like we do have the same taste in men. Except, I wouldn't call my eyes 'prettier than emeralds'. They're green, though. And my hair's reddish. I wouldn't call myself lanky..._

_Ringingbells: You do realize you've just set yourself up for another insult, right? I repeat, you never told me you like men._

_Playingbells: Oh, ha, ha. I need to go. Party tonight with some friends, though I doubt it will end up being 'just a few friends'._

_Ringingbells: Hey, me too. Except I'm being dragged. Forcefully._

_Ringingbells: Bye, Keys. Send me an email or something when you get home, I probably won't be able to - my friend will want me to sleep over there._

_Playingthekeys: See ya, Bells. I'll do that._

_**Playingthekeys has signed off.**_

**_Ringingbells has signed off._**

* * *

I must have stared at the screen for an immeasurable amount of time, my lips pulled upwards into a silly little smile. That was until my phone rang, and a look at the Caller ID told me exactly who it was.

"Hey, Alice."

Still, my mind was elsewhere as I turned my computer off and Alice began speaking a million words a second about this party I had no interest in going in, and could only mumble a halfhearted agreement as she suggested she come over and help me get ready. She was stubborn as hell, and refusing would just mean an hour lecture on social suicide and how I wasn't getting the full 'high school' experience.

Then it dawned on me. A party at Alice's house...

Well, you might as well stamp something on my head that said 'stalker', because my heart started racing.

Is it wrong when your best friend invites you to a party and the only thing you can think of is if her brother is going to be there?

* * *

**A/N: xD; I know it's not too interesting and not all that great in general, but I promise it'll get better if you hang in with me, okay? **

**I'd really like your feedback and criticism, suggestions, ideas, whatever! (: It's all good, honestly.**

**Read and review, please? :D It'll make me very happy. Which will inspire me to write more. /coughhintcough**

'**Till next time! **

**Nick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they all belong to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer - but it was cruel to make me admit that. xD**

**A/N: WOW.**

**That was my response to your response. xD I expected, hm, two, three reviews? Whoah, guys. Thanks. Thanks a lot. :) Seriously, I think I'm still speechless, but yeah. Haha, really, I wish I could hug you all or something. You're all amaazing.**

**So now it brings me to the next chapter, and I hope it's to your liking. I have to say I edited this around so much I'm not even sure if I like it, but I have a feeling I'm only going to get stuck if I play with it some more, so here it is. **

**By the way, I originally intended to have this story all from Bella's POV, but now I'm thinking in the next chapter or so I might add in some EPOV, to get in his side of the story and reactions to all this. What do you think? **

**Enjoy the chapter. ;D**

* * *

"Alice, really, is this necessary?" I groaned as my friend fussed over my hair, sticking random pins in it and spraying it with various hair products. In the back of my mind, I was worrying about how hard it would be to get it all out tonight.

"Yeah, of course." Should I have expected any different response? I sighed in frustration as she moved around me, smiling appreciatively at her work. "There, now you look decent."

I rolled my eyes, letting out another sigh. "Well, thanks. I feel flattered." My friend's giggle was nothing short of gleeful as she ran off back into my room, and I raised an eyebrow, about to follow her before she called out for me to stay.

A second later I regretted my choice to listen to her, when she came back with makeup. I knew I would be here for a while as she began coating my eyes with black lining and outlining my eyes with eye shadow. By the time she had started with the lipgloss I was hardly paying attention, so used to this kind of thing with Alice. She insisted regularly that she help with my wardrobe and makeup, and most times, I didn't blame her. I guess I could be fairly plain…

Okay, that's basically the understatement of the year, but I just don't see the point in fussing over appearance when there's more important things. Why does it matter, after all? I've gotten used to the fact that to most of the kids in my class, and in my school in general, I am completely invisible. I'm the girl who gets perfect grades and always had her head in the books, the one who doesn't enjoy shopping and gets dragged to parties by her hyperactive friend.

"Bella! Earth to Bella. Come in, do you read me?"

Alice's giggle brought me back from my musings, and I sighed, nodding a bit at her question as she dragged me down the stairs, beginning to ramble on about how amazing this party would be. In all honesty, there was only one thing on my mind. Being as scatterbrained and bigmouthed as I was, without meaning to, my question just slipped out.

"Hey, is your brother going to be there?"

Oops. I really shouldn't have asked that question. Immediately, she stopped dragging me to her car - a yellow Porsche, everyone knew she and her family were rich - and raised an eyebrow at me. I knew I was screwed now, so I did my best to come up with a good enough lie to get her off my back.

"Just wondering. You know, it means other seniors will be there, right? If not, he'd probably be out somewhere else…who'd want to hang out with a bunch of juniors?"

I giggled nervously, but Alice didn't seem to notice, nodding her head and smirking at me, and then the dragging continued.

Score! Good save, Bella. Good save.

"Hey, did you hear Rosalie Hale is going out with him now?" she asked, as she opened the driver's side door and slid in, waiting for me to get in the passenger seat side and buckle my seatbelt.

"Who didn't?" I mumbled, rolling my eyes, and Alice grinned, nodding in agreement.

"I don't see what girls see in him." I fought the strong urge to object to that bubbling in me, but somehow I managed to suppress it. "He's a real dork, if you ask me. I swear, that boy locks himself in a room and writes music, and them spends hours at a time playing the piano. He won't let any of his jock friends know that, though. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"He plays _piano_?" The words came out choked out in my surprise, and Alice nodded as she pulled out of my driveway and began speeding down the road - but for some reason I would never know, she never got a ticket.

My mind was elsewhere, though, as I thought about her words.

How many people really, _really _knew Edward Cullen? How many people bothered to find out?

* * *

Just as I expected, Alice's party was extremely over the top. The Cullen house was huge, and actually, it wasn't really a house. It was a mansion. Now the whole manor was decked out in lights strung almost randomly, and you could hear the blasting music from all the way down the road.

Alice seemed to notice my gaping as she lead me into her house by the hand, filled with so many people I swear I had never seen before in my life. "Great, isn't it?" she all but screamed over the music, and then she was pulling me into the crowd while I did my best to protest.

This is why I don't do parties. I could practically feel myself getting a headache, and I knew I would not be a happy camper when I woke up the next morning. Alice was already socializing with some boys from school, but when a blonde girl who I most definitely recognized ran up to her, I did my absolute best to keep from scowling.

Rosalie Hale. It made sense that she was dating Edward, and even I knew that. She was a cheerleader, and everyone seemed to know who she was. There was no way to deny that she was beautiful, except that hardly covered it. She had everything; the beautiful golden locks that cascaded down to the middle of her back, the flawless, creamy skin, and the gorgeous blue eyes. Everyone knew Rosalie was beautiful.

The bad thing was, Rosalie _definitely_ knew Rosalie was beautiful.

"Hey, you." She prodded Alice, one hand on her hip as she waited, and I rolled my eyes, biting my lip to fight back the urge to tell her off as Alice turned around.

"I have a name," Alice huffed, folding her arms over her chest and looking thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted while she flirted with those random guys. You go, girl.

"Mm. I'm sure you do." Rosalie smiled, and I knew it was fake. "You're Eddie's sister, right?"

"I'm _Edward's_ sister, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, you know. Just wondering. Would you happen to know where he was?"

Oh, of course. I found it a little amusing she had to track down her boyfriend's sister to find him, though, and inside I was rejoicing that I didn't have to watch them make out, or something. I wouldn't last through something like that.

"Rosalie, I'm his sister, not his babysitter," Alice muttered, rolling her eyes again, "he's here somewhere." She waved her hand submissively, before turning back to her friends - or guys she had just walked up to randomly. Either was possible with Alice. "Go find him."

I resisted the urge to giggle as Rosalie stomped off, mumbling things under her breath, but I knew I was grinning. Maybe there was some trouble in paradise, after all.

Giving another glance at my friend, I sighed, for a moment trying to listen to the conversation, but I got lost in my own thoughts way too quickly. I knew I didn't belong here; Alice did, with a bunch of people, with loud blasting music, but I could hardly stand it.

"Hey, Alice, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You know where it is. Catch ya later!"

I laughed quietly at her distracted response as she turned back to some boy with honey blond hair she was currently chatting up, worming my way past the crowds of people, and the couples currently sucking each other's faces off. Public display of affection, much?

I was almost to the bathroom - okay, so I went to the upstairs bathroom, wanting to be alone for a bit, and I figured I could hang out in Alice's room - when I heard music coming from a room down the hall. It wasn't the loud, obnoxious music blasting from downstairs, but sweet music, the kind I secretly liked a lot more.

I knew I really shouldn't have, but I found myself following it, smiling to myself to find the source of the music. When I reached the door it was undoubtedly coming from, I just had to peak through the crack of the door, and what I found was definitely not what I had expected.

It wasn't coming from a stereo system like I had first thought, but instead, a giant white piano - and who would be playing it, but Edward Cullen himself. His fingers flew across the keys with such skill that I was sure my jaw had dropped in awe, my eyes widening. Was this really the boy who walked around the school hallways, some kind of ball tucked under his arm, a girl hanging off the other? Was this the boy who was dating the cheerleader Rosalie Hale? Was this the boy everyone thought he was?

Or was this the real Edward?

"Enjoy the show? I'll be here all week, if you'd like to hear more."

I jumped just about ten feet into the air.

I hadn't realized he had stopped playing until he had spoken, his velvet voice almost sending chills up my spine. I realized he was looking straight at me for the first time, his green eyes almost piercing.

I failed miserably at forming a coherent sentence.

"Erm, well….uhm, sorry. Really. I didn't…I was going to the…well, the bathroom, and then…oh, god…"

His musical laughter suddenly filled the room, and with a sigh of relief I realized he wasn't angry at me for walking in on him while he was playing the piano - something, from what I'd heard from Alice, not many knew about.

"It's alright, really. So, looking for the bathroom?" His eyes were amused, and I found myself getting lost in their depths, mentally slapping myself to keep from staring for too long. "There's, hm, three I believe, on the first floor. What brings you two floors up?"

"I, well, erm…I just wanted to…"

"Get away from the chaotic make out scene, the grinding that everyone calls dancing and the obnoxious music?"

My eyes widened, and I could only nod. He laughed at this, shaking his head.

"Me, too. But you didn't hear it from me." I nodded again, still too dumbfounded and surprised to speak. "I'm Edward Cullen. You look familiar." His forehead seemed to crease as he thought about it. I opened my mouth to speak, but he seemed to remember. "You're Alice's friend, right?"

"Yeah. Bella. My name is Bella." Damn it! I probably sound like an incompetent.

He smiled, and it was truly breathtaking; before I knew it he was rising from the stool he had been sitting at and extending his hand to me, and I took a deep breath before accepting it, shaking his hand.

"Bella? I think this is the part where you're supposed to let go of my hand."

I gasped quietly, releasing his hand as if it had shocked me, and when I looked up into his eyes they were dancing with amusement again, so much I had to laugh quietly at my own stupidity.

"I should probably get back down to the party. My girlfriend is probably looking for me, I just came up for a little break," he spoke next, and I could only nod, trying to hide my disappointment, but he smiled, and I all about melted. "See you around, Bella."

Am I dreaming, or what? Edward Cullen just talked to me. Not only did he talk to me, he recognized me. He didn't look down on me, and the whole arrogant way I thought he would act…well, he didn't act like that.

And he played _piano_.

I think I'm beginning to realize just how impossible it is that I will ever be with Edward. I thought he was untouchable as an arrogant jock, but now? Well, let's just say when pigs fly.

Or when time stops, hell freezes over, and the world blows up. And then we'd all be dead, which brings us to _impossible_, and more fitting for this situation.

* * *

It was later that night, probably near midnight actually, so it could be considered early the next morning. Alice was stumbling around as she tried to get herself to bed and giggling, giving me incoherent, broken up sentences in her excitement.

"He was so cute, Bella! And he asked me if I wanted to hang out tomorrow, so I hope you don't mind, but I'll probably take him up on his offer, I mean, come on…"

I let her rave on about these kinds of things until she eventually collapsed in sleep, and I snuck off. In all honesty, my mind had been wandering ever since my encounter with Edward, and now I knew I had to tell someone.

Except, the person I wanted to talk to I didn't actually know in real life, but it didn't matter. It made it better, actually.

Alice's computer was a lot newer than mine, and it took just about a second to warm up. I glanced at her sleeping figure cautiously as I signed on to my instant messenger, checking my buddy list.

And I wasn't disappointed.

* * *

_Playingthekeys: Well, well, well. I thought you weren't going to be able to get on, because you were at my friend's house. I was in the middle of typing you up a nice email, too._

_Ringingbells: I am at my friend's house, on her computer. I snuck on, actually._

_Playingthekeys: Well, Bells! I am certainly appalled at your behavior. Sneaking on your friend's computer? Kids these days, I swear. No respect._

_Ringingbells: Oh, shut up! You're such an ass. _

_Playingthekeys: Mm. So I've been told._

_Ringingbells: Well, you're really lucky I'm in a good mood and I've got something to rant about._

_Playingthekeys: Oh? Is this about your stalkee? Did you find a way to raid his bedroom? Steal his boxers and wear them, perhaps?_

_Ringingbells: I am about five seconds from signing off, you bastard._

_Playingthekeys: Oh, wait! You must have somehow found his number. Are you going to call him every day until he calls the authorities on you, and then have to explain you've formed an obsessive crush on him?_

_Ringingbells: Five…_

_Playingthekeys: Oh, come on! Give me a hint. Was it his shirt instead of his boxers?_

_Ringingbells: Four…_

_Playingthekeys: You must have laid on his bed! Stolen his pillow, maybe? Are you cuddling with it now, Bells?_

_Ringingbells: THREE!_

_Playingthekeys: **laughs** Alright, alright. I'll be good. What's the news, Bells?_

_Ringingbells: THANK YOU. I thought you'd never finish with your lame ass attempts at humor at my expense._

_Ringingbells: I talked to him._

_Ringingbells: I SEE YOU TYPING. I'm not finished, you asshole. Keep your smartass remarks to yourself until after I'm finished._

_Playingthekeys: Will do. Promise. I'm shocked you think so little of me. I might have been congratulating you on your amazing achievement!_

_Ringingbells: You are such a…_

_Ringingbells: Ugh. I can't find a word, and I'm not going to bother. Be creative, you'll probably think something up yourself anyway. _

_Ringingbells: Anyway. I talked to him, and I realized he's really not the guy I thought he was. You know how there's those jocks, and they're all big and muscular, and they think they're all that? That's kind of what I thought he was like._

_Playingthekeys: And yet you were still crushing on him. Hm, glad you have such high standards for men._

_Ringingbells: Yeah, I guess you're right, but he's not like that. He's so different. And he's got this girlfriend, like I said, and I swear she's not right for him. I don't get why he's dating her._

_Playingthekeys: I think I get where he might be coming from. Sometimes, it's just something you feel like you have to do. You know, to keep a reputation everyone expects you to keep. It's like, you can't help it…it's just expected, and who wants to be the one to change things?_

_Ringingbells: Someone should._

_Playingthekeys: But no one will._

_Ringingbells: Isn't that a little stupid?_

_Playingthekeys: Yeah, Bells. It is, a lot stupid, actually. But that's life._

_Ringingbells: That sucks._

_Playingthekeys: No one said it didn't._

_Ringingbells: Hey, I should probably get to bed - my friend might hear me typing if I don't get off soon, and I don't exactly want to explain why I'm IMing someone at one in the morning. _

_Playingthekeys: Haha, alright. Talk to you soon, Bells._

_Ringingbells: Definitely. Night, Keys._

_**Ringingbells has signed off.**_

_**Playingthekeys has signed off.**_

* * *

"Mmm. So…cute…sure I'll…go to the party…hehe, oh…"

I resisted the urge to giggle as I signed off and shut down Alice's computer, listening to her mumble in her sleep and turn over on the bed. There was a silly little smile on my face as I crawled into the giant bed next to her, but I couldn't find sleep.

My mind was racing, going through the conversation in my head with the boy I had met online. And as much as I thought about Edward, and who he was, really, I wondered who this boy was. I tried to imagine it in my head, and imagine what it would be like if I really met him.

We were so fun online, and it was like we had known each other our whole lives. All the playful teasing always made me feel better, and he always seemed to know what to say. Would it be like that if we truly met?

Would I ever find out who the mysterious 'playingthekeys' really was? And, right now, was he wondering who 'ringingbells' was in the world that wasn't virtual?

* * *

**A/N: So the plot thickens! Well, not really, I just always wanted to say that. xD Ignore my dorkiness, seriously. Anyway, this wasn't the way I originally wanted the chapter to go, but I think I like it better this way, I think.**

**As I said, I'm completely open to suggestions, criticism, quesitons, all that. :) It would all be amazing, and again, thanks for the awesome reviews.**

**Now click that Review button. C'mon, please?**

**-Nick**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. Never have, and I never will - they belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, and I can only dream. I just like to play around with her universe - but I'm not making money. xD Unfortunately.**

**A/N: And once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. :) They really did make me smile, even the ones that were just two words. I really didn't expect this kind of response from this story, but I got it anyway, and it's amazing. I started writing most of this for fun, like I usually do, and I never meant to post it anywhere. I actually didn't intend to really finish it, but you guys are inspiring me, and now I think I know where this story is going - as well as a bunch of little ideas.**

**Okay, this chapter is still BPOV, but your next chapter will be EPOV, and a recapping of the last two chapters from Edward's view on things, except, there will be extra things, obviously, and you'll get to find out if you knows who the mysterious 'ringingbells' is. ;D**

**So, get to reading! I won't hold you anymore.**

"Bella! Bella! Bella, damn it!"

I groaned, not too happy to be waken up, especially because I hardly got any sleep last night. I had been dreaming, and they always starred the boy I met online, what my meeting with him would be like. It was always the same, we were always laughing, talking about how we had always known each other all along - and the boy always had bronze hair, green eyes.

The boy was always Edward Cullen. I guess I was just mixing two events together in my head, it was kind of funny actually.

I finally opened my eyes to see a hyped up Alice jumping up and down, and at first I just wanted to throw a pillow at her and tell her to go away, until I saw her face; yes, she was definitely worried, which wasn't very normal for Alice.

"What's up?" I questioned groggily, rubbing at my eyes as I sat up in her bed, the sheets all tangled up in my legs.

"My parents are coming home, Bella! Did you see downstairs?" she all but screamed at me, her eyes wide. "I'm screwed! Get up! We have to fix this, like now!"

This happened often at the Cullen house. It seemed like Alice was always throwing some party while her parents were away, and then when they came back everything would be clean and she'd act like the perfect angel. It worked most of the time, too, but of course I always had to help clean everything up. Usually, I didn't mind. As much as I was different from Alice, we were best friends for as long as I can remember, and I loved the girl just like my own sister.

When she finally pulled me downstairs, she shoved a mop in my hand and told me to get the spilt drinks off the floor, and I hurried to do just that. It was the perfect wake up, right? As I made my way into the kitchen, though, I was greeted with the perfect beginning to my day.

There sitting in one of the kitchen chairs was Edward Cullen, and I think my breath hitched in my throat. As much as I was used to seeing him by now, I really hadn't seen him so much as I have in the last days, so close up anyway (I am not a stalker!). I was always over Alice's house, but he usually wasn't around, or he was in his room. Now here he was, sitting at one of the chairs in his kitchen, his hair in even more of a disarray than usual from sleeping, and in only a pair of pajama pants. I couldn't help but stare at his revealed chest muscles, seeming to flex and relax as he breathed, the smooth creamy skin seeming so inviting.

I think I started to drool, but he turned around the notice me, flashing me a bit of an easy smile as he ate a spoonful of whatever cereal he was eating. His lips were so full, and for a moment, I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Incredible, probably. His face looked angelic, the high cheek bones, the beautiful skin, the angled jaw…I took a moment to breathe, looking down and reading the box on the table; Lucky Charms. I giggled quietly, and he followed my gaze, smirking.

"Don't knock Lucky Charms. They're magically delicious." I giggled harder, shaking my head - where had the nerves gone? He was just so easy to get along with, and I never would have guessed. He gave me a curious look, and then gestured for me to sit next to him. I think I was in shock for a few moments, but after the surprise faded I got my limbs to move and slid into a kitchen chair.

He smiled at me when I did, and I think I melted into the chair. "Would you like some cereal, Bella?"

It should not make me happy that he actually remembered my name, but I felt a surge of excitement.

"Oh, I really should help Alice…"

"The parents just called, they're not going to be home until around five," he smirked, and looked at the archway to the kitchen where his sister could be seen, running around and throwing away empty cups and streamers, muttering some very colorful words under her breath.

"Do you think we should tell her?" I questioned, grinning. I wondered where my nerves had gone again, but just being around him made me feel at ease. Like I had known him all along, and never even known it.

"Let's not, and say we did."

We both laughed at that, and his laughter was truly something wonderful, like the most beautiful symphony ever written - something created by the gods, surely.

He passed me the box and rose from his chair to get me a bowl and a spoon, and I think I forgot how to breathe. Was I really awake right now, eating cereal with Edward Cullen? I had always thought of him as someone I could watch and crush on, but would never truly meet. I wondered sometimes what it would be like to talk to him, but tried to convince myself that he would be just like every other jock at the school was, arrogant and a party animal. A jerk, in short.

Again, it dawned on me how very few people must really know Edward. I wondered why he kept it hidden that he was such a good pianist, or why he acted so arrogantly in front of his friends - was it really that important to him? Or was it something more? I found myself longing to know, and it bothered me a bit. A day ago, Edward had been a fantasy, a crush, a far off dream or something.

Now I knew how much more difficult it just got to watch him - to watch him with someone who did not deserve him, to watch him find love with someone else, all through the eyes of his sister's best friend.

It hardly seemed fair.

He passed the bowl to me and handed me to the spoon, nodding to the sugary cereal he had been eating, and gesturing to the milk with a grin on his face.

I grinned back, something almost involuntary as I poured my cereal. "Yum," I giggled, taking my first bite and not being able to take my eyes off of him.

"Yum is right. What did I tell you? That's good stuff."

"It's not good _for you_, though," I objected, rolling my eyes at his almost cocky expression, when I knew he was kidding around. He reminded me of someone, but I just didn't know who at the moment.

"Touché."

We ate in comfortable silence for a few moments - and that's because we were interrupted. Of course I expected Alice to come rushing into the room and arch an eyebrow at the scene in front of her, but what I got was much worse. I think I choked at the sight of beautiful Rosalie standing in the archway, smiling as she took a seat next to Edward - then glared at me, once she realized I was here.

"Hey, Eddie," she cooed, kissing Edward's cheek. And I really, really wanted to punch her out right there, trust me. "Talking to Alice's friend? How nice."

Edward nodded, and I was sure he flashed me an apologetic smile, turning back to Rosalie with a halfhearted grin. "Yeah, I was showing her the magic of Lucky Charms," he joked quietly.

I had a feeling Rosalie didn't appreciate sugary cereal - or Edward's sweet side.

"How cute."

Rolling my eyes and resisting the urge to hurt this girl, I rose from my seat and moved back into the living room, smiling at the sight of my friend, still jumping around and trying to get the vacuum to work.

"Hey, Alice?

"What, Bella!" she screamed, turning to glare at me. "I need to get the damn vacuum to work, and you're in there having breakfast in the kitchen. I hope you made me a toaster pastry, and you know I like lots of that icing stuff on it, and I hope the floor is spotless because -"

"Your parents aren't going to be home until five, Alice.

"Oh."

We both laughed for a while, Alice rolling her eyes at herself and rolling the vacuum into the closet again, before she seeming to realize something; I gulped as she turned around, her hands on her hips.

"And how did you find this out? Did you answer my phone?" There was a teasing smirk on her lips, but I shook my head.

"Well, your brother was in the kitchen, and he told me." I figured I might as well give her the truth; what if Edward told her later? It seemed like the best idea.

"Oh." She considered this for a moment, before groaning loudly and glancing in the direction of the kitchen. "Is Little Miss Thing in there, too?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

We both rolled our eyes, and I had to bite on my lip to keep the question from slipping from me. _Had Rosalie stayed the night?_ I know it really shouldn't matter, but it really did to me.

"She just marches right in here, without an invitation! Like she owns the place, or something. You know the guy I said I might hang out with tonight?" I nodded my head, though I only vaguely remembered her telling me about the guy. I think 'cute' was the adjective I left off on. "He's her twin. And they're complete opposites!"

"Wait, Jasper Hale?"

Alice nodded.

"Isn't he a senior?"

"…And?" I rolled my eyes, grinning. Only Alice. She was the social butterfly of the school, and she happened to be one of the most gorgeous girls there, but in a different way. Her spiky black hair seemed almost untamable, just like her brother's, except hers was very short and stuck out in every which direction. She had very petite features, and it gave her a pixie-like appearance. If there was one word to describe Alice's beauty it would probably be ethereal.

The house phone started ringing, and Alice bounced over to the little side table to pick it up. She talked for a few moments, a pout on her features, and I wondered for a moment if that boy, Jasper, had cancelled on her. That theory was disproved when she bounced over to me, frowning and handing me the phone, mouthing 'Charlie'.

"Hey, dad."

"Bells!" he called at the other end. "I need you to come home now. There's something important I need to tell you." I bit on my lip, wondering what it was.

"Dad? Is it something bad?"

"Definitely not," I could practically hear him grinning from the other side of the phone, "I think you'll be pretty happy."

I nodded, then a second later I realized he couldn't see that, sighing. "Alright. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes or something. See you then."

Alice gave me a look, and I could only shrug as I headed upstairs to gather my stuff up, Alice following after me with a million questions I really couldn't answer. My dad was never usually this excited; what was going on, then? Apparently it was something that would make me 'pretty happy', but this was Charlie, so you could never be too sure.

* * *

"Your cousins are coming to stay! It's just a couple of weeks, but they're coming all the way from Arizona. I thought I would be nice and invite them over, you are an excellent cousin to them, after all. They love you."

My father looked confused when I didn't answer him right away, and I groaned, shaking my head.

"Are you serious?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, Bells. I thought you would be excited…"

Excited? Yeah, right. My cousins are Victoria and James. They are the most annoying little kids you'd ever meet, and I've nicknamed them 'Double Trouble', or the 'Terrible Twosome Twins'. They're really that bad, yes. Victoria is a little fiery redhead who's always making trouble and trying to blame on anyone in near vicinity, which usually ends up being me. She's got a bad attitude, and playing games with her is nearly impossible - she's a sore loser, and she has a thing for throwing tantrums. James is a little bit nicer, but he has Victoria wrapped around a finger. The girl will do anything for him, and he usually has her doing his dirty work; then again, James has done his fair share of pranks.

One time, he stole my bras and used them as sling shots. The next day, I found Victoria wearing one. They're just both annoying, and when they're being nice, they like to hang until you do something with them, which I guess is just a kid thing. If it was just that, I would think it was cute; again, that's if they weren't monsters in disguise, chubby cheeks and adorable broken sentences and all.

"Where are Aunt Irina and Uncle Laurent going this time?" I groaned, hands on hips.

"Europe. They're dropping the kids off this Friday. C'mon, be nice, Bells. They're your cousins, and they're only five!"

Figures. I'm official babysitter for as long as they're staying. Oh, well - maybe I can drag Alice down with me.

* * *

After that little conversation with my dad was over, I made my way back up to my room, grabbing my cell phone to tell Alice the news. Except, she didn't answer, and I was guessing she was with that Jasper kid.

"Hey, Alice. It's Bella - the Terrible Twosome Twins are staying over for a couple weeks. Anyway, I have something to ask, so call me back when you get this. Later."

I hung up the phone after leaving the voicemail, and I was sure there was a pout on my face. It didn't seem fair I had to be dragged around and blamed for my overactive cousins, who seemed to love to get me in trouble. My aunt were always travelling, and this seemed to happen a lot. Alice's cousin Emmett was amazing, and he was actually a good friend of mine, considering I used to, and still do, spend most of my time at Alice's houses. Victoria and James hate me - and seem to be out to get me. Why, I will never know.

I think the pout fell right off my face as I finally got my computer to load though, and realized who was signed onto my messenger.

* * *

_Ringingbells: Look who it is!_

_Playingthekeys: Back from your friend's house? Or are we still stealing computers, here?_

_Ringingbells: Asshole. I'm back, yeah. And I just found out I'm babysitter for however long my cousins are here._

_Playingthekeys: Something wrong with your cousins? I happen to like kids. How old are they?_

_Ringingbells: It figures. You're a lameass. And they're five._

_Playingthekeys: Girls, boys? Both?_

_Ringingbells: Does it really matter? Both. Fraternal twins._

_Playingthekeys: Sounds like fun. I wish I could help with that - hah! Which brings me to my next question. You said that you live in Washington state, right?_

_Ringingbells: Right. And?_

_Playingthekeys: Well, so do I. So, wouldn't it make sense we meet up somewhere? We've been talking for a long time, unless you're worried I'm a child molester, which is perfectly fine. Although, I suppose I should be more worried about meeting a real life stalker. Hm._

_Ringingbells: You. Are. An. Ass. But, where would we meet? I mean, it should be somewhere central - I have bad sense of direction. And I might want some witnesses, in case you are, you know, a molester._

_Playingthekeys: Well, that's ironic. A stalker with bad sense of direction?_

_Playingthekeys: Seattle sound good? We can discuss the details later, I need to go._

_Ringingbells: Is it your boyfriend? I think we established you like men, correct?_

_Playingthekeys: Now which one of us is the ass? It's my girlfriend, in case you were wondering. At least I can actually ask someone out - not stalk them and steal their clothes._

_Ringingbells: I did not steal his clothes! And I talked to him! Twice, now!_

_Playingthekeys: Goodbye, Bells._

_Ringingbells: See ya, Keys._

_**Playingthekeys has signed off.**_

_**Ringingbells has signed off.**_

* * *

**A/N: Aren't I clever, fitting in James and Victoria like that? xD No, not really. I just had to do it. Well, Bella's cousins are visiting! And trust me, this might have a big effect on the story later, so it wasn't just something I wanted to add in there, no.**

**And yeah, I intend to use a bunch of Twilight characters in different parts of the story, as different people - see how I fit Emmett in there? I love Emmett, so you'll probably seem him appear in the story later. :) Whether he has a big part I can't tell you, yet, so you'll just have to keep reading. **

**I've been asked if there will be any Jake in this story - and yes, there will be. Probably not how you expect there to be, though. ;D You'll see, right?**

**Anyway, good job clicking that Review button! Now click Mr. Review button again - he's all lonely. :) Make him smile, too, just like you reviews do to me!**

**Pretty please with icecream and an Edward on top? ;D **

**-Nick**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or will I ever - it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Aaand, once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews, my wonderful readers. xD So, as promised, this chapter is from Edward's point of view, and it came out nothing like I had intended. But, you get to see what's going through Edward's mind during all of this, why he asked to meet Bella in Seattle ("Ringingbells", actually), and all of that.**

**Plus, the big question - did Rose stay over the night? o: All that, and more!**

**I sound like an commercial for something, so I think I'll stop. :P**

* * *

I, Edward Anthony Cullen, must be going insane.

This past day has been a bit of a whirlwind for me. I really don't know I am anymore, if I'm being honest. I always thought I wouldn't be the kind of guy who gave into peer pressure like that, and just for the sake of keeping up a reputation that isn't good to begin with. I wasn't sure if I was even in control of myself when I asked Rosalie Hale out.

My friends had been pressuring me to do it for a while. It seemed right then, especially the way they made it sound. Rosalie Hale was the head cheerleader, and I was the school's star athlete - that seemed to be what my friends thought of me as. Their star player, and that's just about that. They knew nothing about me in truth, and I wasn't about to let them know about it, either.

I think the only one who knew about _me_ even the slightest bit was Alice, and someone I did not even know in real life. I met her online, and we had been talking for more than a year, almost two. I knew nothing about her, and yet, at the same time I knew everything. I felt like she was the only one who truly knew who I was - and really, she didn't.

It made no sense to me. I didn't understand what I was doing to myself, why I was pretending. I might as well drop the thoughts of a career in music, and go into acting. That seemed to be the right way to go, the way I did it nearly everyday.

Rosalie Hale is one of the most beautiful girls in my class, if not the most beautiful. Her hair flows down to the middle of her back in soft curls, her skin is near perfection, her blue eyes are deep and framed with delicate, long black lashes. She is every man's fantasy, and her beauty belongs on magazine covers.

But I am _sick_ of pretty faces. I am _sick_ of being thinking I'm an arrogant jerk because that's what I _act_ like.

And that's what my life has come down to, in short. _Acting._

I don't know what happened tonight, though. There was a party going on, and right before it, I had talked to the girl online, the one I felt so unrealistically close to. It made no sense that I could act real online, but when it came to reality, I was a near coward. I wanted to change it, but I just didn't know where to start.

Was I afraid of losing my reputation? Or was it something more? Even I didn't know.

The party started, and just as Alice promised, nearly the whole school was there. Walking down the stairs I was greeted with the usual sight of a bunch of raving teenagers, many with a drink in hand, others beginning to dance - or, grind would probably be a better word - with each other. I sighed at the scene, quickly scanning for any of my friends. I found them, and it didn't bring excitement or anything, more like a sinking feeling.

I didn't exactly want to hang out with these guys at the moment. I was starting to become more and more disgusted with them - and with that, more disgusted with myself.

"Ed, my man! Get over here!"

I rolled my eyes at the greeting, slinking down the stairs to meet up with my friends. "Hey, guys."

"So." There was a pause, and I saw the grin spread over my friend's face. "Rosalie Hale, huh?"

"Dude, that chick is a babe!" One of my team member's felt the need to pipe in, and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, real babe," I mumbled under my breath, instantly feeling ridiculous. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom…"

* * *

That was how my night went. I sped upstairs to the room where no one followed me, because no one really knew it was there. It was on the third floor, and not that far from my room - it's where my piano was.

That's when she came in. She was Alice's friend, and of course I'd seen her around, but I've never truly seen her. She was so shy when she talked to me, not like other girls. It was like she wasn't trying to be anything she wasn't, she just really was. Her beauty wasn't something that you'd see on magazines - but it was beautiful. I found myself smiling at her meek appearance, the way her hair seemed to be escaping from the pins that she, or Alice perhaps, had put it into, how the makeup didn't seem to work well with her face. Like she wasn't meant for it.

Like she didn't need makeup, because she was natural. And I wished I could be like that, for once - natural. I guess it's what drew me to her, what made me seem more relaxed, more myself than I usually am. I guess it's what brought out the other side of me when I spoke to her. Everything with this girl seemed easy, like I had done it before, like I was meeting an old friend, instead of one of my sister's. It just seemed right.

I admired that. I had played in front of her, and not it seemed like another knew my little secret - the funny thing was, I didn't mind at all. More now than ever, I wished more people knew. I wish that I had the slightest hope that my friends would appreciate the music I played or that I really didn't do sports for anything but _fun_. They wouldn't though, and neither would Rosalie.

I had found that out the hard way. Everyone had gone home after the party, and my mind was whirling around like it was in a spin cycle or something. I wanted to show someone who I really was - so who better than my girlfriend?

"Hey, Rose," I called, catching her arm before she left, smiling gently. "How 'bout you stay a while?"

She definitely looked pleased, but I imagined she thought I was asking her to stay for a completely different reason. In all honesty, that's what it sounded like to my own ears, but as I began dragging her up the stairs, there was truly only one thing on my mind.

I opened the door to the little room with hardly anything but my piano and a few paintings on the otherwise bare walls - and Rosalie definitely looked confused. I grinned at her reassuringly as I took a seat at the piano bench, and taking a quick breath, I began to play.

The music was slow, but the music was sure; it was actually my mother's favorite, but one of mine, too. It was one of my best works, and had taken all of months to perfect. It was a bit embarrassing the way I could haul myself in my room or this one for hours, just writing music.

I took a moment to look up at Rose, gauging her expression…

And hated what I saw.

If anything, she looked confused, but I could tell she didn't get what I was trying to show her, what I was trying to say - just without speaking, which was a lot easier. "You play piano?"

I nodded, smiling. I waited for her to say something - anything, really.

That didn't go over so well, to say the least. I waited, but got nothing, until...

"Hey, what about we watch a movie?"she inquired suddenly, giggling.

Changing the subject always worked in awkward situations like this. I guess there's just some things that are better left unsaid.

--

I invited Rose to spend the night, considering it was already early in the morning anyway and I didn't see the reason to ask her to get a ride home, or driving out of the way when we had plenty of spare rooms. To say the least, she didn't look happy when I kissed her on the cheek and mentioned there was a guest room down the hall, leading her there.

I really didn't see how she could get the idea I wanted to sleep with her tonight when I really just wanted to punch someone, mostly at my own stupidity. It was like, whatever I tried to do, it just didn't work out.

I got online that night, talking to the exact person I wanted to, the one who seemed to understand me. Even if I didn't know her, I wish I did. I wish I could talk to her, and the teasing always made me smile.

Except, that night, the words really stuck. They made me think.

…_it's just expected, and who wants to be the one to change things?_

_Someone should._

_But no one will._

No one will, because everyone is too afraid. Everyone is too worried about others think.

_I_ am too afraid._ I_ am too worried what others think. I was going to change it, and the first thing was first.

* * *

I didn't want to be the one to do it. I honestly could not break up with Rosalie, as much as I had prepared myself for this. I needed just a little bit of support first, and who was better than 'Ringingbells'? The only thing was, I wasn't sure who she was in real life, what she looked like, and I only talked to her online.

It seemed the first change in my life would be finding the one who could help me make the bigger ones - hey, baby steps, right?

So I asked her to meet me in Seattle, and she accepted my offer. We even made plans to meet in front of a specific building, and everything seemed to be set. I can't say I wasn't excited. I wanted to meet her, to know who she was - I wanted to meet the one person who seemed to know Edward Cullen.

The real Edward Cullen - but the problem was, did even Edward Cullen know who that was?

I needed change. And for the first time in my life, I realized something important.

_You can't sit around and wait for things to happen._

Because no one is going to do them.

So you have to do it yourself.

A week from now, I'd meet her in Seattle. Then maybe I could meet myself, too.

So the question is, who is 'Ringingbells'?

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is BPOV again, I think this might be the only EPOV, considering how it turned out. xD I think it was a little necessary, though.**

**AND, yes. Edward is clueless as ever, isn't he? But come on, who wants to believe your sister's best friend has been talking to you online? About crushing on you, and a whole bunch of private things? Plus, he's only really known Bella for less than a day - they never really had a full fledged conversation, and it honestly wouldn't pass my mind if I were Edward, either, but that's just me. xD**

**Don't worry, he'll catch on. /headpat**

**So, next chapter, meeting in Seattle, maybe? ;D How will that turn out?**

**And maybe a bit of an /coughunsuspectedtwistcough, huh, what? Who said anything? Not me. (:**

**That brings us to the most important part! The reviewing!**

**So, since my rewards of 'ice cream with Edward on top' seemed to work, let's go for that again. I'll give it to you if you review!**

**Click the button. You know you want to.**

**I can be just as stalkerish as Bella - I see you adding this to your alert list! Now review it too, damn it! xD I updated pretty quickly too, didn't I? Well, there's a reason -this chapter kinda just ties the chapters together, and the next chapter is technically the "real" one. But you know. It's still writing. ;D**

**-Nick**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters, or anything. xD Unfortunately. It all belongs to one Stephenie Meyer. And I am terribly, terribly jealous.**

**A/N: Okay, so once again, thank you all for the amazing reviews. :) I love you all, because you're amazing, each and every one of you. Everyone seems to have their own suggestions for the meeting in Seattle, and thank you so much for every single one. I even considered some, but ended up going with an idea of my own.**

**Another thing, this chapter is in Edward's POV again. I think I fail at him, but I had to write this from his POV, because it made tons more sense, and Bella's POV next chapter will be more fun because of it. :P You'll see. **

**I won't keep you anymore - you can read more of my rambling at the bottom anyway. xD Enjoy the fifth chapter!**

* * *

I really didn't know what I was doing. I was pretty sure guys didn't spent hours in the mirror wondering what they look like to others, especially someone they've never actually met in real life. It was ridiculous how long I just stood there and tried to brush my hair - which, by the way, happened to be a complete failure.

I didn't dress formally, or anything. It was a casual meeting, after all, so all I did was shower and put on some clean clothes, jeans and some shirt, a sweatshirt in case it got cold. My hair was untamable, always the same mess on the top of my head. I think our wild hair might be one of the only things that make Alice and I look even remotely alike.

I had written down the directions to where we would meet down on a piece of paper, and then outlined them about a million times. I can't really say why this was so important to me, I just knew it was. I wanted it to go well, and I wanted to finally meet the person who seemed to know me the most - besides my own family.

It wasn't long before my phone rang, on cue, and I already knew who it was before I answered it.

"Hey, Rose."

But I wasn't going to go out that night with her. I had other plans to say the least, plans that I wasn't even sure about myself. How would the night go? I couldn't really picture it in my mind, probably because I couldn't picture _her_ in my mind. I wish I could, though.

We had discussed that we were both the same age, she had described herself as having brown hair, brown eyes, but I really could never be too sure. What if she lied? What if she was someone I knew? I really couldn't tell until I went out and did it.

It didn't make much sense to me why I was doing it, I just knew I had to do it. It was a gut feeling and I wasn't going to ignore it this time. I've been ignoring feelings like this for a long time, and it's getting to be enough.

Like I said, I'm sick and tired of acting. I think it's time to start living.

* * *

As I expected, Rosalie was waiting for me by the car, staring me down as I headed for my Volvo, and I sighed at the sight in front of me. Over the past week, I had done my absolute best to ignore her, to avoid even talking to her.

When I did, I was almost drowning in my own guilt. I knew I didn't want to be with her, but I didn't want to break up with her and hurt her, or at the very least, embarrass her. It didn't seem right that I asked her out in the first place when I had no feelings for her - or even an attraction, if I was being honest with myself.

I walked up to her, considering I really had to - she was blocking the car door. "Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice quiet; I was trying to be polite, when I was honestly aggravated, at the situation itself.

"I'm seeing my _boyfriend_, is that such a crime?"

It was now or never, I told myself. If I didn't do this now, it was never going to happen, and then what?

Being with Rose had never been more than a reputation thing, and I had realized this. My friends has always pressured me to go out with her, because I had known her the longest; my family had been friends with hers at one point in time. It would be easy to have a relationship with her if I wanted, but I didn't anymore.

Part of me never did.

"Rose, this isn't going to work."

I wondered if she even heard, because her eyes narrowed and she glared at me. "Oh? Coming from the guy that did anything but try and make it work? You've been avoiding me all week and you know it. Why?"

Her snarl really had me taken-aback. I realized then that as much as I didn't want to hurt her, I had probably done it more by avoiding her. I sighed, folding my arms over my chest, trying to figure this out. I couldn't make sense of it in my head, but I knew I had to be honest now, because acting wasn't going to get me out of this.

"What do you know about me, Rosalie?" I asked calmly, and she looked shocked for a second, before her glare intensified.

"Everything! I know everything about you! I've known you since we were little kids!"

"What's my favorite band?"

No answer.

"Favorite song?"

No answer.

"Favorite book?"

No answer.

"Favorite _color_?"

"Uhm, it's green. Isn't it green?" she asked more than answered.

I sighed, shaking my head at her random guess, and she bit on her lip, looking away. One thing was becoming very obvious from this little game we were playing, and it was making me more and more aggravated as it went on.

"It's blue."

There was a silence between us, and then she spoke up again, turning back to me and rolling her eyes. "That's screwed up, Edward. I know the important things, who cares if I know every little detail? No one remembers that crap."

_People that care enough to remember do._

"Alright, fine. What college do I want to go to?"

No answer, once again. Had I really expected her to give me the correct answer, when all we talked about was _her_ or _sports?_

"Hm. Interesting. What do I want to do when I get out of college?"

"You want to play sports, Edward! You've always wanted to play sports!" she screamed, exaggerated. "In sixth grade you made the team, and ever since then you've wanted to play sports! What the hell has gotten into you?"

I gave her a bittersweet smile, still trying my best to keep my calm and be polite with her. Rosalie had been an alright friend to me over the years, and I did respect her, I just wasn't sure if I could deal with this conversation for much longer - my anger had definitely risen, and I didn't have any way to release it, either.

"Wrong again. Can you move, so I can get into my car?"

Rosalie didn't seem to happy, and I didn't expect her to be. She spit out curses at me, huffed and walked away from the door, but she promised she'd never come back - and I knew that was a lie. It wouldn't be long before I met up with Rosalie again and I had to find a way to make things better.

But maybe it would be just a matter of time before I found the person who knew me - the person I really wanted to be with, if not romantically, at least as a good friend. A true friend.

Silently, I wondered if 'Ringingbells' remembered what my favorite band was. I guess useless thoughts were the only thing to keep me occupied as I started my drive down to Seattle, my mind wandering the whole time.

* * *

Seattle was just like it always was, big and crowded, but I knew exactly where I was going. I walked down to the building I was supposed to meet her in front of, when my eyes caught onto a certain head of spiked hair - and I groaned, rolling my eyes.

What the hell was Alice doing here? Couldn't she save one of her shopping trips for another weekend? If she saw me, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be too great.

My eyes wandered over the area, searching for anyone that could be 'Ringing bells' - and I realized I really had no clue where to look. I had never seen a picture and she had never really described herself besides hair color and eye color, and those hardly helped in the sea of people. With a sigh, I turned next to me, and that's when I noticed her.

It was Alice's friend - it was Bella. I grinned, wondering if she had escaped here to avoid Alice for a moment - before a crazy thought swept through my mind. Brown hair, brown eyes.

But it wasn't Bella. The shy girl who I had played piano for and offered Lucky Charms - the one I felt something for that I really couldn't explain - it wasn't her, was it?

The thing was, when I spoke to Bella, I felt like I had known her my whole life. She was a year younger than me, but she didn't act like it. Something about the way she held herself, the way she laughed and spoke, it was like she was older than she was, but not in a bad way - she was more mature. Her smile seemed capable of lighting up a whole room, and her laugh was nothing short of infectious.

Alice had definitely found a best friend, and to say I was envious would be an understatement.

The thing I liked best about Bella was she didn't seem to act. Even now as she leaned against the wall of the building, she seemed shy and unsure of herself, which sometimes, I felt myself. But I would never say that aloud - while I acted and tried to give off a sense of arrogance and confidence, a whole different person, Bella didn't.

Bella was just _Bella_, and thinking about this, it worried me a bit. How had I been watching her, examining her? How long had I been wishing I knew more about her, that I could really meet her?

"E-E-Edward? What are you doing…here?"

I had to chuckle at her nervous question, the way she bit down on her lip, and I shook my head. "I came to meet a friend. What about you, Bella?"

"I, well, I came to meet a friend, too."

We sat there in comfortable silence for a long while, and I had to smile to myself. She looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't going to, for one reason or another. Something about her face made her look like she was truly frightened about something, and I wanted to ask her what it was, but that's not what came out of my mouth first.

"So, who's this friend of yours? Do I know them?" I questioned, smirking in her direction, and she shook her head rapidly.

"N-no. He's just, someone. I, well. I don't really know him, either."

_I don't really know him either. _

My eyes widened with realization as I slowly digested the idea from before, the idea that I was slowly beginning to realize was not an idea, but the truth. It all made sense if you strung it together into one big piece, it all fit.

'Ringingbells' had brown hair and brown eyes - Bella had brown hair and brown eyes.

'Ringingbells' lives in Washington - and so does Bella. In the same town as me, too…

'Ringingbells' has a hyperactive best friend who's always dragging her around - for what I've seen, that description definitely fits Alice.

'Ringingbells' went to a party and talked to her crush there - he was a year older, had reddish-brown hair, green eyes and…

Oh, _crap_.

"Bella -"

"Bells!"

I snapped my head towards the newcomer, thoroughly confused. I guess I was wrong, then. But that's when I realized that Bella looked just as confused as I was, biting on her lip and thinking about something hard. Had she expected him here?

I looked the boy over for a moment - he had black hair that was pulled back with a rubber band hanging over his shoulder, and deep brown eyes that looked almost black. His skin was a deep russet color, and he was definitely tall, with a wolfish grin on his face. I wondered for a moment how he knew Bella, but she spoke again, so I subtly turned my attention back to her.

"It's - Jake, it's you? I thought…"

The boy, Jake I supposed, laughed heartily. "I know. I came all the way here to see you, though, Bells! Isn't that awesome?"

"Uhm, but, I thought you said you lived in…"

"Yeah, but I came here to _see you_, didn't you hear me?"

Wouldn't he let her finish a damn sentence?

Bella bit on her lip, shaking her head. "I thought you weren't into the whole online thing. I didn't think -"

'Jake' laughed again, shaking his head. "I wasn't, but if that's what it takes, I'm willing. I've realized what I left to find out, Bells. It's you."

"So you knew the whole time?"

"Of course I did."

It was then I realized what this confusing, broken up conversation was. Bella was 'Ringingbells', and this Jake was someone she knew - but not the one she came to meet. I was, and I was watching this guy lead her away. I shook my head, calling out to her, when I could finally get myself to speak through the surprise.

"Bella! I'm -"

"Uhm, Edward, oh, well, good luck with finding your friend…"

The boy lead her away, laughing the whole time and talking about something I didn't catch. I was too busy watching her walk away, and piecing all of the puzzle pieces together. It was all making one big picture.

"- …I'm Playingthekeys."

And I repeat; oh, _crap. _That was the only thing I could think at this point, shocked, confused, and - angry?

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I told you I'd get him in there somewhere, and there he is.**

**How many of you honestly thought this was going to happen? xD I want to see how much of an 'unexpected twist' it really was. You know, for future reference.**

**And my own amusement. ;D**

**I know a lot of you wanted a funny little meeting, but that's not how it turned out, really. Originally, they sat around waiting for each other, before eventually giving up and went out around Seattle, then realized that they were the ones they were looking for the whole time. But I didn't like it, so I added a little twist to it. And besides, I found this more amusing. So he finally figures it out, and then...BAM. Enter Jake. xD He's got amazing timing, eh?**

**So Edward's figured it out, and Bella - well, you'll see what she's thinking in the next chapter, won't you? And who Jake is to her, what happened with them, why he's really here, all that good stuff.**

**But only if you review. :) Once again, pretty please with ice cream and Edward on top? **

**Click the button. It makes me smile. Really.**

**-Nick**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight, and no I am not making money off of this. Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the lucky thing she is.**

**A/N: So guys, thank you all for the reviews. :) You're amazing, as always, and I will not stop telling you that, sorry. You are, so I have to tell you. Reading your response to the last chapter was thoroughly entertaining, and I'm pretty sure I'll get hit for this chapter, or something, but I just had to do it! xD**

**You'll see why later. It works better this way, trust me. The other direction I was going ended the story earlier, and the character development wasn't all there, and it cut out lots of funny little scenes. Not in this chapter, but later. Trust me.**

**So, I know I'm updating super quick - actually, twice in the same day, but there's a reason. It's cause I've been updating once a day, and I most probably won't be able to do that tomorrow, which means this is tomorrow's update. And if I do update tomorrow, considering I have the next chapter written anyway, then you got lucky, so be happy. ;D **

**This story is surprisingly really fun to write, so I hope you have run reading it, too. :) I'd still like your continued feedback. **

* * *

Jacob Black was 'Playingthekeys'? Had he been lying to me the entire time, just to talk to me again? I talked to him in confidence, I told him everything - I told him about my crush, and still he was here, acting like he always used to. I trusted him, I thought I was talking to someone _like me_ - someone I could meet, and we could talk hours about the bands we had discussed, the funny little arguments about music, literature, and everything else.

Jacob wasn't interested in that, though, and I suppose I should have known from the very beginning. You're not supposed to trust anyone on the internet, right? When I had seen Edward there, for a moment it had clicked. He had those gorgeous green eyes, the reddish-brown hair, and that's how 'Playingthekeys' had described himself. For a moment, I thought I got lucky.

That is until I realized Jake was just the kind of person who would joke about his looks to how I had described my crush - he had done it before, when we were younger.

Jacob Black has been my best friend since we were little kids. I've always lived in little Forks, Washington, but when he transferred schools thanks to a little accident he never explained, things changed for us, but they already had. A few months before he left, Jacob let me know that he loved me for the first time.

Some part of me had always loved Jacob. I knew that, too, but I didn't know how to do it. I didn't know how to have a long distance relationship, and I hadn't wanted to try. I was _scared_, young and scared. This was all a year ago, and I hadn't been old enough to even know what love was, in all honesty, I still didn't. Jake had always been persistent, he had always wanted it to work, and I had agreed to try.

For the months before he moved, Jake and I were a couple, and a close one. There was little a moment that we weren't together, and our fathers absolutely _loved_ it. They thought of nothing better than us being together, considering they had always been best friends, and us dating made it so much easier for them - they trusted the one their child was dating, and I didn't blame them for feeling that way.

Jacob was easily one of the sweetest boys I have ever known. He had always been there for me, to pick me up when I fell down. When I got in fights with Alice, he'd be right there for me, even though he hated her with a passion I have never understood, not even in the slightest. I've always had a huge crush on Edward, but when I was dating him, it seemed to be fainter.

He tried to convince me that my feelings for Edward were just hormones, a pretty face to look at, and for a while, I think I started to believe it - until he left, of course. Until last night, there was a part of me that still thought it was true, but last night completely changed that.

Edward Cullen was more than just a pretty face, and I knew that, without a doubt.

Still, Jake being here didn't make any sense in my mind. He had come all the way from across the country just to see me? It hadn't worked out between us, so why did he want to try again?

I couldn't handle long distance. I couldn't handle not seeing him, and after a while, he became less and less optimistic himself. He didn't want to send letters, and he didn't think email and instant messengers were worth it - which brought me to the next question, why pretend to be someone else just to talk to me? Why fake a screename, pretend to live here? Was it all for this? Had he not known who he was talking to, and then figured it out?

I had so many questions, and Jacob seemed to notice as he lead me around, grinning.

"You look confused, Bells. Talk."

I swallowed, and tried to find words to question him. "I…I don't understand why, Jake. I don't get why you're here, why you did all of this just to talk to me."

My stomach lurched as he stepped closer, and when I moved back, he moved forward, until my back was pressed against a wall; he smirked, seeming to realize my current position. "Because I love you, Bella. Is that a good enough reason, or do I have to show you, too?"

I didn't have time to react before his lips were on mine, the lips of the person I had once loved. I didn't anymore. I couldn't, anymore. There was a nagging sensation inside of me, a pounding in my head as his searching lips crushed against mine, his large hand tangling in my hair. I couldn't take it, I couldn't do it.

It felt _wrong; _kissing Jake had always felt so right before, like there was no one else in the world I'd rather be with. There was always that butterfly sensation, and I knew, I knew that was what I wanted to be doing at that very moment.

"Kiss me _back_," he demanded, his voice husky as he realized I was being unresponsive, and his arm found the back of my head, pushing his lips aggressively against his.

I tried to do as he asked, I really did. I wanted to kiss him back, to tell him I felt the same way, that I loved him too, but would it be a lie? I realized, with a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach, how I managed to get my lips to respond to his.

I wasn't feeling his lips against mine, but full pouty ones. When I reached up and pulled him closer, tangling my hands through the hair I untied, it wasn't black and greasy, but soft, bronze, untidy tresses. And when I reached up to cup his cheeks in my hand, it wasn't the beautiful russet skin I was cupping, the face that still held some baby fat; it was the flawless high cheek bones, packaged with the jaw that seemed to be angled to perfection.

And I hated myself, because when I opened my eyes and saw his hungry black ones, staring into my brown and burning with passion and love…

I was silently wishing they were green, beautiful, deep green, making any emerald weep in jealousy. I wished I was looking up at those gorgeous eyes framed with impossibly thick lashes, framing his eyes so perfectly.

And when I started to sob uncontrollably, I wished that there were other arms holding me tight, strong arms, soft skin, hard muscles from years of sports, but a softness that could be achieved only by him. Lanky, but well-built.

I wanted _Edward._

"Bella? Bella, honey, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" Jake whispered to me, stroking my hair, and looking confused, genuinely confused. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't hurt him, even after he had hurt me more than I could express. I couldn't let him know just how badly I wanted to run at this moment, because this was _Jake._ My best friend Jake.

"N-no, Jake. I'm fine."

I sniffled quietly, and hugged to his tight features, reveling in his warmth. I had always thought of Jacob as my sunlight in the way, keeping me warm, keeping me happy - but at this very moment, I felt unbearably cold. It was a growing sensation, making my stomach do flip flips as I realized that the cold came from my heart, and Jacob could no longer warm it. Not after everything that happened, there was just no way. There was no way after those last words we spoke, after this.

"Hey, Charlie said I can stay for a bit at your house," he grinned down at me from where he stood, quite a few inches taller, and I hated how my stomach twisted and sank at his words, absolutely loathed it. "I have something I want to ask you, Bella. And I know what I said before, and I know what I did…"

You bet your ass you do.

"But I want to apologize. C'mon, Bells. You gotta forgive me."

The bad thing was, I couldn't get myself to say no. The only thing I could manage was to nod weakly, but I felt hollow, I felt empty. When I had caught a bus today to Seattle, I had honestly thought that I would meet an old friend, someone I could talk to, someone who understood me.

And as much as Jacob did, he just, he didn't get it. He never had. I wasn't ready for what he wanted - it always seemed like he was going full speed ahead, and I was left in his dust. And when I hadn't complied to go forward, that's exactly what he had done - dusted me.

"What about Leah?" I squeaked, tears brimming in my eyes again as I managed to get it out.

"Leah and me broke up." His voice was hard as he spoke it, and I realized it hurt him to talk about it, to think about it, even. But I couldn't stop the feeling in my stomach from burning inside of me, the anger; he seemed to notice, though, and turned me around, away from the wall, to look me in the eyes, gripping my arms. "I've always loved you, Bella. Didn't I tell you? It's always been you."

The tears fell as he hugged me, and my body was unresponsive and limp in his arms.

I tried my absolute hardest to believe that.

I tried my absolute hardest to believe _I _loved _him._

But those damn green eyes kept staring at me in my head, that stupid lopsided grin making its way into my subconscious, nagging at me, screaming at me.

You can lie to whoever you want, tell a million lies to different people, as much as you want, as wrong as it is. The truth is though, you can never lie to yourself.

* * *

I wasn't sure how to react to all of it. I didn't even feel like myself, not at all. I felt like someone had stolen my body and used it or something. As I walked around Seattle with Jake, I didn't feel like Bella, I felt like the old Bella, the one that used to be with Jake. She was a different person, though, a completely different person.

Jake didn't seem to understand this, he was angered by how unresponsive I was, he accused me of 'ruining his fun' when I wouldn't do the stupid things I would have done if I were younger, just a year younger, in fact.

He didn't get that I had _grown up_, and he hadn't. When he left, I got to figure things out. I cried a lot then, wondering why it had to happen, wondering why it hadn't worked out. I began to wonder why I had always liked Edward, why Jacob hated Alice so much - and then I began to realize it.

I had never felt the way Jacob felt for me. I had always anted to tell him that, in fact, I had told him that. I did love Jake, and I loved him a lot. I wish I could explain all of this to him, but I couldn't even explain it to myself.

That night, when I got on the computer, I knew Jacob was right next door, and it made me feel sick - because I had to act. I had to pretend that I was Jacob's Bella, and the truth was, I wasn't anymore. And I knew that every time he kissed me, I would be wishing it was someone else.

The thing was, in a day, my cousins would be coming, and maybe that would make it better. Jake had always helped me whenever he was around - his father lived in the Indian reservation just a little while away with him, La Push - and we had always goofed off and found a way to make the situation better with the devils I called my cousins.

That was before we had started dating, though. That was before things started getting out of hand. That was before he moved away to live with his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, without even telling me _why_.

But when I looked at my buddy list for my messenger, the screename that caught my name was 'Playingthekeys'. I blinked, sending an IM.

* * *

_Ringingbells: Jake? I thought you were asleep…_

_Playingthekeys: Mm, so you did._

_Ringingbells: Oh, sorry. I didn't think there was a computer in the spare room. Did you bring your laptop? Look, I'm sorry about today._

_Playingthekeys: Sorry? I don't think there's a reason to be sorry. I thought you would have **enjoyed** today, actually._

_Ringingbells: Hm? What?_

_Playingthekeys: Just for the record, I'm not "Jake"._

_Ringingbells: What…? What are you talking about, of course you are. I've always called you that. Do you have a new nickname? I called you that today._

_Playingthekeys: No. I am not Jake, at all. _

_Ringingbells: I don't understand! What the hell are you talking about?_

_Playingthekeys: Edward._

_Ringingbells: Hm?_

_Playingthekeys: Edward Cullen. I'm Edward Cullen. Reddish-brown hair, green eyes. Just like I described myself._

_Playingthekeys: But tell Jake I said hi, if you can get it in between kisses, anyway._

_Playingthekeys: I thought you were a little different, Bella. I really did._

_Ringingbells: Edward!_

_**Playingthekeys has signed off. **_

I think I stared at the screen for longer than I meant to, reading over the conversation a million times and trying to feel better about it, but I never could. The tears prickled in my eyes, making me feel weak and sick.

Edward has seen me kissing Jake - had Jake seen him, too? How many other people had seen me, as I was pressed against a wall in the middle of Seattle? How many people had gotten the same impression that Edward had gotten?

Thing was, I hardly cared what others thought, because I was thinking about Edward. I was thinking about how he was the one who I had talked to all along, the one with the amazing taste in music, the talent, the pianist. He was the one all along I had joke with, who I had felt like I had known for my entire life.

The one I had talked to for more than a year, which definitely ruled out Jacob - and I should have realized that in the first place.

Edward was the one who had helped me through all of this, and I hadn't even known it. Alice had been my helping hand, my hugs, but Edward - 'Playingthekeys' before today - had always been there. He had teased me through it, but I had told him how I felt about my crush - about _him._

And he would realize that, now. He would realize how much I liked him, wouldn't he? How much I had wished I could tell him this whole time, but had never found the courage?

And then, he had been the one watch me kiss Jacob.

And he had been the one I was _wishing_ I was kissing.

It had been Edward all along, and I had been too blind to see it.

* * *

-

"Jake, there's something I need to tell you."

I stood there in the doorway of the guest bedroom, tears still brimming in his eyes, when he walked towards me, looking thoroughly nervous.

"Shoot, Bella."

"I think you need to - I mean, I don't think -"

His lips silenced me. They were firm on mine, and his hands caught my cheeks, pulling me closer to him. I didn't want them. I wanted another pair of hands, soft hands with long fingers - a musician's fingers.

"Mmmf, Jake, stop…"

But he didn't. He kissed me, looking straight into my eyes, and the tears were wiped from my cheeks, but not the feeling building deep within me. The nervousness, the half disgust, the guilt.

"I know, Bella. I know."

But he didn't know, he didn't know at all.

* * *

It had to be midnight. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think, hell I wasn't even sure I was functioning. My mind was a haze and the tears tickled my cheeks as I grabbed my cell phone off the charger, hitting the second speed dial.

"Alice, please, please, please put your brother on the phone. I need to talk to him, right now. _Please._"

**A/N: Cliffhanger, maybe? ;D Heehee, I felt evil for leaving it there, so I hope I don't get sharp objects thrown at me for that, or the chapter in general.**

**By the way, check the title, guys. Does it say ExB, or JxB? :P But I just want to let you know I am ALSO not the author who is going to bash Jake mercilessly for my own amusement - just have a little faith in me. For you Jake lovers, you'll get your Jake, and he won't become the evil villian everyone hates. For you Edward lovers, well, you'll get your Edward. Trust me.**

**So, next time - will Alice give the phone to Edward? Will Edward take it? What will Bella say, what exactly did Edward see, is there another reason Jake is there, what did he need to ask her, what about Rosalie? **

**Oh, you'll see. Keep reading. ;DD**

**And, I might just give you some Edward ice cream. But reviews make me smile, and - well, I write the story. If I'm not happy, there might not be a happy ending. xD /evilcackle**

**I ran out of ice cream, so I had to work on threats this time, guys. :P Seriously, review! Love you all.**

**-Nick**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Really, it's all Stephenie Meyer. :P I'm just playing around with her characters. I do, however, own this plot! Woot! Big whoop, right?**

**A/N: Aaand, like always, I start the chapter with a BIG THANK YOU to all my reviewers. You're all AMAZING and you reviews reached past the ONE HUNDRED MARK. Which is a big thing for me - maybe not for the 1,000 + reviews on other stories, but for me, I think so! /dances**

**xDD And that brings us back to the updating. I just want you to know how early it is here, and how I got on the computer and updated this for you guys because I felt bad about leaving you hanging on the last chapter, and I knew I would have no time for it later. Pretty cool, right? And, then after re-reading what I had written, I decided to try and write a little more...**

**AND THE CHAPTER WROTE ITSELF. I swear, I had an out of body moment, and the words were just THERE. After I read it over, I realized I like it a lot more, so I kept it. Though, after reading it again, I wasn't so sure. :P So it's all up to you guys, and on this chapter espesially, some feedback/criticism would be great.**

**Also, sorry in advance if any of the characters are OOC - besides Victoria and James, of course. I'm telling you right now they are beyond OOC - they're human and FIVE, it's gonna happen. xD I just thought it was kind of fun and ironic. **

**But, you'll see what I'm talking about when you get down there - so read on. **

* * *

I was pretty hysterical, and Alice was trying to get me to calm down, but I couldn't. The tears wouldn't go away, and I didn't know how to stop them at this point. I just knew I needed to talk to him, and I knew I needed to at least try to work things out. Everything besides this one thought was a complete haze, and I couldn't care to sort it all out.

"Bella, what's wrong? Do you know what time it is?" came Alice's groggy voice, and I knew I had woken her up. "Why do you want to talk to Edward?"

"Please," I sobbed, my words broken and more of a gasp than anything, "it's important, just please."

She seemed to give in, realizing this might be the only way to calm me down, but I heard her wondering if I was intoxicated as she shuffled out of the room to find her brother - in all honesty, I wondered the same thing.

I heard her whispering, and then after that didn't work, screaming at Edward in the background. There was a crashing sound, a string of some colorful language, and then a groan as the phone was handed over. I let out a sigh of relief, slumping back on the bed, the phone in one ear.

"Bella, do you have any idea what time it is?" came his irritated, velvet voice. It was the one I had been wanting to hear again all day. I closed my eyes, picturing his face, and thoroughly calmed myself down. "What the hell is this about? It couldn't wait?"

"No, no it couldn't," I rasped, my voice hoarse, probably from crying. "I need to talk to you, please. Just let me explain, please."

"You've got five minutes and then I'm going back to bed, Bella," his calm voice told me, but I could hear the emotion behind the words - the _hurt._ And god, I hated it, because he didn't deserve it.

I heard Alice slinking out of the room, mumbling a grumpy and confused 'goodnight', and I sighed, trying to get the words together in my head, trying to digest what happened, myself. I bit on my lip, and finally began to talk.

"Jacob and I have known each other since we were kids," I sighed, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees. "He left a year or so ago, but we used to be going out. Today, I don't know, this whole thing seemed like something he would do, fake a screename to try to talk to me - he was always like that, I guess. We were always so crazy together, and we always ended up getting in trouble. Anyway, today, he came home and he thought he was coming home to what he left."

"Wasn't he, though?" Edward questioned on the other line, his voice thoroughly skeptical. "You seemed to be enjoying his company when I found you, pressing yourself against him and kissing him."

"He kissed me," I objected weakly, shaking my head and trying to find the right words. I knew Edward was hurt, but I wished I could make him understand. "I didn't want to kiss him."

"Then why did you?" he inquired, and his voice was calm again, collected, but I knew better. I could hear the unspoken words behind what he said, and they burned me, made me feel even more guilty.

"Because, Edward," I whispered harshly, suddenly angered, "I was imagining it was someone else."

That seemed to make him quiet. I waited and waited for a response, wiping at my reddened eyes and trying to get the tears to stop, but none came. I looked at my phone, and the tears flowed even more.

_**Call Ended 1:15 AM.**_

* * *

The next morning came way too fast for me, and I think I cried myself to sleep. The cell phone was still near my bed, and I rolled my eyes, nearly falling over the other side. It didn't make sense why I was so upset about this, because I knew part of me should be happy that I have Jacob, but I couldn't manage it.

It was even worse when I finally stumbled my way down the stairs and found Jacob there with Charlie, and at the table were the two little monsters, arguing over whether or not ketchup was good with eggs.

"Hey Bells, finally decided to join us?" Jacob questioned me, grinning as he pulled me close and kissed my cheek. I recoiled a bit, biting on my lip and moving to sit down at the table - out of the corner of my eye, I saw him frown at my reaction.

Charlie grinned my way as he set a breakfast plate in front of me. "Isn't it great you've got Jake here to help with the kids, now?" He smiled in the direction of my cousins, both who were glaring at me subtly. Kids from Hell, I'm not even kidding. "They got dropped off this morning. Laurent and Irina say hi."

I smiled halfheartedly, before glancing at the time on the microwave. "Don't you have to get down to the station, Dad?"

Charlie turned his attention to where my eyes were and nodded, awkwardly kissing my cheek and slapping Jake on the back before slinking out the front door, and silently I wished I hadn't reminded him - now I was left with the Terrible Twosome Twins and Jacob Black - which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for recent events.

It was going to be an interesting day, to say the least.

-

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with playing games with the kids to keep them occupied and avoiding Jake the best I could. I felt horrible for doing it, but I just couldn't face him yet. I wasn't ready to tell him the truth, and I knew he was leaving in a week or so, so all I really had to do was wait until then.

I knew it would be so much harder than that, though.

I had been making attempts to call the Cullen house all day. The only time I got through I got Esme, who, friendly and kind as always, was quick to tell me Alice was out, but if I wanted she could give her the message I had called and have Alice return it later.

That was of absolutely no help to me, and I couldn't find a plausible reason why I would want to talk to her son, so I had politely told her I would call Alice's cell phone instead and hung up, feeling extremely dissatisfied.

I walked back into the living room after just about the millionth time I had called the house only to get the machine now, sighing and rolling my eyes, and found the twins fighting over the remote.

"Vicki," James whined, glaring at his sister. "Give me the remote."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Screw you, James!"

I gasped, glaring at the little girl, who fiery red hair almost covering deep green eyes, always seeming to be swimming with some kind of mischief. The green was hard to look at when I knew who else had green eyes besides her twin, the one who probably hated me at this point, the one who I couldn't get in touch with.

"Victoria, do not use that kind of language," I scolded, folding my arms over my chest. "It's rude."

"You use it all the time," she sneered, smirking at me. "When you were on the phone with Jake that one time, I heard you say f-"

"Victoria!"

I heard laughing from behind me, and then strong arms wrapped around my waist, and I sighed at the embrace, not having the strength to pull away from it. The twins giggled, announcing they were going to play Tag - I didn't believe it for a second - as they scrambled out of the room.

"Hey, Bells, how long you gonna play the good girl act?"

I broke away from his grasp, sighing and rolling my eyes. "What if I'm not acting, Jake?" I muttered, shaking my head and realizing just how true this was.

"C'mon, Bella! Don't give me that crap," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "There's this party tonight. Your friend's probably gonna be there, that Ally girl."

"Alice, Jake."

"Whatever, Alice then," he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders indifferently, and I felt the sudden urge to tell him off, I just couldn't find my voice. There was this nagging feeling inside of me, telling me, _this is Jake. Your best friend, Jake. You have to love him, he's been there. You have to, and you're supposed to._

"I can't go, I have the twins," I protested, shaking my head, and he grinned. I waited, looking down as I waited for his scheme.

_Jake hasn't changed at all. _

"Charlie is down with Billy, he's staying the night. The twins are old enough to take care of themselves, it's no big deal. If it makes you feel better, we can even tuck them in." He shrugged again, and I had a feeling he was being absolutely serious, just like he always was. He really wanted me to leave five year olds to fend for themselves, but I wasn't going to do it. I wasn't the same Bella he left broken and confused a year ago.

_I have changed. A lot - and for the better. It's time to grow up, Jake. It's your turn._

"I'm not going to do it."

"Awh, Bells, c'mon!"

"I'm not going to do it," I repeated, firmly, shaking my head and almost smiling as I heard the twins arguing in the next room over about who got to spill syrup over my head.

"Bella, what the hell happened to you?" he demanded. "You're so different, I swear. You used to - it used to be different…"

"A lot happens in a year, Jake."

"What are you saying?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and snorting angrily.

"I'm saying I grew up, Jake. Time for you to do some, too."

* * *

I think my words really got to him, for the first time since he got here. Whether they did or not, he stormed angrily from the room, shouting curses despite the kids in the other room as he headed to the front door, slamming it dramatically. I rolled my eyes as I heard his car start and then screech as the tires flew down the pavement of my driveway and away, and there was nothing I could from feeling relieved.

I had gone back to the twins, even laughed as they attempted to spill maple syrup all over me, and then I had done something a bit uncharacteristic with the twins - I grabbed a ketchup bottle from lunch, and began squirting. Laughter filled the kitchen as James grabbed some mustard and Victoria made a dive for the chocolate sauce, giggling as she aimed straight for me.

I knew I was a sticky mess when the doorbell rang, and for the first time, I didn't feel relieved that I was getting away from the twins. I was sure our little truce wouldn't last for very long, but I might as well try.

Finding the door, and sliding from the different ingredients all over me - and now the floor, I realized with a groan - I fumbled before opening it, and stared wide eyed at who was standing in the doorway of my house.

Bronze hair, eyes prettier than emeralds. Lanky, but well-built.

I bit on my lip, waiting for him to speak, not able to find words in my obvious surprise.

"Hey, so," he started, and I felt myself melting into the crooked smile spreading over his lips, "I was checking my underwear drawer this morning, and noticed there were some boxers missing - would you happen to know where those are?" His eyes twinkled with amusement, and I couldn't help but giggle.

I expected the time when we talked again to be filled with awkward apologies on my part, and I hardly expected us to talk again at all. I had felt like he was going to avoid me, especially after he hung up on me last night, if that's really what happened. I knew he would want to avoid the subjects we were talking about the night before if anything, and that was just fine with me.

What I never expected was for me to invite him in, and him actually accept. With a lopsided grin and a stupid comment about me just coming from the war zone, he stepped into my house, taking off his shoes in the process. And I realized then by the sincere look in his emerald eyes that this was him asking to make up.

And I gladly took the offer, leading him into my kitchen. I had half expected Victoria and James to hate him immediately just for the fact that he was with me, but they didn't. Surprisingly, they seemed to love him, and I watched in amazement as Victoria complained of hurting her hand on the chocolate syrup bottle, and Edward coddled her, James tapping his shoulder and exclaiming that his finger was burning from the mustard in an attempt to gain his attention.

I leaned against the wall, smiling to myself as Edward frowned teasingly, kissing Victoria's finger, before glaring at James's. "Stupid mustard and chocolate," he joked, shaking his head in mock disgust. "This is why I like vanilla and ketchup better. Mustard and chocolate have always been the meanest, if you asked me."

That got a giggle out of the kids, and I watched as he twirled them around, before inquiring if we should try and get the kitchen cleaned, turning his attention back to me. Who would have thought that start player Edward Cullen would be good with kids?

I was starting to realize more than ever how amazing Edward was if you just bothered to really get to know him, to truly give him a chance. I realized how fast I was falling for him - and not just for the looks, but for him. I realized that when I was around him, the ache that had begun to build in my stomach just wasn't there anymore. I realized how even with him there was a friend, he made things better.

Even it scared me a little, the feeling was inviting. I wanted to revel in it. Once I had thought of Jacob as my own personal sun, but slowly that light was beginning to fail in comparison to the brilliant light that Edward brought. It overshadowed it, just like an eclipse would, and there was just no fighting it any longer.

* * *

Edward and I were standing in front of the front door after we had tucked the kids in, and again I was in awe at the way he had handled it. He must have used a million different voices and accents as he told them a bedside story, and I had never seen Victoria and James so happy as they giggled, listening intently until he had smiled, announcing it was time for them to sleep.

It brought an envious feeling to me when I realized that if I had asked the same thing of them they would have laughed and denied me, but when Edward asked it, they did it right away. I realized just how easy Edward was to get along with, how anyone - even the Terrible Twosome Twins - could fall for him in a heartbeat.

I knew this from experience, of course.

"I guess I should get going," he murmured quietly, but there was a frown on his lips when I looked, and I bit down on my lip, waiting for him to speak. He sighed quietly, before opening his mouth again, and I knew he wanted to ask me something. "Bella, is there any way you'd like to-"

He was interrupted by the door slamming open, nearly knocking him over. I gasped as the dark figure stepped into the room and immediately I knew just who it was. I could smell the alcohol on the person's breath as he grabbed me roughly, chuckling into my ear. "Bells," he slurred, and I bit down on my lip to keep myself quiet, "Bellsie."

This happened often, and each time I had to do my absolute best to keep myself from screaming at him. Whenever something went wrong, Jacob would go out and get himself impossibly wasted, and when he came back, he was always an A class asshole. The things he said were things he always regretted when he woke up in the morning and I reminded him of them.

It had become a ritual of sorts to make up as he groaned and complained his hangover was giving him. I had always asked him to stop, but the only way I seemed to be able to do was to keep him happy. Being with him had always worked, but when he left, he left me broken. I wasn't sure how to deal with it, being without him when I knew he wasn't safe alone. He had always been there for me, as my sun, my light when I needed him - but Jacob needed me just as much.

I didn't want it, but before I could stop it, his lips were crushed to mine, and my body became unresponsive and limp against his. I did not have the strength or the want to pull away, but I could practically taste the liquid he had consumed as kissed me, rough and demanding, his body pressed close enough to mine to not give me enough space. I wanted to badly to get him off, and my mind screamed to push him off of me, but I couldn't do it. The part of me that still loved Jake screamed that he needed this, and that it was my duty to be there for him until he was himself again - it had been my fault he felt hurt enough to do it in the first place, right? If I had gone to the damn party, this wouldn't have happened, anyway.

But suddenly, the weight of his body was off mine, the persistent lips gone completely. I heard a string of curses fly from Jake's mouth, and when I finally snapped my eyes open, I realized they were all directed at Edward.

"You bastard! Let me go! Get the hell of me!"

"That's not how you treat women," Edward snarled quietly, but I knew that there was hidden venom behind his carefully controlled tone - and I knew if I didn't stop him, then he would hurt Jacob when he could not be held accountable for his actions. I was about to open my mouth and speak, when Jacob opened his and spoke, instead.

"Is this what changed you, Bella? Huh, is it? Is this what you needed to tell me? That you've moved on? Was it this pretty boy, Bella? Huh?" I bit my lip to keep myself quiet, closed my eyes to keep the tears in. He didn't mean it, I reminded myself. He was just drunk. "Well, what was it? The looks? Was it the money? I saw the car in the driveway, Bella. This pansy's gotta be loaded."

I felt the tears prickling, but I ignored it, trying to block out the words and everything around me. Trying to take it, just like I always did.

"You know, that's alright, Bells. That's all you ever were anyway. A pretty face, some eye candy." My eyes snapped open, and I could feel how wet my tears had made my cheeks, the way the sobs wracked my figure - he saw, too. "You know you were just someone between me and Leah's breakups, don't you?"

_He's drunk, he's drunk, he doesn't mean it. He's just drunk, _the voice reminded me, and I did my best to listen to it, to believe it; I filled my head with the words Jacob had said to me when we met in Seattle. I had to take it, it was my job.

"You know that's why I left, right? Leah was pregnant, Bella. She still is - but I can't be a father. I just came back to get over here, and when I do, well, this is what I find." He laughed, throwing his head back, and I knew he was close to falling over, by the way his words were almost incoherent, slurred to the point where they were almost all one word. "Are you pregnant, too, Bella? Did pretty boy knock you up? I could see how it could happen when -"

"SHUT UP!"

I wasn't sure who had spoken the words at first, just that the sobs that filled the room were mine, that my body was shaking, and the room was beginning to spin in my anger and confusion. "Please, Jake," I begged quietly, my voice weak and hoarse, feeling pitiful at the moment. I don't even think I was capable of walking at this point, but I realized then in the back of my head that it had been me who had screamed.

"Make me," his rough voice ordered as his arms grabbed me blindly, much too drunk to truly make moves like this. His lips were going to crash back into mine, and I wouldn't have been able to stop them - but I didn't have to. Strong arms from years of sports, muscled to perfection, grabbed him instead, for the first time since he had grabbed him I was reminded of Edward's presence.

"I thought I told you," he practically hissed, his voice now low and deadly, "not to treat a woman like that."

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised no Jake bashing, but this really doesn't count, does it? :P He was drunk! I mean, he doesn't actually mean anything said here - minus a few things that he might have let slip (READ WHAT HE SAID CAREFULLY, GUYS, it's gonna come up later) - and he'll get to redeem himself in the next chapter. The thing is, this whole chapter kind of wrote itself, and I ended up hating this little version of Jake I typed up. It's funny how things work out like that, huh?**

**By the way, in case you want to flame me for making Jake OOC, everyone's a little different when they'd drunk. ;D I know this from experience. **

**Oh, and right there, that's another cliffhanger, isn't it? Whoops! I didn't mean to do it, I swear. xD No pointy objects, please!**

**Okay, so someone suggested that I give reviewers a quote from the next chapter - and I might just end up doing that if you do this time around, because one, I feel bad for giving you another cliffie, if you can call it that, and two, you guys are awesome and deserve it.**

**And if you don't review, I'll change this to BxJ - that's really only bad for the Team Edward fans who freaked out about Jake in the story, but oh well. :P (Except I would never really do that, because one, I have officially become aggravated with my Jake, and two, I prefer Edward myself.)**

**SO, before I get more pointy objects thrown at my head (lol), I'm gonna go ahead and end this little author's note. **

**Lots of love! Questions and all that, suggestions, whatever, go ahead and send them and I'll get back to you soon as possible. ;D**

**-Nick**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I said it once and I will say it again, I own nothing.**

**A/N: Almost two hundred reviews, now! Haha, sorry, I'm easily excited. Thank you all for reviewing and continuing to read my story, it means a lot to me. :)**

**Also, I was expecting a whole bunch of flames for the last chapter and I only got, eh, one or two, so I am a happy camper! I also got a whole bunch of people telling me Edward should beat up Jake because he deserved it, so I guess I got the opposite reaction than what I was expecting. :P Oh well! Either way, that's all solved in this chapter, so read on. **

**I don't know what else to say besides read and enjoy. ;D**

* * *

I watched with horror as Jake struggled against Edward, trying desperately to get myself to move from the spot where my feet were rooted to the ground. Jacob was screaming curses and Edward seemed as calm as ever, but I knew a couple more words from Jake and his perfect calm façade would be ruined - at least I was guessing. When Jacob was drunk, he was more than a little infuriating.

"Stop it, Jake!" I demanded, my voice hardly a demand, but more of a question. I did my best to scream, but even to my ears it sounded weak and quiet. Biting on my lip, I watched as Jake turned his glare to me, Edward's eyes moving to me, as well.

"I think you need to go. I'm sick of you doing this to me - I'm just sick of this. I'm sorry for what I said to you before, but…" I took a moment to stop, before shaking my head.

"_I'm saying I grew up, Jake. Time for you to do some, too."_

The words repeating themselves in my head as I stared at the face of one very angry Jacob, the one who had always been there for me, the one who I used to love dearly. There were so many good things about him, and I knew that in my heart, but standing here with him like this made it so hard for me to see them. If he had compromised a bit, if he had worked with me - maybe it would have worked out.

One look at the boy standing in the doorway, still holding Jake back at the first sign of danger ruined that theory for me, and I tried to calm down the guilt rising from the pit of my stomach, thoroughly sickening me.

"You know what? I'm really not sorry for what I said, because I meant it," I whispered, my voice cracked and hoarse as I did my best to get the words out. "I think you need to go, Jake. I think you need to leave."

Jake's eyes filled with disgust as he looked me over, his forehead scrunching in concentration as he tried to get the words to sink in, and I knew he was hardly capable of anything when he was drunk like this. This had happened before, perhaps only once or twice, but I wasn't sure if I could deal with this. I'm not sure I could stand the pressure of trying to reason with him when he was like this, and I didn't want him to be in a house with five year olds, just doors away.

"You're kicking me out?" he slurred in disbelief, and I nodded my head slightly. The tears rolled down my cheeks as he slammed the door after ripping away from Edward's grip, making a disgusted noise. I watched him from afar as he slinked down the road, not able to stay in a straight line, and shook my head.

"He's going to get himself hurt. He has nowhere to go," I whispered to myself, realizing my obvious mistake, but Edward heard it, sighing loudly. His eyes drifted to the stairs behind us, and so did mine - I grimaced, seeing two peeping five year olds, both who did not have to witness that.

"I can handle it. You go."

I turned to him, blinking in my confusion, and he smiled slightly, but I could tell it was weary and he was thoroughly aggravated. "I can watch the twins. Just go after him, so he doesn't hurt himself or someone else," he explained, his voice gruff with anger as I nodded my head, and without waiting a second longer I grabbed my coat and hurried out of the room.

* * *

It wasn't hard finding Jake at all, but convincing him to come back to the house was a but more difficult. I think we stood there screaming at each other for a good couple of minutes, his more of incoherent slurs, before he ran into the road - and almost got hit by a car.

"Jake, see? You're going to kill yourself! Stop being an ass and let me take you back to the house," I pleaded quietly, losing my voice.

Jake rolled his eyes, turning on me so he could yell from the sidewalk on the other side of the street. "Screw you, Bella. I'm sorry I got drunk, alright?" His voice was angry, but I knew he wasn't sober, so I waited for more slurs that we would both regret in the morning. "But it's true. Everything I said before that was true. It was always you. I loved you, alright? I came back here to get you to realize that."

The words burned me more than one of his slurred insults ever could, because I knew, as I looked into his reddened, angry obsidian eyes that he was dead serious - this was not something he would regret saying when I reminded him of it.

"You left because Leah was _pregnant_, Jake. You know how she is - she needed you. And you know what, she still does." My words were firm, and his eyes snapped to me, now confused at my sudden confidence - if I was being honest, so was I. "It's time to grow up, Jake, I said it once and I'll say it again. That baby needs a father, too. I don't care if it's not yours, I don't care how much you say you don't love her, she _needs you._"

"I love you though, Bella," he whispered, and something in his tone seemed to be begging - but I knew that he had given up, I could tell from his tone. I had won the battle, and the war, but I did not feel victorious like I usually did.

It was the same sinking feeling I had felt since Jake had shown up again.

"I know," I murmured sadly, one lone tear streaking down my cheek, "it doesn't change anything, though. I'm sorry."

There was silence between us, and he slowly moved across the thin street that was separating us, his arms wrapping around me, and I didn't fight it this time. Just like old times, I welcome it, letting him cry, and crying along with him. It felt good, for once. It was something we both needed.

"Do you love him?"

His words surprised me; I had expected them to be harsh, angered, but they were nothing but genuinely curious, and a bit hurt. I knew it would hurt him that I had moved on, but he had done so himself, as well. We both knew we no longer belonged with each other, and there was no reason to deny it. I didn't think it was possible for me, anymore, and I wasn't sure I truly wanted to try.

"I don't know, Jake. I really don't know."

My only response was a nod as he pulled away, flashing me a halfhearted smile and walked with me back to the house in silence.

* * *

When we got back to the house, Jake went straight for the bedroom, much to my relief. I watched him walk up the stairs as I threw my shoes off, wanting to go straight to bed and sleep - then I remembered one very important detail; Edward was probably still in the house somewhere, if he had honored his promise.

My heart was pounding unnecessarily at the thought of him in my house as I made my way up the stairs, and found myself heading straight for the spare bedroom where the twins would be staying. Biting my lip, I opened the door hesitantly, and my eyes widened considerably at the scene before me.

There on the bed was Edward Cullen, his eyes closed in sleep, Victoria asleep on one arm, James on the other; I realized with a rather large smile that they had fallen asleep like that when I noticed the story book he had read from open on his chest. Grinning to myself, I grabbed the book and took a seat on the rocking chair on the other side of the room, unable to keep my eyes away from the scene before me.

My eyes began to get heavy, and soon I had fallen asleep, my eyes still fastened firmly on the adorable scene before my eyes.

* * *

His soft bronze hair tickled my cheeks as my eyes slowly opened, groaning as my eyes adjusted to the light of the room; but I was well rewarded by the beautiful set of emerald eyes, staring right into mine, nothing but love and adoration shining in them. He leaned down, his full lips pressing a sweet kiss to my cheek as he leaned up, and I sighed quietly at the removal of his pleasant weight on me.

"Good morning," came his whispered velvet voice, smoother than any velvet. I immediately smiled in reaction, a shiver curling up my spine, regardless of the warm temperature of the room and the blankets still wrapped around me. "Did you sleep well?"

I tried to find words through my sudden incoherency as his sweet breath tickled my face, his scent something purely masculine but still so sweet. "Yeah, I slept really well," I whispered quietly, and he smiled, leaning down to kiss my cheek again.

"I made you breakfast," he murmured, "it's downstairs when you're ready." He smiled my favorite smile, the one that pulled up the corners of his lips in a crooked way that made him seem even more beautiful.

"You shouldn't do that," I complained, rolling my eyes, but he could tell by the tone of my voice that I was teasing by the look on his face, the grin beginning to spread over his features.

"Do what?"

"Do things like that. The romantic little things you do every day, the way you spoil me," I shrugged my shoulders, smiling as I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to bring him closer to me. "It makes other men look bad."

His chuckle filled the room as he leaned down, realizing what I wanted and the perfect start to my morning - breakfast could wait - as he leaned impossible close to me, and I could feel every bit of his body pressed against mine, his warmth filling me with a feeling only he could manage to give me. A feeling of wholeness, of love.

"You are absurd," he murmured, but something in his tone was filled with adoration as he stared down at me, "it must be one of the reasons I love you."

And just as he leaned to press his full lips against mine and give me the jumpstart I needed to every morning -

* * *

I woke up.

A groan escaped me as I forced my body to move and sit up, and that's when I realized I wasn't in the chair I was sure I had fallen asleep in the night before; the twins were laying on one bed, tucked in carefully, but I was also in a bed in the spare room, the one James was supposed to sleep in.

Blinking in confusion, I swung my legs over the bed and forced my exhausted body to move down the stairs, trying to get the dream out of my head, trying to remind myself that it was just a dream.

I wish it could have lasted for a second longer. Why did dreams always have the tendency to end right when you wanted to see them the most? Even if I would never get to know what the feeling of his lips on mine in real life, I at least wanted to feel them in my dreams, to know what I was missing out on.

My feet were cold as they walked on the hard wood floors and towards the kitchen, but I found it to be empty; there was no scent of eggs and bacon as there had been in my dream, and I rolled my eyes, wondering why I had even expected it.

However, there was the usual note from Charlie on the counter, telling me to have fun with the twins - what I wasn't expecting was one from Jake, which looked like it had been torn and crossed out just about a million times.

_Bells- _

_I don't know why I do this to myself. I have a killer hangover, and I can hardly write._

_The thing is, I'm sorry. Really sorry, but I'm not ready for you to forgive me. I need to change - so I will._

_You were right._

_You were always right, okay? And even if it hurts my pride to say it, it's the truth and I know it. _

_I love you, Bella. Hey - call me or something. Maybe we can try this online thing._

_- Jake_

I sighed as I read the note over, more than I probably had to, memorizing every word. It shouldn't hurt that Jake was gone again, but I knew inside it did. I knew I should have tried a little harder, I should have given him a chance or something, but I couldn't find it in my heart to regret this.

I knew I was right, and I knew that he needed to change. Maybe if he had realized that before it was much too late things would have worked out, but I knew I was lying to myself. Jake needed to be responsible now, and I just needed to be there for him - because that's what best friends are for.

Before I knew it the phone was ringing, and I didn't even bother to check the Caller ID. My heart was racing as I picked up the phone, throbbing at the thought of a smooth, velvety voice - too bad that's not what was at the other end.

"Bella!" The word was nearly screeched in excitement, on a high note that was purely bell-like - it was definitely Alice, alright. "I know you're not dressed you, you lazy ass. Right?"

"Mm, yeah. Because that's not a little creepy at all," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "Your point?"

"Well, get dressed," she said, her voice dripping with excitement still despite my lack of enthusiasm, "we're going to an amusement park today!"

I blinked, trying to understand this through my cloudy mind after just waking up - still a bit obsessed with the feel of Edward's lips. "Mm, why?"

"Because you're boring and the twins want to have fun. Maybe that's why they hate so much. I'll be there in an hour - if you're not dressed, I'm dressing you myself."

That's Alice for you. At least I have something to take my mind off Jake - and now that I think about it, Edward too.

--

So I was dressed. Jeans and a tee shirt, but what else was new? Victoria and James were downstairs fighting over who was better-looking - I was staying out of that one - and I was just waiting for the torture that Alice was going to release on me to begin.

The only thing is, I was jittery and on edge, because the computer was right there and I had the urge to turn it on and see if _he_ was on. I hadn't exactly done that since the night I found out, but I knew I just had to try.

Signing onto my messenger, I really didn't know what I was getting myself into.

* * *

_Playingthekeys: Hmm, what are you doing online? Don't you have children to watch?_

_Ringingbells: FYI, I don't need to hover over them. I think they're okay by themselves. Right now, I think they've started arguing over what TV show is best._

_Playingthekeys: What shows?_

_Ringingbells: Sesame Street and some Mickey Mouse show._

_Playingthekeys: Sesame Street! How can you beat Bert and Ernie and Elmo?_

_Ringingbells: Okay - sorry to bring this up again, but are you absolutely SURE you're not gay? That last sentence kind of changed my mind a bit._

_Playingthekeys: Well, technically I can't call you a stalker anymore, considering you have talked to me. And, if we're still being technical, you're talking to me now. So, I suppose you win this round - technically. _

_Ringingbells: Holy crap - I just kinda realized I am talking to you. _

_Playingthekeys: A bit slow there? That's alright. I can type slower if you'd like. Or spell the words out. Would caps lock be preferred?_

_Ringingbells: Still just as much of an asshole as always._

_Playingthekeys: That's my job._

_Ringingbells: How much are you getting paid?_

_Playingthekeys: Seeing your reactions is more than worth it, trust me._

_Ringingbells: I have to go soon, Alice will be here._

_Playingthekeys: Where to?_

_Ringingbells: Some amusement park with the kids._

_Playingthekeys: Hmmm._

_Ringingbells: Hmmm?_

_Playingthekeys: I think I'll tag along._

_Ringingbells: What? No, you won't!_

_Playingthekeys: I think I will - Mom likes it better when I drive. And I do believe we need some sibling bonding time, Alice and I._

_Ringingbells: You will NOT tag along!_

_Playingthekeys: See you, Bella._

_**Playingthekeys has signed off.**_

_Ringingbells: EDWARD CULLEN, GET YOUR ASS BACK ONLINE!_

_**Message was not sent.**_

_**--**_

* * *

**A/N: Aaand, that would bring us to the next chapter. :P**

**Also, just remember what happened in the last couple chapters, because it might come back later - just giving you guys a heads up. ;) The next chapter is a lot lighter than these last chapters, and my extremely lame sense of humor comes back!**

**So, what do you get when you put hyperactive Alice plus the Terrible Twosome Twins, plus Bella, PLUS Edward?**

**Uhm, you'll see. xD**

**Review, guys. Also, I didn't give a quote of the last chapter to reviewers like I said I would because, like I said I wouldn't, I didn't have any time. And today I thought it would just be better to put up the chapter, eh? **

**Questions, criticism, suggestions, all that!**

**Click the button now, kids. ;D**

**-Nick**


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS. :) Sorry I did not update daily as I promised I would, life got a bit crazy and this chapter took a long time to write. I had a lot of problems with it, and if I'm being honest, I still do.**

**I don't like this chapter so much, but I dunno. I like the next one, which is already written, so we won't have this problem. ;D Of course, by tomorrow I might tinker with it so much it'll be completely different, knowing me, but oh well!  
**

**Guys, as usual, comments are greatly appreciated. I love your feedback, and your reviews honestly make me smile. Thank you so much. :) **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

My mind was in overdrive as I tried to think through all the ways this day could happen. I had done crazy things with Alice of course, so I was used to her kind of behavior; but would I be able to act the same with Edward around us? How would I be able to hide my feelings for Edward when he was right there? I had always admired him from afar, so it had been easy to keep it from Alice. But what now?

For the first time, the idea of telling Alice about my feelings for Edward - which even I didn't know, fully - came to mind. How would she react? Alice had always been there for me, seeming to be unswervingly loyal. We had gotten into many fights, just because we thought about things differently, but it never took long to make up at all. Would it tear us apart, though, if she knew about the way I thought about her brother?

It had never truly occurred to me what it would be like to explain this to her, and the feeling made me sick from the pit of my stomach. Could I really keep this from her? The thought of being with Edward in a relationship still seemed like something far off and impossible, but shouldn't I at least tell her?

I realized that the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach was the guilt of keeping something from my best friend. Isn't that best friends are for? To keep your secrets, and talk these things out with you? Of course, usually the crush is the hot guy who's dating the cheerleader, and you just want to talk about how you want to knock some sense into them - against this time, added bonus! Me and Alice had a twist, it was that guy, but it happened to be her brother.

And he happened to also be in intelligent, amusing, extremely easy-going, and, not to mention, great with kids. Go figure.

I groaned as I forced myself to make my way across the hall, knocking on the twin's door. When I didn't get a response I rolled my eyes, jiggling the doorknob.

"Hey, guys. Open the door." I heard giggling from the other side, and sighed again. "James. Vicki. We're going to an amusement park with Alice…and Edward. Open the door."

The door finally swung open, revealing two excited faces, and I had to smile. Even though they put me through a lot of trouble, when they wanted to be, they could be pretty cute, I admitted. Yesterday was the best I had ever gotten along with them, and I just hoped I could keep it up - the pranks and the trouble seemed inevitable, but I would try to be patient.

"Wait," Victoria gave me a look, and I arched an eyebrow, gesturing for her to continue. "Who's _Edward?"_

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Edward is -"

"Is he your _boyfriend?"_ James piped up, and I sighed in frustration, shaking my head again in denial - that didn't seem to work, considering my cheeks were pink at the words (because I wished he was, and I knew it), and Victoria was jumping up and down.

"Bella's got a boyfriend! Bella's got a boyfriend!"

The chanting seemed to continue for a good five minutes, or it possibly could have just seemed that long because I was standing there waiting for it to end. I think the humiliation could have prolonged that moment for a good couple minutes.

"So, did you hug?" Victoria fired off, watching me expectantly.

"Did you _kiss?"_ James questioned, and then seemed to exchange a look with Victoria.

"Eww, kissing!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

The giggles rang out around me, and I had to smile; ah, childhood days, when the word 'kiss' caused excessive giggling and imagining what it could possibly be like. In all honesty, I found myself imagining it a bit too much than I should, so I couldn't exactly blame them.

"Did you make love?"

My eyes widened considerably at Victoria's question. Wasn't she five? Who knew what that was when they were five? Hell, I didn't even wonder when I was five! Did I? All I remembered was thinking something was a bit off with my mother's 'babies are born when angels touch your cheek and give you a blessing for a beautiful baby, sweetheart, now go play with your dollies' speech.

"Victoria!" I think my jaw had dropped, and Victoria was giggling at my speechlessness; like she was proud of it. "Where did you learn that from?"

"I heard someone on the TV talking about it. What does it mean?" she questioned curiously, and James nodded his head, as if they were wondering the same things. I grinned at them, shrugging my shoulders simply.

"'Dunno. Ask mommy and daddy when you get a little older, mmkay?"

And they seemed to agree with this as I walked down the stairs, them in tow, asking me every little insignificant question about Edward - who I insistently told them was not my boyfriend, but was a bit disgruntled by the fact I could answer _every single question_ - and then when they got bored of that, about the amusement park. At least one thing in my life seemed to be going pretty damn well.

I wouldn't be too hopeful, though, because as a silver Volvo pulled into my driveway, I knew I was in for it.

Alice did not look happy, to say the least, in the passenger seat. I guessed it was from her brother as I slid into the back of the car, avoiding all contact with the driver - knowing the second I looked into those emerald eyes, I would be a goner.

"Hey, guess what?" Alice questioned me, turning around in her seat to look at me. "He's not just the driver. He's coming with us."

The kids seemed to be excited by that fact as they buckled themselves in, bickering about who was tall enough to ride the 'big kid' rides - when, in reality, both of them were probably too short. It was a lot easier than trying to ignore Edward, that was for sure.

"Oh, really?"

I couldn't help it. I caught the knowing smirk boring into me from the rearview mirror as I spoke in an innocently curious tone, or I hoped, as Alice sulked. Edward chuckled from his spot in the driver's seat, and I tried to play it cool - which was easy, considering I melted into the seat.

"Is it really that bad?" he questioned innocently, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, really," Alice muttered. "It wouldn't have been that bad, either! But did you have to invite _her_?"

My heart sank. I knew very well who _her_ was, because I had begun to internally reference Rosalie Hale as 'her'. Did she really deserve after the way she acted? She always seemed so high and mighty, like she was better than everyone else around her. It wasn't a cheerleader thing, contrary to popular belief. People chose to be that way. I knew a couple nice cheerleaders, not well, but I knew them. Rosalie was just, well, Rosalie. She only cared about Rosalie.

And I still wondered why Edward was still dating her. In a way, it upset me, even when I knew it shouldn't.

"I didn't ask her," he mumbled, and for a second I thought he was embarrassed - until I realized it was more of a pout from his expression in the mirror, making my previous distaste for him fade. He seemed to be able to do that, but only Edward could pull off that look. "She was wondering what I was doing, so I told her."

"Then you invited her."

"It would be rude not to," Edward pointed out, giving Alice a bit of a halfhearted glare.

Of course. I inwardly sunk into the seat in disappointment, wishing she could have invited herself - but thoughts of the way she acted and her voice rang in my mind, and that was my small comfort. At least I knew she was pushy. He could have said 'no' and she'd be all over him …

"_Oh, Eddie!" _I mocked inwardly, crossing my arms and pouting. There was conversation around me, even some singing to whatever music was playing from the radio - on Alice's part, of course, and then the kids joined in - but I stayed out of it.

I was pouting like a five year old. Looks at the rearview mirror, and Edward seemed to be doing the same thing. It was my small comfort as I grinned to myself, leaning back into the car seat.

* * *

It was worse than I expected. Rosalie was like some frail rose petal or something, how ironic. We met her in the parking lot, and surprise, surprise, she had some big expensive convertible. It was red and flashy, and I saw people gawking at it as I grudgingly walked towards her, the twins flanking at either side of me, a forced smile on my face. I had expected Edward and Rosalie to branch off and do whatever couples did - make out on a bench or something, even though I knew that wasn't something Edward did. Or I hoped, anyway.

That's not what happened, though. They followed after us as we walked around the park, and Edward seemed to be scowling the whole time. I had expected it to be awkward between us, but now with Rosalie involved, it was just ten times worse. She'd complain just about every five seconds about something, and it was annoying the living hell out of me, to be blunt.

I was distracted by the twins, though, who seemed enthused, and Alice, who seemed to bounce in her excitement, except, that wasn't exactly knew. The twins were now gasping at something, wondering if it was possible to have a heart attack on a thrill ride, and I turned my head in curiosity.

There in front of me was something monstrous. It was a rollercoaster, huge and with some many corkscrews and just about the biggest drop I have ever seen - except, I was sure there were bigger. It went upside down just about three times, and to top it off, it did the whole thing _backwards_ after it was over, as if once forwards wasn't enough.

And the twins were bouncing up and down.

"Can we go, Bella?" quipped James.

"Yeah, Bella, can we go?" piped in Victoria, staring at me expectantly.

"Erm, well, guys," I started, still staring at what they wanted to go on in awe, something I wouldn't have even glanced at otherwise. "I think you're a little too young. You're probably not tall enough - sorry to burst your bubble, though."

There was a collective sigh of disappointment, and I felt myself smiling despite it, but the sight of Edward grinning and pulling Rosalie towards the entrance made the sickening jealousy from before come back, disgusting me.

"No!" Rosalie protested, rolling her eyes. "Eddie, I don't _do_ rollercoasters."

_Shut up, bitch, _the meaner part of me wanted to say, _suck it up, the world doesn't revolve around you, unfortunately. I'm sure you'd like that, though. _Of course, I could never actually say that to somebody. _Unfortunately. _

"C'mon, Rose!" Edward tried to convince her. If it was me, I knew I would have instantly given up, melting as he stared at me. I knew he was looking at her through his eyelashes, pouting adorably just like he had done in the car, and I knew if I wasn't staring at his back - and he wasn't talking to Rosalie - I would be a pile of Bella goo.

"No!" Rosalie repeated herself, walking away from him and shaking her head. "This whole place is ridiculous if you ask me," she muttered, taking her place next to Alice - who visibly shifted away, much to my amusement.

"Hey, Alice -"

"No go, bro," Alice giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "That's pretty crazy, and I'd rather not lose my cheese fries all over you."

Edward grimaced at the wonderful imagery, sighing in defeat at having no one to go with him. I don't know what came over me. It was as if some other force had taken over me, and I was no longer in my body. I knew, I just knew, if I was on that thing I would be scared out my mind, that I would scream and that I might just prove James' theory, that it was possible to have a heart attack on a thrill ride.

"I'll go with you," I piped up, instantly berating myself for my stupidity - but Edward's breathtaking smile made me unable to regret my words. Rosalie's glare, however, put a damper on my faux excitement.

* * *

I think I screamed louder than I ever have before. I was muttering under my breath the whole time, and Edward was grinning at me. I was terrified, absolutely terrified.

"We're so high, oh god, we're so friggin' high," I was muttering as we went up the first freakishly high hill, "we're getting higher, oh, gosh, we're getting _higher,_" I groaned as Edward chuckled next to me, the epitome of calm.

"You're very observant, aren't you?" he teased.

Damn him and my inability to hate him.

At the first drop, I was over. I was screaming my lungs out, absolutely stunned with my terror. I knew it was a horribly bad idea to agree to go on with him, but when I had spoken it, it had seemed like I was supposed to say it. Like I had to prove something to both him, myself, and definitely Rosalie.

My eyes were screwed tight the entire ride, and when I finally got my chance to release myself from the seat belt, annoyed by the cheery ride attendant, "thank you for riding the _Devil's Advocate_, we hope you enjoyed your ride, and have a wonderful rest of your day!", I was beyond relieved. I don't think I was ever so happy to be on my feet, though I had to admit I was a bit too nauseous to be happy.

Edward was grinning wide as he stepped down the stairs with me, helping to guide me by the arm - and I hated to think it, but even the simple touch sent electric currents up my spine. Alice was giggling when we got down, and Rosalie was scowling. When she caught sight of me, she glared daggers, and I was instantly confused.

Alice pulled my aside, pointing to the screen where they took pictures of the people on the rollercoaster - I inwardly cursed myself. I should have known.

I found the picture immediately. I felt the hot, angry stare of Rosalie boring into my back as I stared at the picture - the picture of me gripping firmly to Edward, my eyes closed in fear. I realized what it looked like.

My head was tucked under his jaw securely, and his arms were supporting me and helping me in my fear, considering he wasn't afraid to let go of the bar, while I had the thing in a death grip the entire time, my hands having a bit of trouble unclenching at first.

I felt my cheeks burning, because, if it had been any other situation - not a rollercoaster ride of death which I just _barely_ survived - then it could have been, almost, maybe, _kind of _romantic. Kind of.

The twins made it worse. They giggled as soon as they saw the picture, and I knew I was done for. I tried to steer them away - away from Rosalie's eyes, still glaring at me, and the awkward look of Edward as he stared at the picture, too. I wished I knew what he was thinking, too.

"Bella's got a boyfriend, got a boyfriend, got a boyfriend! Kissy, kissy!"

The twin's sing songing did nothing for the situation. Rosalie glared full force, looking like as soon as she was alone she as going to murder me, slowly and painfully, and I saw out of the corner of my eye - much to my further embarrassment - Edward's smirk, confident and unaffected.

Great. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Thoughts, comments, all that good stuff? xP C'mon, be nice and send them to me. Did you expect Rose to play tag along? At first, even I didn't write her in - but then I got an idea, so I just had to. Trust me. And you'll see what I'm talking about in the next chapter.**

**By the way, I promise to stay by normal updating patterns now - one chapter a day. ;D Really. This took a while for me to write - but I still think I was pretty speedy, compared to others - because I was bit undecisive.**

**Oh, and the rollercoaster name in this is completely fictional. The only good parks I know are across the country from where Bella and the gang are, so, I made one up. xP I still don't have a name, hence why it wasn't mentioned in this chapter. But my brother thought it would be a cool thrill ride name, so, eh, I went with it. /shrug**

**Okay, some questions asked that were asked in bulk I'm gonna answer here. Q&A! Woot!**

**Question: Is Jake coming back in the story?**

**_Answer_: Yes, he is. You'll see where, but trust me, it's nothing like the last couples. Don't worry.**

**Question: Who is Leah pregnant with?**

**_Answer_: See the above question. When Jake comes back in, you might just get your answers to all these Leah-based questions. Just thought I'd let you guys know you will get answers.**

**Question: When will you get to the romance?!**

**_Answer_: Patience is a virtue? ;D Don't worry. I'll get there, promise. **

**If you have your own questions, put it in your review, or send me a PM! I'll answer it right here. xD Any questions are good. Even odd ones. I like odd questions, and no question is stupid, right?**

**REVIEW. :) I love you all... and it makes me happy. Isn't that good enough? Promise I'll come up with a cool way to reward you guys, soon. Quotes or something.**

**Or Edward ice cream. Sound good? ;D **

**-Nick**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Yes, if you haven't figured it out by now, I own nothing. xP**

**A/N: Hahaha. Hahaaa. /giggle**

**Oh, gosh. You'll see what's so funny at the end - but for now, just read, mmkay?**

**Thank you guys so much for your continued reviewing. :) I really do love them. They make me smile, like I've said before. I never expected to get so much feedback for this story as I have, and it's been as much fun for me as it - hopefully - has been for you. Please don't stop reviewing, because all of your ahmazing comments keep me writing and make this so much more of an experience for me.**

**As I've said, don't be afraid to leave in some suggestions, comments, advice. Anyway, you can hear more of my rambling - and a shocking revelation! - at the bottom, just read and enjoy for now. xD**

* * *

I don't know how I got myself into this, but I knew now it was something I had to deal with. Why was Edward smirking like he was? Didn't he see that his girlfriend wanted to attempt to murder me, and overly hyper five year olds were jumping up and down in their obvious excitement - obviously thinking we were a couple, when we weren't?

I might want us to be, but we weren't, and now Rosalie obviously knew something was going on between us, but nothing was. If it was anything, it was an extremely awkward friendship that resulted from a close online friendship - it wasn't anything else, right? This was all too much to think about, and I truly wished I could run from this.

The twins were still jumping up and down and giggling, but they stopped when Edward turned to them, smirking in my direction in the process. Well, I'm glad at least one of us found the humor in this messed up situation.

"How about we get some ice cream?" he questioned, now grinning warmly down at the twins, and I knew he was using _that smile_. It was crooked, making his lips look even more inviting - and the thought had crossed my mind more than once, wondering what it was like to kiss him. It was so irrational, but he did that to me. He had an affect that I couldn't explain. And when we were together, it caused this odd chemical reaction, something I could never really explain.

The kids, as I expected, were quick to run off. It was so odd how easily they came to like them, but at the same time, I wasn't surprised. Before a couple days ago, Edward had seemed like someone I could look at but never touch - figuratively speaking, of course. I had crushed on him for as long as I could remember, but I had always known there were so many things in our way. This time, however, he felt closer like ever.

For the first time in years, Edward Cullen seemed touchable to me. It was as if that one star you always wish you could just reach out and touch - the one you always looked at and wished on, spilling your dreams to - had drifted just a little bit closer. It was an amazing feeling, seeing this side of things, this side of Edward.

Unfortunately, reality was quick to sink in as someone grabbed my arm, jerking me back from my own thoughts. Annoyed, I had assumed it was Alice - I was mortified that I was wrong.

"Hey there," came her snide remark, and I bit on my lip, trying to find words. What do you say in this situation? Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, and I knew she was just waiting to spit things out at me. I couldn't say I blamed her, either. "Can we talk for a sec?" Her voice was carefully controlled, but I could hear the hate twisting her words around, her eyes narrowed to slits.

I nodded my head, and she proceeded to drag me to a shady spot under a tree, where I knew everyone could still see us if they wanted. "Look," she started, her words spit out like venom, "I see what you're doing, alright? I think it's cute, but just stop while you're ahead. I know Edward, okay?"

Did she really? I took a moment to try and regain my thoughts, trying not to be affected by the tone of her voice, but it didn't help. "Stop doing what?" I managed to question, my voice hardly a squeak. I couldn't get much else. Rosalie's beauty was extremely intimidating, and it was starting to get to my head.

I knew Edward wasn't like all his friends; he had definitely shown me that online. I recalled all the conversations we had, all the times I had laughed at his humor, the way he spoke. And when I had really met him, that day in the piano room - well, it was just so natural. It wasn't something forced, and although I had been out of my mind in nerves, he had made it so easy. It was extremely hard not to get along with him.

The thing was, though, I knew what we had against us. First off, and most important to me, there was his sister. Alice was my very best friend, especially now, and what if this got in the way? I wouldn't be able to let that happen - but she had to be getting suspicious, didn't she? Calls at midnight, him wanting to play tag along with us? It had to be getting obvious.

Then there was his friends. I wasn't sure if I could deal with them. They all seemed the same to me, like carbon copy clones. They talked the same, walked the same - damn, some of them even looked the same. I didn't know them, so I knew I shouldn't judge, but how would they accept Edward and I? Would they at all?

Of course, then there was Rosalie. Rosalie who was standing right in front of me now, looking much too angry for words. Even in her anger, she was beautiful, and I wondered how it was at all possible to beat that. She could have any boy she wanted, and at the moment, she wanted Edward. And if I was being completely honest, at this moment, she scared me.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend," she snapped, making sure to stress the fact that he was hers, which I found a bit pathetic. Who was she trying to prove this to? Me, or just herself?

"Fine," I whispered, and I wondered how I even got it to come out of my mouth. It was thick with anger, of course, but there was just something inside of me that screamed to take it back. I knew though, that it was time to give it up. I didn't know who I was kidding.

That star just got impossibly far away again. I had to say, it was pretty fun planning how to reach for it, but now it was over again, it was over. There wasn't much to say anymore.

Edward came back, the twins on either side of him, a large grin on his face. Victoria had strawberry, her favorite I knew, and James had chocolate. I grinned weakly, but never met Edward's eyes, leaning down to smile at the twins - something I hadn't done if it hadn't been for the day before - if it hadn't been for him. I saw him frown out of the corner of my eyes, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't, really.

"You guys having fun?" I questioned halfheartedly, trying to be sincere. I just wanted to keep the good terms I had been with them lately. They smiled, and I realized just how cute they could be if you just gave them a chance.

"Yeah! This is so much fun, Bella!" Victoria exclaimed happily, and James nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

I realized that was what I hadn't been doing. I hadn't been giving anyone a chance. It was a mistake I had made more than once. With Jake, with the twins. And definitely with Edward, and now I was paying for it. I watched, trying to be subtle, as Edward wrapped his arm around Rosalie, ignoring the frown on my face, trying to tell myself it was the way things were supposed to be.

"Good, guys. That's great. C'mon, let's go ride the merry-go-round."

* * *

We must have walked around for hours, going on every little ride that we could get the kids on. Sometimes Edward would go on something by himself, sometimes Alice would tag along - after the rollercoaster fiasco, I didn't bother offering to go with him. In fact, I ignored him completely.

I think he noticed.

He kept giving me little glances, and I would have to be blind not to notice them. He even seemed a bit upset by the way I refused to return his glances, but I knew as soon as I looked into his shining green eyes, laced with emotion I did not want nor need to see, that my resolve would be over. I just didn't feel like getting in the way of things anymore. It was like one of those old movies - there was always that one person who got in the way of two people, and wrecked said person's life. The other woman, or something. I don't know, I just didn't want to get in the way, and Rosalie seemed to be right.

Thinking about Rosalie being right put me in an even crappier mood.

Alice had been leaving our little group every few moments to get on her cell phone, and I knew for a fact that she was talking to a boy, the way she giggled and her cheeks seemed to flush whenever she spoke. The thing was, I had never seen her quite like this, so it made me curious. Who was she talking to?

She'd probably give me more than I needed to know later, so it wasn't like I had to wonder for too long. It made me feel guilty again. In our many sleepovers, the question "_who do you like?", _had, of course, been thrown around all the time. I never answered it, because my answer would have always been her brother - which would have ended our girl's night of fun, in Alice's words, very, very awkwardly.

The twins were as hyper as ever, seemingly oblivious to the tension that seemed to be flooding on overload around them - along with Alice, in her own little word of shopping and cute boys. They seemed to be infatuated with Edward, asking him every few seconds if he wanted to ride with him. I knew, if it was any other time but this, I would have griped and gotten myself out of it.

But Edward agreed _every single time._ It made my crappy mood get even worse. I spent the rest of the day cursing inwardly, kicking things subtly, and scowling. It was childish, but it was necessary, for me at least.

* * *

When we got back to the Cullen household, I should have expected what I'd find. There were a whole bunch of people from the school there, and apparently, Esme and Carlisle were out again. Alice loved her parents, I knew she did, but she was just that kind of person.

The twins were quick to jump in the pool outside, and for a while Edward supervised them, me watching almost longingly through the sliding screen door as the mini party went on around me. That was until Rosalie called him back in, and everyone decided what we were going to do.

"Guys!" Alice called for attention, giggling as she jumped on the couch. Some people laughed at her excitement as she jumped up and down, and I had to grin, too, despite the mood I had put myself in. "We're going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. NOW! Find a seat. Make a circle."

Everyone scrambled to readjust themselves, and I quickly scurried to get out of here - Edward seemed like he wanted to do the same thing, but Rosalie grabbed him, grinning and setting him in the circle while she took a seat next a friend of hers.

Alice did the same with me, smirking. "Oh now you don't. There's plenty of cute guys here. Stop being … Bella."

How creative. Now I had my own adjective. Just lovely.

Nonetheless, I sighed in defeat, taking a seat in the odd semi circle everyone had formed while Alice ran off to grab a bottle. The game started slow, with the usual groans and complaints. I giggled as Rosalie spun Edward and he looked like he was going to break the stupid bottle, but held it in. I wasn't supposed to care anymore, after all.

When he came back and got to spin himself, though, I was having a bit of a problem. Part of me was just begging he'd pick me, and the other half was just begging he wouldn't. After all, how awkward would that be? In the closet with my longtime crush, along with my longtime online friend - who just happened to be the same people, and I still had hardly accepted yet?

As Fate had it, the bottle spun and spun, and seemed to stop on some brunette girl next to me. I smiled a bit, but the jealous was creeping up on me, and I hated it.

That is, until the bottle moved again. I watched Alice looking at me, obviously a bit disgusted - Rosalie looking like she would murder me - and realized that the bottle was now pointed on me.

Just. Lovely.

The twins chose this moment to bounce back into the room in time to save me, soaking wet, and I sighed in relief. "Hey, guys, ready to go?" I questioned hurriedly, glancing at Edward, who was frowning again.

"Yeah," James said, grinning. "When we get home, can we have cake for dinner?"

_No, but anything to get me out of here._ "Of course!"

Edward strode up to me, smiling down at the twins, and they hugged to his leg. "Hey guys, me and your cousin are just playing a little game," he murmured gently, turning to grin in my direction - I looked away. "Do you mind if we finish?"

I didn't bother to see the looks the others must be giving us, or the looks Rosalie was shooting at my back. I swear, if looks could kill.

"No!" the twins giggled simultaneously, and I realized that they had fallen in love with him, just as I had. They would do anything for him, just like I would - of course, now I was trying to get that to stop, and I was failing. Miserably.

"Okay, good."

Then he grabbed my arm and led me to the closet, the twins giggling and following as he pulled me into the closet. I glared at him in the dark, shaking my head.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" he demanded, and even in the dark, I knew his eyes were attempting to look right through me. I really was more than happy that we were in the dark and he couldn't use the full power of his green eyes on me.

That is, until he stepped closer.

His body was incredibly warm as he took my arm with one of his, gripping almost tightly. "Bella?" he whispered, knowing that there were still people listening from the other side.

"I just am, okay!"

It was a response you got from a five year old, and I knew it. I knew I had been acting childishly, but I couldn't find another solution - how could I ignore the way I felt around him now?

I wanted to get out of here. I didn't care if I didn't follow the rules of the game. I jiggled the doorknob desperately, trying to get it to open, and it just wouldn't.

The giggling sounded from the other side of the door.

"Damn it!" I cursed, not caring if they heard me at this point. I couldn't feel Edward's hurt stare looking at me a moment longer, I would go insane. "Victoria! James! Open the damn door!"

I got no response but more giggling.

One look at Edward told me ignoring him would be impossible, and we would be in here for much longer than seven minutes.

I couldn't figure out if they were going to be in heaven or hell, though.

* * *

**A/N: First things first, I giggled imagining the next chapter in my head after I wrote this chapter - and I already had the next one written. There were just a billion things I wanted to do, and I think I might just rewrite it with some of them. Hey, if you've got suggestions, feel free to send them to me! I love them, like I've said a million times already.**

**I decided not to put in a name for the amusement park because I wanted to be as accurate as possible and I already made up a ride name that wouldn't fit into an existing park - and my little editor - aka my brother - could only think of really lame names, along with me. We decided it was better to leave it unamed. xD**

**Alright, so I've decided to do a little Q&A every every update. Awsome, right? ;D Here we go.**

**Question: Didn't Edward break up with Rosalie?**

**_Answer_: Not officially. You'll see what happened in the next chapter, promise. :) It wasn't a continuation error on my part - thank god.**

**Now that's over with, the big one I got from a whopping, like, ten people. Oh, jeez guys!**

**Question: Are you a boy?**

**_Answer_: NO!**

**Haha, wow. I feel like I've disappointed you or something! At first, I was a little offended. Was there some way I spoke that made me seem like a boy, or did I indirectly call myself a boy? Was it something I referenced, or the way I had the characters speak? I went crazy trying to figure it out for a while, and then I realized, the name. xD Is that what it was?**

**Guys, Nick is short for NICOLE. Sorry to burst your bubble. If it helps any, my brother is my editor, and he's read Twilight - something I like to tease him for, but love all the same. But, no, this story is mostly written by a girl. When I was little, my friends and family would always call me 'Nick' for short, and it kind of stuck. Being the tomboy I am, haha, it never bothered me it could also be a shortened form of 'Nicholas', which was a boy name.**

**/shrug Sorry to disappoint? xD Don't be afraid to ask those kinds of questions, though, because I got a bunch of people telling me they hoped I wouldn't mind if it was too personal. It really wasn't, lol.**

**My brother says that if I had just been a cheerleader we wouldn't have this problem. Well, psh. You want me to cheer for you guys?**

**Give me a R!**

**Give me a E!**

**Give me a V!**

**Give me a I!**

**Give a E!**

**Give me a W!**

**Put it all together and what does that spell? ;D**

**XO,**

**-Nick**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So, first off, I'd like to say I'm really sorry for the delay for this chapter. One, I was really busy, and two, this chapter was a pain to write. xD Either way, it's done now, and I hope it's worth it for you guys! Another thing, it's a little short, so I'm very sorry about that. I had a major case of writer's block, but I think it's over now, so I promise a longer chapter next time to make up for it. Sound fair? :)**

**Second, I've had this story compared to "You Got Mail" a lot - the thing is, I wouldn't know, because I never saw the movie. :P Maybe I should check that out, eh? Just letting you know that if that's the case it was most definitely not intentional - you can't exactly steal from something you don't know about. I've also had this compared to "Cinderella Story" and while I LOVE that movie, it didn't cross my mind until it was pointed out. But, I guess I do see where you're coming from with that, so thanks for pointing it out! **

**Third, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, for the amazing reviews, as always. The response for this story is just amazing in my eyes, and you guys are the best. Lots of Edward ice cream for you guys in the future - and for the people that asked about my recipe for that, well, too bad. You don't get to know. :P Maybe if you review .../cough**

**Anyways, here's chapter eleven, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

There was a long awkward silence as I digested, slowly, that I was locked in a closet with Edward and he seemed to scowl in the dark, from what I could see. It didn't make perfect sense to me even though the concept was fairly simple. If it had been any other time, I would probably be out of my mind in nerves, and in all honesty I was now, just not for the same reason.

"You didn't answer my question," Edward insisted after a few moments of continued silence, shifting so he could see my face, even if we were in the dark.

I sighed quietly in resignation, finally turning my head to him. Even in the dark I could see every bit of emotion in his deep green eyes, and I could see the frustration from his furrowed eyebrows, the way his face contorted in thought.

"Rosalie thinks I'm flirting with you," I explained quietly, as if that made any difference. If that was the end of it, I wouldn't have even cared, but he seemed to know there was more. He raised an eyebrow, and even in the dark I saw his right hand raise as he waved for me to continue. "And it's just weird! I mean, I always thought…"

"That'd you'd never meet your online friend in real life," he finished for me, nodding his head - I realized he was probably thinking around the same lines. I realized at that moment that we were in very much the same situation. I recalled all the things he had told me, probably thinking that I was some random stranger, all the secrets we had both shared with each other.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly, my mind still wandering. "I mean, I told you -" My cheeks tinted pink, and I couldn't be more thankful that it was dark in the closet as I trailed off, but he seemed to understand. Even in the darkness of the confined area, I knew I saw the corner of his lips curl up into a smirk.

"I told you how I really feel about Rosalie, but that's not such a surprise anymore," he mumbled, shrugging. I raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he meant, but he didn't keep me waiting too long, going on to explain himself. "I told her, too. She doesn't seem to believe me. I'm not sure how to break up with her officially, but I'll figure it out."

"I don't get it," I finally mumbled, after a few minutes of more comfortable silence, shifting so I could lean against the closet door, nearly tripping over something on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Edward inquired, confused, and I sighed, trying to sort through my own thoughts.

"I mean, why you do this. If you don't really like the way you act, who you hang out with, your girlfriend…" I trailed off, gesturing my hand to try and make him understand what I was getting at, and he chuckled, nodding for me to continue. "Then why do you pretend to? No one really knows you, except for…"

"You and close family," he finished, and in the little lighting the closet provided, I could see him smile, crooked but absolutely stunning. I would never get over what it looked like when he smiled, truly smiled. It was something that I wished I could see just a little more, and it seemed to lighten the mood further.

I was about to mention that he hadn't answered my question, but closed my mouth as soon as he began speaking again. "I don't know," he finally answered me, his voice a near whisper, silky smooth but seeming somehow rough - I knew this was a hard subject for him.

"Don't know what?"

"Why I do it. Why I pretend." He shrugged his shoulders simply, and his eyes moved from me to around the closet, his eyes locking on some game boards. I took the silence to examine the names idly; Don't Wake Daddy, Candyland, Monopoly, Life, Clue, Twister…I almost grinned at the thought of Edward playing Twister, but then he spoke again.

"I guess I'm afraid no one will accept it if they know what I really want, and who I really am. It was just always easier to blend in than to stick out," he mumbled, shrugging. "At first, sports and all of that was just something I did for fun - actually, it still is. But I felt, I don't know, accepted." He sighed in frustration, trying to find a way to explain myself, and I shrugged.

"But they're not really accepting you," I pointed out, shifting so I could sit down - shortly after, Edward did as well, so we were sitting across from each other in the cluttered space. "They're just accepting the person you've created. They're not even really your friend, they're the friends of-"

"The person I pretend to be," he finished for me, and I nodded. He sighed, nodding his head, before he looked over at me. "I'm glad I found out who you are."

The way his eyes were boring into me now were making me almost self conscious, and I took a moment to bite on my lip, trying to look away from his penetrating green stare. His forehead seemed to be creased in concentration as he gauged my expression, and finally, I nodded.

"Me, too. I feel like…there's someone who really knows me. All of me, anyway," I murmured after a few moments, and I could see his lips curls up again.

"Exactly."

I hadn't realized how close he had leaned until I could feel his breath on my face, sweet, but at the some time spicy. It was amazing, and it occurred to me this was the closest I had ever been. My stomach was doing back flips and my heart was stuttering out of control as it occurred to me exactly where I was.

Locked in a closet with Edward Cullen. I was face to face with him, and now our noses were almost touching.

There was a long silence as he simply stared at me, and I looked back. There didn't seem to be any words, but outside of the door I could hear people beginning to wonder where we were. Finally I heard Alice's voice, declaring she was giving us two minutes before she came to get us out. I heard the twins giggling still, sounding quite proud of themselves.

I couldn't help but feel grateful my cousins were the Terrible Twosome Twins, for once in my life.

At first, I had thought that him knowing all about me, especially my infatuation with him would make things awkward and give me a reason to ignore him, but it didn't. He didn't act any different, and just being around him made me feel at ease, like I was with a long lost friend. Still, my stomach seemed to be filled with that butterfly feeling you only get with certain people.

"What now?" I finally whispered in question, realizing we only had limited time before they came for us. "Alice is going to find us, soon."

That's when I realized it. There was this mischievous glint in his green eyes, glowing in the darkness as he leaned impossibly closer. I bit my lip, opening my mouth to question, but he shook his head, effectively silencing me.

"If you remember correctly, we're still playing Seven Minutes in Heaven."

I nodded my head weakly, caught in his gaze, too stunned by the almost flirtatious note in his velvet-like voice to speak.

"Well, they're going to wonder what we did in that time, aren't they? We can't say we talked. That's just not how the game works."

Finally I realized what he was getting at, only when it was much too late. His face got closer still, and he paused for a moment. I didn't realize what for until I looked into his eyes, at the sudden uncertainty - he was silently asking for permission. I couldn't find my voice, so I only dipped closer.

My lips met his and I couldn't see anything but him. It was that stupid cliché, where people compare the kiss to fireworks, but that's what it was. I don't know what happened, but as our lips met, something exploded inside of me. Shyness thrown out the window, I grabbed at his hair, pulling him closer, willing his full lips closer to mine.

Kissing Edward was nothing like I would have imagined, because this far exceeded my expectations. My whole body seemed to give myself into the action, my stomach plummeting and my heart thudding at every move his lips made on mine. I fought to keep my eyes open, wanting to see his beautiful face. His eyelids were closed, hiding the deep emeralds I loved so much, but his dark, long lashes framed his close eyes, contrasting against the flawless skin. High cheekbones, a perfectly angled nose, and the way his lips twisted as they moved against mine, a smile.

I'm not sure how many times we came up for breath and then went back to kissing, but I wasn't keeping track. It was like magic. For a moment, we forgot where we were, who we are. Nothing mattered but no matter how much I tried to tell myself this was wrong, nothing had ever seemed more right. My fingers still weaving themselves through soft auburn hair, I smiled my lips once again found his, moving against them in their own dance.

That was, until light leaked into the room, the door finally opening with a creak. I gasped as I pulled away as quickly as I possibly could, Edward looking nothing short of dazed as his eyes shot open and turned towards the source of light, as well.

"E-Edward? Bella?! What the hell?" came the screech, and immediately, I knew we were both in for it.

"Oh, God, Alice…"

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Cliffhanger, much? :P I feel evil leaving off there. So how will Alice react to them getting steamy in the closet? (lol) Hehe, and lots of good stuff coming in the next chapter, probably not what you expect, but you'll see! Fun, fun, fun. **

**Alright, so I got some questions that, as promised, I'm going to address down here. Woohoo, right?**

**Question: Will you ever have EPOV again?**

**_Answer_: Mm, yes, I've decided that I'm going to put EPOV later in the story.**

**Question: When are we going to find out more about Jacob/Leah? Is there going to be Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie?**

**_Answer_: Soon, yes, and, yes. ;DD Just, be patient, guys. I'm getting there, I'm getting there. Isn't it better when it's not all rushed out and crunched together into one chapter? **

**And, as always, review, review, review. Or I'll start cheerleading again! Glad you guys liked my little cheer. xDD I laughed quite a few times at people wondering what it spelt - but, hey! It got you to review, right?**

**:) Love you all. Click the little button, now. It'll make me - ermm. Edward smile. And ...give you the next chapter! Yes, if you review, the next chapter automatically appears! **

**/cough Mmhm, true story.**

**-Nick**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! SM owns all. xD**

**A/N: I really don't have much to say this time around except that this is my second update of the day and I felt it would be a nice thing since I haven't been updating daily like I said I would (but I will try very hard from now on to do so!). Plus, so many of you threatened to kill me for the last cliffie. I realized a lot of my chapters end with cliffies...hehe. Sorry? :P**

**As always, thank you all for the great reviews, you never fail to amaze me. xD So, thanks times a million. Over and over and over again I will say this, so sorry if it starts to get annoying, but I'm not gonna stop. You guys deserve some recognition!**

**Now, the second chapter of today, Chapter Twelve! Enjoy, enjoy. ;D**

* * *

I tried to understand the look on Alice's face as she stared at us wide-eyed, but I knew it was more than just surprise. Alice's face was usually lit up with excitement, her pixie-like features pleasant. I was always amazed at how her mood seemed to falter; Alice was always able to get anyone in a better mood, including me. Her happiness was purely contagious. However, at this moment, that's not what I saw in her face. She was staring at us incredulously, but I saw the beginnings of anger in her eyes, her lips curled down into a frown.

"Look," I started, biting my lip and quickly scrambling out of the closet, "it's really not what you think!" I tried to defend myself, but I knew it was hardly convincing. My voice squeaked because I knew it was exactly what she thought it was, and my kiss swollen lips did nothing to help me in this situation.

"Yeah? So I didn't walk in on my best friend and my brother together in a closet, making out?" she questioned sarcastically, but something about her face made it seem like that was truly what she wanted. I sighed, biting my lip and trying to find a way to explain.

"I did it," Edward suddenly interrupted me before I could speak, shaking his head. Alice's glare turned to him, and she definitely looked nothing short of menacing. I shot Edward a questioning look, but he completely ignored me. "I forced her to kiss me. One of the guys dared me to do it…and so I did."

Suddenly I knew I was in the middle of a war field. I could have explained the truth to Alice right then and there without making difficulty in the family, but that's not what happened. I realized Edward was just trying to keep my friendship with Alice stable, which I appreciated, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he didn't want to tell her, too. Is this what we would end up being? Some secret, unable to show the world what we really were? For the first time, insecurity snuck up on me before I could crush it down; was Edward embarrassed of whatever it was between us? Would he ever be able to tell anyone, if anything did happen?

Of course this was getting ahead of myself, because there was a slim chance we got together at all, considering what had just happened. Alice turned to give me a glance, and I nodded at her silent question, afraid to answer because I knew it was a lie. If anything, I had instigated the kiss, and the fact that Edward was now in trouble with his sister made me upset. Was this really better than just telling her the truth?

"I can't believe you'd do that," Alice snapped, her eyes livid as she turned to Edward again. "You know Edward, you're a real asshole. Everything about you is just so damn _fake_. Your friends, your life, everything! You're a coward! You can't stand up to anyone. You can't ever, ever do what you really want to do, because you're too afraid of what others think! Everyone thinks you're some hero, but you're not! You're a coward!" she shouted in his face, the first time I had ever seen her yell like that. "You can do whatever the hell you want with your life, live in some perfect alternate _lie_, and I'll watch and laugh as it all comes crumbling down and no one gives a crap how _popular_ you were in high school after you graduate, but stay away from my friends! Bella is a good person. She's genuine, she's caring, and for god's sake, she's _real._ She's too damn good for you."

I watched in silence as Edward shook his head, and at first I thought he was going to object to Alice's words, or yell back. I bit my lip, feeling horrible that I was truly the cause for this fight, and Edward had done nothing to deserve this.

"No, you're right," he finally spoke, and my eyes widened, wanting to protest. She wasn't right, how could he agree with the insults she had just thrown at him? "She's too good for me, and I am a coward. Won't happen again."

I knew people in the other room were getting restless, but I also knew that this fight between Alice and Edward was not over. She was watching him wearily, confusion etched over her features as she tried to understand his all too easy surrender. "Damn straight I'm right," was the only thing she managed to get out, and I simply smiled at this, touching my friend's shoulder.

Something like guilt was sneaking up on me as I realized that we were both lying to her, but that wasn't what was bothering me most as Edward began to walk back into the room, because as he did, I saw the true warning in his eyes. There was something true in the deep green, and I realized that he had meant his previous words. They weren't lies.

_Won't happen again. _

And I just couldn't contain my frustration and disappointment as I realized how true they were. This couldn't happen again. It was nice while it lasted, while we were caught in the moment, but reality was soon to catch up on us, welcoming us back to our lives and our two separate worlds. I realized then Edward Cullen was not willing to give up his world, he just wasn't ready to let it crumble - and I, Bella Swan, could not be part of it.

In the closet, back there, when we were kissing - we weren't Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, though. We were Keys and Bells, happy to be united, happy to finally be together, exactly where we should be.

But Edward and Bella, I realized, were nothing like that. It wasn't meant to be from the beginning. He was the bronze-haired boy that she admired, and he she was his sister's best friend.

That was all it was supposed to be, and that's all it would ever be. Right?

* * *

Weeks seemed to pass without me even so much as talking to Edward. I refused to sign online, afraid that he would be on, afraid of what I would desperately want to say to him. Alice seemed even more careful around Edward now, somehow still suspicious of us - I had a feeling even one slip up and I was done for, and the thing was, part of me honestly wanted her to know. I was sick of the lies at this point, sick of the hiding.

It wasn't like there was much to hide anymore, though. When I passed him in the hallways, Edward seemed the very same as always - and the worst part was, he hadn't even broken up with Rosalie. It was sickening to think that it seemed to him like nothing in that closet had ever happened. Like I had never happened, and he didn't even know me.

It occurred to me, though, that this was probably the best way to go about things. The thing was, I needed more closure than that. I needed to find out, and I just needed to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Alice about this, Jacob was far too busy and I could never reach his number, and not to mention, he just wouldn't get this. I was left in my frustration.

The weather at the moment seemed to reflect my current mood. It was thundering, the rain pouring against the windows, and I was staring at the TV. There was really nothing on besides some cooking show I had turned on despite how boring it was. It wasn't like it took a genius to make an omelet, and adding in a few spices didn't hide the fact it was still an omelet with cheese.

My pessimism may or not be from the previous week of aggravation. I have no comment.

The doorbell rang, though, and I groaned, assuming it was Alice. She seemed to feel bad that she had doubted me, even though I knew she still did, which made me feel even worse about the whole situation. I had always been completely honest with Alice about everything except my feelings with Edward, but judging by her reaction the other day, I was guessing she would not take it very well if I honestly told her.

Especially after the other day. I wasn't sure if I was willing to jeopardize my friendship with Alice just for my nonexistent relationship with Edward, even though I knew I should. I sighed, debating whether or not to tell her as I opened the door, but what greeted me there was not what I expected. His wet, matted hair stuck to his face, partially covering his eyes. I realized that it was freezing outside but he was wearing no coat, and he was shivering, but there was something like determination in his green eyes.

"E-Edward?" I managed to get out, shaking my head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He never ceased to surprise me. When I thought he was out of my life he found a way to worm himself back in, and I couldn't say I was complaining. I had missed him so much during the week, our playful banter and I could hardly ever get the thought of his lips moving against mine. As soon as I saw him again, my heart was thudding out of control, my stomach doing the familiar back flips.

"Can I come in?" he finally spoke, ignoring my question for the time being, and gesturing to his soaked, shivering figure. I could only nod as I stepped aside.

"Why are you here?" I repeated again after a few moments of silence, shaking my head. It didn't make any sense to me how he could act exactly the same during school, at the Cullen house, like nothing had ever happened. It didn't make sense that he hadn't bothered to call, or even attempt to get in contact with me. It was like it had never happened at all, and the anger was rising again at the thought.

"I missed you," he finally admitted, shaking his head. "I tried to forget about it, trying to pretend like it would be better this way. We're just two different people, and my friends and -"

"You're afraid that they won't like you anymore. You're afraid of what they think. You're embarrassed that…" I started, my words coming out as more of a snarl as I finished for him angrily, but he interrupted me, shaking his head desperately.

"No, it's not like that, Bella, I just -"

"Did you break up with Rosalie yet?" He shook his head, and his eyes fell to the ground beneath him. I wondered where the sudden confidence came from, but I realized it was probably all the pent up frustration from this week. "Did you tell Alice?" Another shake of the head. "Are you ready to tell your friends?"

I didn't get a response. I shook my head, sighing deeply and opening my mouth again, but Edward shook his head, taking a step further. "I know, Bella. You don't need to tell me," he mumbled, agitation lacing his words. "Just, hear me out, please? I just wanted to make it easier for us. I just wanted to try and pretend, so it wouldn't cause any problems. But I couldn't."

"Why?" I demanded, nearly shouting in my aggravation at this point.

"Because I love you."

His calm answer completely shocked me. My mouth fell open in surprise, hardly believing it. The words that had just left Edward's mouth were ones I had always dreamed would leave them, but the look in his eyes was not the Edward Cullen all his friends knew. It was sincere, the shining emerald so beautiful, especially at this moment, wet hair framing them. The real Edward, the one I had truly fallen in love with was standing right in front of me, and I was too selfish not to indulge in him.

My body stepped closer and he seemed to realize what I wanted, his body reacting just the same. Strong arms encircled my waist as he pulled me close, and then ever so slowly, tenderly, his lips met mine. It was nothing like the heated kiss in the closet, because to me this meant so much more. It was bittersweet, however, because I knew it couldn't last. Not like this. I knew before I had a chance to truly miss it, I had to stop it.

I crushed my lips against his harder, but my hands escaped his grasp, gently pushing him towards the still open door. He didn't seem to notice, allowing himself to be pushed until we were both outside in the pouring rain. It only increased the passion of the kiss, his lips almost desperate against mine, and I responded accordingly. I grasped at his back, nearly clawing, trying to memorize every little feeling I was getting. It was like being electrified, kissing Edward, or burned. It was like a drug. Once I tasted it, I just couldn't get enough. My hands found his soaked reddish-brown hair, pulling his body impossibly close to mine until I could feel his hardened muscles through his dampened shirt.

With much reluctance, I finally pulled away. His eyes were swirling with confusion, but I put a finger to his lips, effectively stopping him from speaking. "I love you, too. It doesn't change anything." I turned my head away, backing away from him. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from crying, but I knew I couldn't do this the way things were. I couldn't be with him if everything had to be secret, if this was how it was going to be.

"Bella -" He started, inching closer, but I only backed away, and the look on his face nearly ripped my heart in two. His voice was cracked and pleading, but I simply shook my head.

"Goodnight, Edward." My voice was as firm as I could possibly manage, and I could only watch the look on his face, the torn expression and the hurt look in his eyes. For just a moment I thought I saw a tear drop, but quickly brushed it off as rain water.

"'Night, Bella." And his voice was so broken that I had half a mind to run after him as he retreated to his car, looking nothing short of defeated. I knew this had to be done, though. Finally, when the silver Volvo sped out of the driveway, I let the tears fall, the salty water mixing in with the water still pounding from the clouds.

I wasn't sure if I would ever see Edward again, like this, anyway. I just needed to talk to somebody, and I didn't care anymore. I knew I couldn't tell Alice after all of this, especially when it wouldn't matter, so as soon as I got into the house I grabbed the house phone and dialed a familiar number, praying that it would pick up as it hadn't been every other time I had tried.

"Hello?" a deep voice finally answered the phone, slightly husky. I sighed in relief, letting out a choked up sob.

"Jake?"

**A/N: It's not that much of a cliffie this time, right? xD Okay, maybe a little bit, but it was the perfect place to stop!**

**Also, I'd just like you to know I teared up a bit during the writing of this chapter. I didn't expect it to come out this way originally, the words ended up writing themselves. I feel truly pathetic for having to admit that, but it's the truth. :P So, questions for this chapter would be, do Edward and Bella make up? What's up with Jake? Will Bella ever tell Alice?**

**Anndd, whatever else you guys can come up with. ;D Review, review, review, please!**

**Also. Yeah, I lied about the chapter just showing up thing. Evil, huh? But you honestly didn't have to wait that long, so no complaining. xDD BUT. If you review this time, well, you might just get a little preview of the next chapter...**

**(Who knows if I'm kidding or not? You might just wanna hit 'Submit Review' and find out, eh? ;DDD)**

**Yes, yes. I'm the evil author. But if you murder me, you won't get to see the end of the story - keep that in mind! :P**

**-Nick**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I have much to say this time around besides this was a killer to write. xD So I had to write it down in a notebook and if you saw it you'd know - there were a whole lot of crossouts in there. But I was determined to get this up for you guys. :P**

**I had to stop midway and write something else to get out of the writer's block I hit - it's up on my otherwise empty page now if you want to read it, but you know, it's hardly anything special and nothing like this story, just some ExB drabble, if you can call it that. I write those all the time when I'm writing this story. See what I do for you people? ;)**

**And now, that brings us to the part of the author's note where I thank you over and over again and offer you Edward ice cream. :) Predictable, huh? Yeah, I've gotta work on that. I'll think of some kinda twist for tomorrow's A/N.**

**Reaaad, now. Yes, that is an order. **

**/cough Please?**

* * *

I knew I needed to pull myself together, but it was hard when the memory of what had just happened was fresh in my mind. I didn't want to have to say goodbye to him like that, but I also knew that I had no place in Edward's current life - if we were being honest, neither did he.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice questioned on the other end of the phone, and I bit my lip, trying to figure out what I was even going to say now that I was on the phone with him.

"Jake, I don't know what to do," I croaked out, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes and focus on keeping my voice steady. "I just don't get him. I mean, he says he loves me, but he won't tell anyone about us, and just keeps on -"

"Whoah, whoah, Bells, hang on." Jacob's voice was firm but gentle at the same time and I realized with quite a bit of relief that this was _my_ Jake, the one who I could talk to. I knew I should ask about him, but at the moment I just needed to rant and I also knew that I had called the right person. "Slow down, take a deep breath, and then tell me what's wrong."

I did as he requested, letting out a sigh as I focused on getting myself to stop crying. Once I had calmed down enough to speak, I took another long inhale and then exhaled, trying to put my thoughts into coherent sentences.

I realized I probably didn't want to give names out, for the sake of keeping Jake calm. Biting my lip, I finally figured it out, and opened my mouth to speak into the phone.

"Okay, say there was this girl named, um, Sarah -"

"In other words, you," Jake interjected, and I could practically feel him grinning on the other side of the phone. I almost smiled, too, but held it back with a good amount of self control, reminding myself of what I had called for in the first place.

"Doesn't matter. So, Sarah knows this guy named Sam -"

"Would this guy named Sam happen to have the last name Cullen and have a name that starts with an E and ends with a D-W-A-R-D, by any chance?" he interrupted, his voice now dripping with sarcasm and anger, and I sighed, rolling my eyes. Jake always knew better.

"Damn it, Jake, just let me finish," I growled, and I heard him sigh on the other line, but nonetheless he remained silent. "So, this Sarah knows this guy Sam, but he's different than everyone thinks he is. Sarah is the only one who really knows him and what a great guy he really is, besides his family. He pretends to be something he's not." I paused, wondering if I was making sense so far.

"Go on," Jake urged.

"The kicker is he swears he loves Sarah, but, he doesn't seem to be willing to give up this stupid fake identity of his. Sarah loves him back, but she just doesn't fit in this fake world he's created for himself."

"It all sounds pretty screwed up," Jake muttered, but I knew he was thinking of advice to give me; by the sound of his voice, he was working on a lack of sleep, too, so I gave him plenty of credit.

"You can say that again."

"It all sounds pretty -"

"Asshole," I interrupted him, grinning despite myself as he laughed on the other end. Jake's laugh had always been infectious, even when I was pissed off at him.

"I don't think there's anything Sarah can do, really. Sam has to make a decision, and Sarah just has to deal with it, either way. Of course, Sarah can talk to Sam, but really it's his decision in the end. If Sam wants to be an ass and -"

"Thanks, Jake," I interrupted him, smiling. "You're right." If he was sitting next to me I knew he'd be looking pretty smug right now.

I also knew that he _was_ right. There wasn't anything I could do anymore, it just wasn't my decision. Edward needed to make up his mind, and he couldn't have it both ways. Even if I hated to think it, if he wanted his fake life and his fake ass friends more than me, then that was his choice and I just had to deal with it. In the end, I just wished that I knew him well enough to think he would make the right choice.

"So, how's Leah?" I spoke again, changing the subject and no longer wanting to talk about my 'pretty screwed up' relationship with Edward any longer.

"Leah's great," Jake answered, eager, and I had a feeling he'd been waiting for me to ask this the whole phone conversation, at least somewhere in the back of his mind. I knew by the sound of his voice that things were going good and he was truly happy, and I smiled despite myself, feeling happy for him myself. "The baby's name is Riley. She's so adorable, and Leah's a great mother. Who woulda' thought?" he chuckled, and I tried to imagine his face, lighting up like it always used to at the sight or mention of Leah; he had always loved her, even when he was with me. "God, Bells, you were right. I needed to grow up. So I finally did it." He sounded excited, and it was hard to catch his words because they were spewing out so fast.

"Did what?" I questioned, genuinely curious at this point, the mood considerably lightened and happy to be on another topic.

"Proposed to Leah." He sighed here. "I know, I know, I'm young but with the baby and all, and I just thought that if -"

"Oh my God, Jake! I'm so happy for you!" I quickly interjected. He laughed on the other line, and from there it was easy to sink into friendly conversation.

We talked about everything; what the baby looked like, how much work it was, how he was looking for a job and Leah was thinking of going back to school but her parents were helping them out for the time being, and everything just seemed to be going so perfect for him. I don't know what it was, but when I said my final goodbyes, it sparked something inside me. I was quick to hang up the phone and hurry up the stairs, checking on the sleeping twins quickly before I made a dash for my room.

I soon as I got there, for the first time in a week, I heated up my computer and signed onto my messenger. I don't know what I was expecting, but when I saw him on the online list, I knew he was expecting the same thing as me.

Before I could do it, an IM popped onto my screen.

* * *

_Playingthekeys: Okay, so here's how this goes. I'm in love with this girl. _

_Playingthekeys: The problem is, she's not only my sister's best friend, but I think she must hate me by now._

_Playingthekeys: If you're going to ask why, don't even bother, I'll just go ahead and tell you. It's because I've been nothing but an ass to her, and not only her, but everyone. I've been faking who I am since junior high, and I haven't ever had the guts to stop until I met her. I was always afraid no one would like the other side of me, the real Edward Cullen, but she showed me better. She likes me for me, and not for what I pretend to be. She doesn't like me for my money or because I have a lot of friends, a nice car, or a place to host parties frequently. She just likes me for me, and I'll never understand why, but I love it. I love her._

_Playingthekeys: It took me all of this time to realize that, too. All along, she was right in front of me, the most amazing girl. The other day, my sister told me she was too good for me, and god was she right. She's a hundred times too good for me, actually. _

_Playingthekeys: Either way, she showed me something, and I'm doing the absolute best to change. If not for her, then for myself. _

_Playingthekeys: Right after I left this girl's house, I called up my girlfriend and finally broke it off with her. It's spreading like wildfire now, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town knows by tomorrow._

_Playingthekeys: I apologized to her for pretending to like her. Turns out she has her eyes on someone else, anyway - I don't know who, and I didn't bother to ask. The only thing that matters is that I've found out, more than ever, all people are the same._

_Playingthekeys: They like being accepted. They like familiarity. They're scared to show their true self because of what others think of them, but in truth, it doesn't matter what they think. It's a personal thing, and it shouldn't matter at are. Truth is, there's always that one person that will always accept you, no matter what. _

_Playingthekeys: I met that one person. I just hoped I haven't chased her away, because this realization took much longer than it should have. _

_Playingthekeys: She's the only one that really knows me, and she's the one encouraging me to let others know, too. I could care less at what people think anymore._

_Playingthekeys: I'm sick and tired of pretending, and she's sick and tired of pretending. I'm not going to keep her waiting or ask her to be a part of my stupid games. I know it won't be as easy as I'm making it seem right now, it never is. The only thing that matters is it's finally time to do it._

_Playingthekeys: What I'm trying to say is, I'd really like if she'd accept my apology, but I don't know her email address or anything. I think I'd like to meet her somewhere and pass on the message face to face - you think she'd be okay if I called her sometime, Bells?_

_Ringingbells: I think this girl you're talking about would love that, Keys._

_Ringingbells: I think she'd also say she loves you. Just a wild guess, of course._

_Playingthekeys: Well, then, tell her I love her too for me, will you?_

_**Ringingbells has signed off.**_

_**Playingthekeys has signed off. **_

**A/N: I don't know why, but I found the end of this chapter to be cute. :P I had fun writing it, to say the least.**

**And also, guys, chill. See? Jake is just a friend now, but she's been his friend all along and it wasn't right just to drop him out like that - so now we get to find out what's going on with Leah, Jake and little Riley. :) I'm not sure if it'll be a big part or not. /shrug **

**Aaand, obviously, now there's the question of what Edward is doing now to try and make it up to Bella, Rosalie's reaction as well as Edward's friends - lots of stuff.**

**Plus, the long overdue Alice explanation.**

**Staaaay tuneeeeddddd. xDD**

**And review, review, review. I've got no funny little comment this time around, I haven't slept in 48 hours and I'm burned out. :P Just do it. Seriously. I will know if you didn't.**

**-Nick**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I own... Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, capishe? x)**

**A/N: Ahh, thank you for all the wonderful reviews as always. Someone mentioned that I spoil you guys too much, but I don't think I thank you enough. And plus, I keep promising Edward ice cream but never actually give it to anyone. :P I'm a tease, if you ask me, but good thing I update frequently. Mm, but, but, if you guys want to try and come up with some way I could reward you from now on I'm up for it. I think you deserve that, those of you that faithfully review every chapter. You're absolutely amazing. Just thought you should know that. ;)**

**Haha, the response I get for this story still amuses me! Just in case you're wondering, I like long reviews that give more than 'great story' and tell me what they liked in the chapter, or didn't like. It's always fun and lets me know what I need to work on/what I'm doing right. Good for an author, you know? xD You guys really do keep me writing though, so yes. I'm rambling.**

**People have been mentioning how my author's notes are funny and I have a cool personality - well, thank you muchly. :P I never thought of myself as funny before, or anything. Apparently it gives more personality to the story. Who woulda thought? ;D**

**Oh, and, just to play the guilt trip, I'm sick and still managed to get your daily chapter up. :P You better love me. And review. Yes, reviewing would be like...uhm, the emotional equivalent of cough medicine, which I don't have at the moment, but desperately need. **

**Enough of my complaining. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

The days fell by, and sure enough, news of the breakup of Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale seemed to be the hottest new thing to talk about. Everyone seemed to get so worked up about it that I wondered what the big deal was - after all, had none of them expected it? People broke up all the time in high school, and no one ever dated the same person all the way through.

Nonetheless, Edward was true to his word. I saw him around school, and he had changed, if only subtly. He still hung around with his friends, because I wasn't sure if he was quite ready to give that up, but all the same the way he held himself just seemed to be different. Instead of brushing people off like I had seen him do so many times in the hallway, he got off his high horse and started being, well, the Edward I knew.

The days fell by easily and I still hadn't told Alice about Edward and I, but even I wasn't sure about Edward and I. At night, we had created some kind of odd ritual. He would call me and we would talk for hours on the phone, about everything and nothing all at the same time. We were so casual and teasing, easy and light that I soon realized what we were doing.

On the phone, everything melted and we were no longer Edward and Bella that everyone around us knew, the Big Man on Campus and the Plain Jake Wall Flower, but just us. At first I had thought that this was our reenactment of Bells and Keys, but soon I realized that wasn't the case. When we were together, even if not face to face, we were just _us._ Just Edward and Bella.

Some of our conversations were more clear than others, more memorable. I remember one night when I was curious about Rosalie, I had questioned Edward if he had just dated her for his friends and not for him at all, or if there was something he saw in her. Edward had laughed and brushed the question off at first, but I was insistent.

"She's not my type," he had finally relented, sighing into the phone, and I had grinned triumphantly at that - but I wasn't going to stop there, of course.

"So what is your type?" I questioned, and he sighed again. There was a long pause before finally he seemed to give up. I heard shifting in the background, probably him moving his position wherever he was, before he finally spoke again.

"I like the smart, sensitive type. Someone who I can have an intelligent conversation with. Someone who I can do romantic things with, but when I need to have a serious discussion with, I can have that, too. A friend as well as a lover, you know? Someone who doesn't mind sitting on the couch one night and watching a movie, and a romantic dinner the next. Someone who I can talk to and get more than one word answers before we're kissing again. Someone who challenges me and someone real. Someone who accepts me for me."

For a long few minutes, I just sat there, shaking my head. The way he spoke it just made it seem so real that I couldn't breathe for a long moment, sinking back into my bed, the phone almost forgotten as I held it against my ear. _Me._ He was talking about me, specifically, and something inside of me just knew it, making my heart beat inside of my chest, threatening to escape any second.

"Oh, and besides," he had added, chuckling into the phone, "I prefer brunettes."

There was a long silence before he finally spoke again, changing the subject to one I had been dreading for a long time.

"Did you tell Alice yet? Or should I be the one to do it?"

"No, I'll do it."

"When?"

"Soon. Have you told your friends?" I quickly diverted the attention to him, not wanting to have to think about my encounter with Alice.

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Soon."

* * *

The next day at school I knew that I had to tell Alice about this sooner or later. I found her standing behind a wall in the hallway, and was quick to move over to her. However, I didn't have time to open my mouth before she spoke, scoffing loudly. "Look!" she demanded, her voice a bit hushed as if she was trying not to be heard, "he's so disgusting."

There it was right in front of me. I didn't even have time to react, it was just right there. Right in front of my eyes was the boy I was in love with, undeniable reddish-brown hair and a body to die for, wrapped around some girl. Their lips were connected and he was smashed against a wall as she had her way with him, but all of his friends were watching, cheering him on.

"Bella?" Alice questioned me, turning to face me. "Look, Bella, I know…" she trailed off, biting her lip and looking away.

My eyes snapped to her, unable to look at the scene in front of me any longer without getting sick to my stomach. Were all those things he said to me a lie? All those times he talked to me, all those late night conversations I looked forward to every night?

"What?" I whispered back, unable to find my voice.

"I know you have a thing for my brother, okay," she finally admitted, looking aside. "I'm not mad, I just hate that you think I would be. Am I that much of a bitch?" she gave me a teasing smile, but I knew under it was real hurt - for what I just had to see and how it had obviously effected me, and also that I hadn't told her myself.

"No, you're not, Alice," I told her, wrapping my arms around her, "you're the best friend a girl can ask for." I shook my head, watching as the kiss ended and Edward stood there for a long moment before simply walking off in the other direction, as if nothing had happened at all, his friends whistling and following closely after. I buried my face in Alice's shoulder, willing back the tears. "You don't need to worry about Edward anymore, either," I added bitterly, and she sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. There's not much more to him. Edward's an ass, Bella, that's all there is to it." She pulled me away from her, her eyes sincere. "Stay away from my brother, okay? Only because I care about you."

I nodded numbly, biting hard on my bottom lip.

I just wish it hadn't taken me this long to realize this.

* * *

That night, after I had gotten ready for bed, I curled up with a book and nestled under the covers, trying to not think about the days events. When my phone rang and the Caller ID was Cullen, I was assuming it was Alice using the home phone, so I smiled and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," came Edward's velvet voice, and I shook my head, anger from the day welling up on me and threatening to explode.

"How are your lips? What about that girl you had wrapped around you? Is she good, too?"

"What? Bella, look, if you're talking about hat kiss it wasn't what you think it was, I just-"

"I'm sure. Save it, please. I've had enough of your crap for one day."

"Bella, listen -"

"Go to hell, Edward Cullen."

I stared down at my cell phone, feeling strangely satisfied. **Call Ended.**

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm. Not a real cliffie this time! Just sets you up for the next chapter, really.**

**So, I have half assed the Alice talk because she already knew, but more about that will come in the next chapters, and just so you guys know, this will not be a "sorry", "I forgive you" fight between Edward and Bella. This is actually needed for the story to progress, so don't hate me too much?**

**Also, some people have mentioned that Bella just seems to take things in this story and let herself get pushed around and treated like dirt, so I really thought that the end of this chapter was necessary. Anyone besides me feel proud of Bella? :P Probably just me, but I did.**

**Anyways, pleaaase review. :) I love you all, and ...**

**I don't know. xD I won't promise you ice cream this time since my stomach can't take even mentioning it. So, instead, juuust review. :) It'll make me feel better - which means better writing and all that good stuff. /nod**

**OHOHOHHHH. IF YOU REVIEW...**

**No, I got nothing.**

**Click the button. Now. :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. :)**

**A/N: Haha, you guys really know how to make a girl feel better, huh? ;) I totally was going to wait to post this chapter (I ALWAYS say that), but you know what made me post this? Well, okay, it was more than one reason.**

**One, I have somewhere to go tomorrow so I won't be able to post this and I am trying OH SO hard to get a chapter every day. Crazy goal, I know, but it's gonna work! Or, at least, I am determined to try.**

**Two, I feel like crap and if I don't end up writing for tomorrow I want this to be out here for you guys.**

**Three, the last chapter was short and a cliffhanger-ish kind of thing, and I didn't want to leave you hanging so much if I wasn't going to update. Not like I'm promising this chapter won't leave you hanging, but it'll...I don't know. :P I really can't defend my logic on that one. Evil writer strikes again!**

**And, four, I thought this chapter was just so cute and I wanted to share it with you. At the end you get more rambling from the author, but for now, here's the annoying part where I tell you thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews and tell you to enjoy. ;)**

**BTW. MORE THAN FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I. FREAKIN. LOVE. YOU. PEOPLE.**

**You know what my goal for the story is? A thousand. Do I think I'll get there? Not really. Would I like it? Hells yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy. xD**

* * *

I groaned as the doorbell rang for the fiftieth time this week, rolling my eyes. This was getting extremely ridiculous, much too fast. Biting on my lip to keep the frustrated scream from escaping me, I headed off to the door, yanking it open and trying not to glare at the delivery guy - he hadn't done anything wrong, after all.

"Delivery for Miss Swan," he announced, giving me an apologetic smile at the irritated look on my face. He handed me the package, looking afraid I would hurt him if he stepped too close.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "What is it this time?" I mumbled to myself, accepting the small box from the delivery man, who laughed quietly. We had been seeing a lot of each other lately.

"Have a nice day."

I nodded at the words, smiling and muttering a "you too" before I headed back into the kitchen, grabbing a knife to cut open the box. This had become a ritual. The delivery man had been coming to the house just about five times every day, each with some new gift from Edward. With every gift came a little note with a different apology, some sickeningly sweet and some more like begging. After a while, the presents got more expensive and the apologies on the notes became underlined several times, as if trying to prove his point further.

That wasn't it, though, he wouldn't stop there. Every day he'd try calling a million times, and he'd always leave a message. My father made comments about talking to the boy's parents because this just had to be harassment. I defended him and told him that it was alright, but only because I loved Carlisle and Esme like my own parents and didn't want them getting involved in this big mess of mine.

The box finally gave in, revealing a smaller box and a folded up note. I threw the note in the garbage automatically, already knowing what it said as I slowly opened up the velvet-covered box.

I had to gasp despite myself at the beautiful set of earrings in the box, shaking my head. They had to be real diamonds, in little hearts. I didn't even want to think about how much money he had spent on me just in this week. There had to be pounds and pounds of chocolate, millions of flowers, and he even hired some guy to come and serenade me.

I knew he was getting desperate, and he didn't know what to do. His presents were becoming way too much, and I had no way to send them back - especially the things I couldn't send back. At one point, I came home to find some guy cleaning my car. I had to lie and tell Alice I had hired him, when I knew who it was. The guy said 'good ol Ed' had tipped him greatly for his work. I didn't doubt it.

Then, there was the first day when I had answered the door and all these guys had come in with vases and vases of beautiful red roses, then lilacs, then daisies, and a whole bunch of other flowers I couldn't name. When I told them they must have made some kind of mistake, they insisted that Edward Cullen had told them not to let her deny it, and that these flowers were supposed to be delivered directly to one Miss Bella Swan.

Needless to say, the garbage man must have been confused at all of the flowers in the garbage this week. Plus all the chocolate I could never eat, and the jewelry I couldn't very well throw away so I would just have to give it to Alice - Edward would get the picture when she wore it.

I still was trying to get myself to throw away the giant teddy bear that said 'I love you' when you squeeze it. It was just too damn cute. Damn him.

Like I said, it was becoming much too ridiculous for me and I wish it would all just stop. I honestly didn't think I was ready to hear what he had to say so talking to him was out of the question, but I had to do something, and I just needed time to cool down.

That's when I remembered it. He was at a game now, so if I called his cell phone and left a voicemail he'd probably get the message. Hasty, I grabbed the phone, ignoring the ten messages on the machine (and reminding myself to delete them later before Charlie saw them) I dialed his number.

There were a couple rings and then his voice as he told me to leave a message with my name and number, and for a second, I was stunned once again by the smooth purr of his voice in my ear, the voice I had, despite my better judgement, been missing for the past week.

"Stop calling me," I got right to the point, sighing into the phone. "Stop sending me things, stop stressing out the poor delivery guys, stop trying to make me forgive you. I'll let you talk, but when I'm ready. For now, just give me some space, okay?" I shook my head, looking aside. "Oh, and go Forks High. Go team. Edward, I'm just going to tell, you can only have it one way. I'm not going to be okay with your friends and your sluts and everything else. Me or them. I think I know by now who you've chosen. If that's the case, don't bother calling me again, alright?"

I hung up the phone, trying to reason myself that I shouldn't want to cry right now, but it was bad logic, because a second later and I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes.

I wanted _so bad_ for Edward to be who I thought he was, but even I wasn't sure anymore. Jacob was right. It was his choice now, and I couldn't make it for him. I wasn't going to forgive him until he made it, either.

* * *

It was later that night, and I was hanging out at Alice's. Of course she had invited half of the school and now she was chatting up the blond boy she had been talking about for weeks, Jasper. She was Rosalie's twin, but it was so funny how completely different he was from her. He was actually a really nice guy to hang around, and for some reason being around him just automatically made you feel better. He really knew how to cheer someone up, and exactly what to say at the right times. For once, Alice was putty in a boy's hands and not the other way around.

Alice even pulled me aside for a second, a huge smile on her face. "I think I like him, Bella."

"I know you like him, Alice," I grinned at her, shaking my head and giving her a hug. "So go for it."

"No, but, I think I really like him," she admitted, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Problem?"

"He has a girlfriend."

"Ah. Problem. Is she pretty?" I joked.

"Thanks for being helpful," she mumbled, but grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "She's okay. Her names Maria."

"Just doing my job," I teased, but shook my head, smiling. "Just, don't worry about it, okay? Have fun. Maybe he likes you like that, too."

"Doubt it," Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Alice, take a look in the mirror and then say that again," I deadpanned sarcastically, and Alice giggled, shrugging her shoulders. We talked for only a while longer, me encouraging her, before she ran off back to Jasper and I followed, less enthusiastically.

When I finally got sick of being the third wheel in Alice and Jasper's "subtle" flirting, I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and caught two girls talking on my way up. It was just gossip, and I normally would have ignored it, but a certain name caught my attention. I don't know what came over me, but I hid near the stairs, listening in.

"Did you hear about Edward Cullen?" one girl questioned, and the other girl shook his head, eyes wide.

"What happened? I heard the guys were talking about him, or something."

The other girl giggled at this, shaking her head. "He said something at the game. Apparently some girl called him on the phone, and one of the guys asked if it was Jessica." The other girl nodded, still listening, and the girl who was talking continued. "He punched him out."

"He did not!"

My eyes widened, digesting this information.

"He did so!" the girl giggled, shaking her head, happy that she had gotten the gossip first. "And then apparently he started rambling about this girl, Bella Swan, in front of everyone.

"Who's she?"

"Beats me. I bet she's a slut, though. He didn't play the rest of the game, he just walked out. Crazy, right?" Her voice lowered, and I had to strain to hear her. "Just between you and me, his friends said something about him quitting the team."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

* * *

I sighed, shaking my head as I headed up the stairs. I knew exactly where he was, I heard the music from all the way down the hall. It was the same sweet melody that I had heard the night this had started, but this time it had a saddened undertone. I think I knew why, and I sighed, following the music to Edward's piano room.

I ripped the door open, ignoring the wide-eyed look he gave me, and putting a finger up when his mouth opened, silencing him. I wanted to let him know that I had not forgiven him, but I was finally ready to at least give him a chance to apologize face to face and try to explain himself, as he had been trying to get me to do for the past week. I finally think I'm cooled off enough to hear it.

"One minute. You have _one minute_, and then I am leaving. Don't sugar-coat things, because you won't have enough time. Sixty seconds, Edward, and if it's not enough for you then that's just too damn bad."

* * *

**A/N: Anddd, cliffie, or not? I can't even tell anymore. It's up to you, but I feel like I always stop right when I shouldn't. It keeps you hanging, right? :P Muaha.**

**Okay, so funny story about the beginning of this chapter. I've actually had this happen to me before, just not to this extreme. XD The guy sent me flowers every day for like a month, and then this really cute, white teddy bear until FINALLY I called him back and we talked it over. I wouldn't let him know it but I thought it was the sweetest thing and just something Edward would do. You know, he is Edward - except, I had a feeling he'd go to extremes, because, you know. He's Edward. :P So just a little background to that little part. Not like you care, but, hehe.**

**So, next chapter. Will Edward explain and will Bella forgive him? Plus, some Alice/Jasper stuff, dramallamaobama (:P don't ask), and, the TERRIBLE TWOSOME TWINS STRIKE AGAIN. Triple T. Heehee. Someone should make an icon. xD (No, I'm not so conceited that I think my story deserves an icon, trust me. It just sounded funny when you say it.) ****Plus. Some more lame humor on my part and PIANO LESSONS.**

**Excited yet? XD You should be.**

**Review, review. Oh, and someone asked me who I'm more like, playingthekeys or ringingbells - well. If we're just talking IM convos here, I'm probably more like Keys, honestly. :P I'm the one who wrote the humor. But, then again, Bells has my sarcastic side goin' on there.**

**Okay, and, I'm not going to bribe you this time. If you don't want to review, that's fine. Sick little ol' me will just cough her lungs out, wishing she had a few more reviews...but she won't mention it, because she is OH SO NICE and UPDATING WHILE SHE IS SICK, TWICE IN ONE DAY, just to give her readers what they want ...**

/coughhintcough

**:) Love you!**

**-Nickyyy ;;**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ):**

**A/N: Alright, guys, I didn't expect to have any time to update today, and I'm actually kind of stretching it now. :P For all of those people who wished me to get well, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I feel a lot better now, I mean I'm still coughing and my throat's still a little sratchy, but everything seems a lot more manageable without the headache, y'know?**

**Oh, and special thanks to HopethePixii, who actually made an icon for the TTT. xD I can't believe someone actually did it. Someone else is working on a banner or something for the story...you guys, you're crazy. When I started this story, I honestly expected a couple reviews, maybe one favorite, something like that. You want to know what I got? More than 600 reviews (still shooting for 1,000 here, guys!), 170 favorites, and 181 alerts, plus 4 C2s. I love you all so much, and I hope you know how much it means to me. Someone told me I should be proud, and you know what, I am. I love writing this story and coming on and seeing all of your reviews and your responses to the chapters, and how involved you get, and your predictions and suggestions, guys, keep it up. You really know how to make a girl (or boy, ahem, ahem) smile. :)**

**Alright, shut up and let you read, right? Well if you managed to get through my hysterical thank you's, which were much more dramatic than usual, enjoy the next chapter. :P **

* * *

I had expected him to automatically start talking, but he simply shook his head. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling awkward as his hands rested against the piano keys, and silence continued to be the only noise filling the room. You could hear a pin drop, and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. I wished, for a moment, I could do just that, or at the very least that I could turn around and run. Perhaps I wasn't so prepared for this as I thought, but I wasn't quite expecting this.

"Why bother?" he finally mumbled, and my eyes immediately snapped to him, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were focused on the hardwood floors, his lips twitched up into a sour smile that I didn't quite understand, and I didn't understand the expression on his face, either. If I had expected him to react one way, I'm pretty sure it wasn't like this. "I think sixty seconds is over, Bella. Why don't you go back down to the party?"

Finally his eyes moved up to me, but it wasn't the brilliant green I was used to, merely a remnant of the emeralds that I remembered so well. Something in his eyes just seemed so dead, like he had been fighting a hopeless battle and finally given up - I finished, with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, that he had.

It was then that I realized that his cheek was black and blue, the once milky, flawless skin bruised and battered, as if he been punched. I bit my lip, wanting to question, but I couldn't quite find my voice.

"I, Edward," I floundered, shaking my head. "I'm sorry for not -"

"Don't. You. Dare." And his voice was so menacing as he growled the words out, making my eyes widen, taking a step back as if to avoid his black glare, his eyes finally coming up to meet mine again. "Don't you dare apologize. You were right. So right. Everyone was right," he mumbled, and as he spoke, it sounded much more like he was talking to himself instead of me.

"Edward -"

"I told you that I wanted to change, that I was trying to change, and then just a week later and I'm at it again, doing something against all of my morals and all of my better judgement, just because my friends urge me to do it, just because I can't find the strength to stop it before it happens, just like every other time," he snarled angrily, his eyes furious - he was glaring at the wall now, and I realized soon enough the anger was not directed at me, but rather himself. "Every damn time, Bella, it's always the same. Everyone's so damn right!"

He stood abruptly, startling me and forcing me to take another step back, before his fist extended and collided with the wall. It made a resonating boom, thoroughly starting me and causing me to bite down harder on my lip, shaking my head as he turned to give me a glance again. I didn't understand the look he was giving me, or the way his eyes seemed to hold no emotion, shell shocked.

"I quit the team. I don't know why I did it, but I did. One of my friends found me before the party, wanted to know what the hell had gotten into me. Told me the team needed me. Told me I was being stupid, that I wasn't being _myself,_" he snorted, and my eyes were once again wide as saucers, remaining silence as I took all of this in. "I told him I was never myself. He didn't understand so I told him. I told him everything, and it felt so damn good…"

His voice trailed off, and he shook his head. "Then he punched me."

"Y-you let him?" I finally managed to find my voice, shaking my head in disbelief, trying to take this all in, when it was a bit too much at one time. My previous anger for him was set aside for the time being, trying to understand the situation.

"Yeah, I let him," he gestured to his cheek. "He got me a few times in the stomach, too. I didn't really care."

"You didn't -"

"Hit him back?" he interrupted me, the same strange smile on his lips, making my brain wrack and wish desperately that I could read his mind at this moment. "No."

I looked away, shaking my head. "Did you tell him -"

"About you?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

I took a deep, long breath, turning away from him because I couldn't quite handle this all at once, it was too much too handle, too soon. There were too many emotions creeping up on me that I did not understand, and I had a feeling that he was the exact same way. There was only one question I wished desperately to know, so I bit my lip, wondering if he was even still listening to me.

When I turned back to look at him, his face was perfectly calm, as if he was here, but not truly here. His eyes looked distant, lost, and my throat felt scratchy as I finally managed to find the words I had wanted to speak.

"Did you regret it?"

"Hm?"

"Did you regret all of it? Breaking up with Rosalie, sending me all those gifts, the apologizing, the fight, telling your friend about me, quitting the team?"

He let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Do you realize that I love you, yet?"

I bit my lip, simply looking away as I tried to gather my thoughts. He had sent me thousands of dollars worth of gifts, which was very overboard, called me to apologize even though I had ignored every single call, quit the sports team he had been on since junior high, broken up with his girlfriend, and got the crap beat out of him.

All for me.

"I…think I'm starting to, yeah," I finally managed to breathe out, and the smile on his face was the same one from before, if only just a little bit brighter, a little bit more hopeful.

"Then no. Not even for a second."

I almost wanted to laugh at the expression on his face, because it just looked so torn. I knew that he really did love to play sports, but he thought it was the only way to do this. It made me feel just a little guilty, but I shook my head.

"Do you want to be on the team?"

There was a long silence, where his eyes were focused on the ground, not on me, and I wanted to lift up his face so I could see the look in his eyes. "Yeah, but not if it means I have to act like…_that_."

"Like them, you mean?"

"Yeah. Like them."

"Well, you could still be on the team, Edward. If it's what you love to do, then do it," I managed to get out, a smile suddenly on my lips, and even I did not understand how I was feeling at the moment. His eyes moved to me, and he shook his head. "You can play sports and not act like an ass, you know. All that jock personality stuff is a stereotype, you know," I pointed out, grinning and shaking my head.

He nodded slowly, and I bit my lip, opening my mouth to continue.

"C'mon, Edward. What would Keys do now?" I teased, shaking my head. I don't know why, but I found I couldn't be angry him at the moment, not after I knew how sorry he really was, and that he was honestly trying - that he knew he had screwed up, and he was willing to change it.

"…He would probably crack a joke and flirt with Bells," he pointed out, grinning wide, and I couldn't help but give him a mirroring grin, despite the awkward situation we were both put in now. He stepped just a bit closer, catching my gaze, and I held it. "I'm sorry. Really."

I took a breath, looking up at him, because he was quite a few inches taller than me. It sent a shiver down my spine as he reached down to cup my cheek in his hand, holding my gaze right where he wanted. Green met blue, and just like that first kiss, sparks flew, and our lips weren't even close to touching.

His lips met mine in a sincere kiss, but I knew what it was saying beneath every layer of desire and passion, and perhaps even love, though even I could not comprehend that emotion fully. His lips danced gently against mine, moving in a complex rhythm while his left hand came to rest myself in my hair, stroking softly. _I'm sorry,_ his lips whispered to me, and he didn't need to speak. My hands moved to thread themselves in his reddish-brown locks, desperate to pull him closer, but he merely grabbed my wrists, stilling me. He was proving something not only to me now, but to him, and when the gentle kiss was over and we both came up from it, gasping for breath, his green eyes were more intense than I had ever seen them.

"I know," I finally managed to whisper, and he smiled, one of his hands wrapping around my waist as he held my body close to his. I realized this moment could not be called 'perfect', because there was so much that needed to be done, so much that was holding us back - regrets, suppressed anger, and years of frustration and hiding.

Still, it seemed perfect, in that one moment, to me. When I  
looked up and saw his eyes, half-lidded, pools of sparkling green hiding behind them, lips twisted into a true smile now, I knew what it had to be.

Imperfect perfection. That's what we were.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been up in the piano room with Edward, but my giggles could probably be heard from the hallway as I sat on the piano bench with Edward and he played various little pieces on the piano. I watched as his fingers ran the length of seven keys, eyes wide with something like awe. I really would never understand how he got so good at this, or why he never shared it with anyone. It wasn't embarrassing, not really, more like amazing.

"What song is that?" I questioned curiously, biting on my lip as lip as he chuckled, fearing I had said something stupid unintentionally. I watched his fingers, still, noticing he had repeated the action, but yet it was different at the same time.

"It's not a real song," he explained gently, and before I could object, he had gently taken my fingers, placing all five of them on a different key. "It's called a scale. It's easy. Play the first three, then cross your thumb underneath."

I shook my head, but nonetheless, his hand on mine was enough to settle a light blush on my cheeks, and I was sure Edward noticed by the smirk on his face when I looked up at him. I never failed to notice the deep black and blue marks on his cheek, now, and each time I looked I felt exceedingly guilty. However, he interrupted my string of thoughts, speaking again. "Really, Bella. It's easy."

He proceeded to show me how to play the scale, explaining patiently that there was a different pattern for all of them, and there was a scale for every key on the piano. I never knew it would be interesting to me, but then again, Edward was my piano teacher. I had to be a bit biased. I don't think I was very good, but Edward made sure to tell me every time I managed, or guide my fingers again if I had gotten it wrong. I'm not sure how long this had gone on, the comfortable lesson and the playful banter in between. It seemed much too soon when I heard the bell-like voice, wondering where I had run off to.

I sighed, rising from the piano bench and turning to leave the room. "I…should go. With Alice, and all…" I trailed off, and he nodded, understanding. However, when I turned to leave, he grabbed my wrist, hesitating for a moment before speaking.

"Could I …call you tomorrow? There's got to be some stuff you don't want, I went a little crazy, so maybe I could come over and get it," he chuckled nervously, shaking his head. "And, I'd like to talk again. I missed you."

I smiled, nodding my head numbly. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

The next morning came and went and Charlie left early for work again, leaving me alone with the twins. Aunt Irina had called earlier and mentioned staying for a week or so more, but we all knew that meant at least two. For a couple that had been married for years and had two children, they were still in their newlywed phase. It annoyed me a bit how they never found the time to actually spend with their own children.

Victoria and James were upstairs, and of course I knew this by their arguing. All they ever did when they were alone was argue, but it was extremely fun to listen to, I had to admit.

"Vicki, I told you, babies come from the sky!"

"No, James! Babies come from the stork!"

"Drop from the sky!"

"The stork!"

"Drop from the sky!"

"The stork!"

I giggled as the doorbell rang, shaking my head and opening it. Even though he had called and told me he was coming over, it still surprised me that he was here. His hair was in its usual casual disarray, his eyes still the same shocking green. I smiled, biting on my lip and trying to get words out. "Hey."

"Hi," he greeted back, chuckling at the expression on my face. "Can I come in?"

I nodded my head, stepping aside, and his eyes moved to the living room, and then up the stairs where the twin's voices could be heard - they were still arguing over where babies were from, although now Victoria was wondering if maybe babies grew from trees. They were probably the most innocent five year olds ever, but I was finding more than ever that they were also loveable - when you got over their annoying tendencies.

"What were you watching?" he questioned, gesturing towards the TV, which was still on. I giggled quietly as I checked too, looking aside in my embarrassment.

"The Wizard of Oz."

He grinned at me, taking a place on the couch, and his eyes settled on the screen. "I've actually never seen this movie."

I think my mouth dropped open, and I shook my head in disbelief, gaping at him. "Are you serious? This is the movie of my childhood!"

"Should I watch it, then? Have I missed out?" he questioned, his eyes wickedly amused.

I rolled my eyes at him, grabbing the remote and beginning rewind the movie to the beginning of the tape. "Where the hell have you been living, under a rock?"

It wasn't long until we were settled comfortably on the couch. He even used the stupid trick - where the guy yawns and puts his arm over the girl, but when he did it, it still sent shivers up my spine, making the faint blush return to my cheeks - and he had grinned, obviously going for that reaction.

But when I could no longer pay attention to the movie because I was hyperaware of him next to me, and his lips had finally gotten closer to mine, my heart was beating out of my chest. I leaned forward to kiss him, but just as our lips were finally touching, giving me the contact I craved -

"WOAH! THE WIZARD OF OZ! James, look, look!"

Hysterical laughter had erupted from my mouth at some point because at the sound of Victoria's voice Edward seemed to have jumped backwards, unfortunately falling off the couch. He glared playfully from his spot on the floor, and Victoria quickly ran to him, delighted to see him. She giggled and jumped on top of him once he had found a place on the couch again, and Edward was good natured, not seeming to have a problem that he was on her lap. James entered and joined us a moment later, excitedly jumping up between Edward and I.

"What were you guys doing?"

"Oh, Bella just had something on her face. I was getting it off," Edward explained, turning to give me a sideways smirk; I rolled my eyes, turning away, but only because I knew my face was crimson.

"With your lips?" James inquired skeptically, and I sighed in frustration, turning back to the screen and pressing the play button.

"Oh, just watch the damn movie, guys."

One glance at Edward told me he wasn't going to make this easy for me; one night with Edward and the Terrible Twosome Twins, together, especially after last night?

Someone kill me now.

* * *

**A/N: The Terrible Twosome Twins strike again. :P I don't think I will ever think about Victoria and James in any other way. It's just stuck, y'know? Haha, that's what writing this story will do to you. Psh, you think you're into it - try writing it.**

**I know I promised some Alice/Jasper stuff, but it's all in here soon, so your patience will be rewarded. ;) Plus, guys, there's still so much more story to come. There's a lot of loose ends left to tie, and try not to get too attached to this little calm spot, because it's short-lived. The next chapter, though, I'm going to tell you right now is mostly fun, fluff, and more bad humor from yours truly. It's just a little break from the ... dramallamaobama. By the way, the "obama" is intentional, guys. xD No, it was not a typo, just an inside joke with a couple friends. We're odd ones.**

**Oh! And someone asked me whether Emmett is in this story, and yes, he is. He's actually going to be a really bit part of it soon, and then someone else asked what was up with Carlisle and Esme and why they're never home - hang in there, alright? It's all coming soon. :) I did most of the little things in here intentionally. I tend to foreshadow...a lot. So when you read the chapters, look for the little things between the lines, because I tend to have chapters written in advance and I leave clues. :P Bad author. **

**OH! AND THAT WAS NOT A CLIFFHANGER! ...Was it? It wasn't a bad one. It wasn't. I swear! I did not stuff that - uhm. Hehe, wrong accusation. ;)**

**Okay, so no guilt trips and no bribing this time to get you to review. If you love me, you'll do it anyway. :)**

**...And if you don't, I've got connections. ;D Be afraid, be very afraid.**

**(But not really, because I'm not really that scary. Seriously.)**

**Oh. And if you have not seen the Wizard of Oz, YOU HAVE BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK AND YOU MUST GO SEE IT. Right now. I met someone the other day who didn't, so he inspired this chapter. Originally, she was watching another movie, but I just had to put that in. :P**

**-The Loveable Author,**

**Nicky :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay. :P I was going to let you find out about this chapter for yourself, but I'm just going to say right now that this in ALICE'S POV. And this is going on while everything is going on over at Bella's. I know I promised comedy and relief and calmness from the DRAMALLAMAOBAMA -and that's at the bottom, guys, since so many people asked xD, but, yeah, this isn't it. **

**Don't hate me. Please, please, please. You love me, remember? And, still, I GOT THE POWER. I can make this story have a very unhappy ending! (Though how I'd live with myself, even I don't know.)**

**So, once again. Thank you for the reviews. Thank you times a million. I'm so nice, remember? :) I thank you...keep that in mind as you read this chapter. Yes. I'm a bad author, I know, I know. -insert maniacal laughter here, please-**

**Just read. :P**

* * *

I knew that there was something going on between my brother and Bella all along, even though I made sure not to let them know. It bothered me so much that neither of them would tell me – Edward had always kept certain things from me, so I guess I didn't expect him to tell me about this, either. The only way I knew about his piano playing was by stumbling across him playing one day on dad's ivory piano, the one he never actually used. It shocked me when he told me he had taught himself to play, but I guess that was to be expected, too. He had always been the child prodigy of the family, and it worked out just fine. The thing was, from that moment on Edward and I had formed a bit of a trust bond. I felt we could talk to each other, especially about things like this, but apparently not.

It had become a silent rule not to let our lives intertwine or mix with the other's, but we never spoke it aloud. I knew he had his own secret world, the one he was so dead set on keeping separate from what he did at home and how he acted when he was by himself or with close family. I never expected something like this to happen.

Bella had always seemed awed by my brother, and I had always kept quiet about it. I didn't want her getting involved in him, but not because of who he was, really, but what he acted like. Bella was always so emotional and affected, and I had always truly been the one to put the pieces back together. When Jacob moved back to wherever the hell he came from, I had been the one who kept her together. There had been many late nights on the phone, many sleepovers where I had just hushed her, trying to comfort her as she spoke about how she was falling apart. I knew it. I knew I couldn't let something happen to this again.

I was watching it happen, though. I don't know what happened between the two, but Edward's secret world and his real one got connected somehow, and I could only watch in horror as Bella found her way to get tangled in it. I had always thought that Edward was a good person if he could only just get off that stupid high horse of his; I had even tried to talk to him about it before, but he shut me out. I don't know why he cared so much what people talked about, what they thought. It bothered me that he wasn't willing to let go of it all.

I never bothered to get involved after those first few talks, but when Bella had gotten involved, it was the last straw. I could see her now as she had stared at my brother playing tongue hockey with the school slut, Jessica Stanley. I saw her falling apart, even though she tried to hide it. I wished she had told me, because I would have told her to stay away sooner – though, now, I don't even know if that's the right choice. I'm not sure what to think at all anymore.

I knew what Edward was doing. I saw all the addresses he was sending the flowers and the help too, and it bothered me that Bella was still not being honest with me, even after I told her I knew. At that party, I knew where she was. I heard her voice as I went down the hallway to find her, the sound of his piano, and I knew exactly where she was, who she was with. I don't know how long they plan to keep it secret, but it annoys the hell out of me.

I had been Bella's best friend since we were little kids. I had always been the one she had turned to, the one who held her up when she fell, the one who was there to encourage her – and, of course, make sure 

she looked good. I had shopped with her, talked with her, cried with her for years. I knew I shouldn't, but I felt like she was being ripped away from me. I had always been the one who had been "too busy" with other things, like boys and parties, and she had always dealt with me.

The thing was, I had always relied on Bella to be there when I needed her. When I wanted to hang out, I could just call her up like that, and it wouldn't be a problem. But the thing was, how could I protect her and help her from my own brother? And how could I watch as Edward was ripped apart, too, by my best friend? Even though my brother and I weren't 'best friends forever', he was my brother. Even though it was some part of me deep, deep down, I loved him too. It was just so awkward, and it was even more awkward because I had to pretend like I didn't know anything.

Then there was the factor that I was more confused than I had ever been, too. I was using this whole Edward-Bella thing, trying to get my mind off what it was really on, but it was hard to be distracted from my greatest distraction. Jasper Hale. I didn't know what to do with him. Every other guy it had seemed so obvious, so easy. Boys had always seemed to be naturally attracted to me or something, and I never really bothered with them – I had more important things on my mind, and not enough time for a serious relationship.

The thing was, it was the other way around this time. He wasn't head over heels for me, but the other way around. I couldn't explain the way I felt around him. Usually, I was unstoppable, unreasonable, it was always fast, fast, fast. He forced me to slow down. He forced me to take a look around me, and he seemed to know exactly how I was feeling 

without me telling him. He made me feel calm, he made me feel genuinely happy. When I was around him, everything just seemed like it would be okay, like for just the moments we were together, everything was alright.

The bad thing was, of course, he had a girlfriend. The one boy I actually felt anything real for was with someone else, and someone who I had been in a long-time feud with since fifth grade. It was a long story, but it involved my parents, and … I couldn't blame her for what she said, which was the worst part. My parents were never around. They were so in love, I knew that, but they just never seemed to be in once place. They did come home, and they did love us very much, but sometimes I just felt like it wasn't enough. The little part of me still wished they were around more, and still missed them.

That was beside the point, because Jasper and Maria had been a couple for years, since the beginning of high school. I sighed as I thought about it, finally snapping back to my senses as my phone rang. I smiled at the Caller ID, answering it quickly.

"Hi, dad!"

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen's secretary, Tanya," came a smooth female voice, giggling into the phone. "He just wanted to inform the family that he's coming home for the weekend, along with his wife, uhm…"

"Esme," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. Good thing Tanya was fairly attractive, because the only thing her head was good for was cracking nuts.

"Right, Esme," came her next giggle. "Would that be alright for you? We can reschedule -"

"He's my dad, not my business partner. It's fine." I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "Tell him I said hey." I hung up the phone then, not bothering to hear Tanya's overly-friendly goodbye. This happened often, but at least it was a weekend this time, and not just a day or a few hours. A knock on the door distracted my trail of thought, and I sighed, heading for the door.

When I opened it, an immediate smile came to my face at Jasper's figure standing there in the archway, but I had to raise an eyebrow at his appearance, which looked nothing short of ruffled and unclean. His hair was a mess, honey blond locks going every which way and looking like he had been electrified, his clothes looking like they had been thrown on in haste, and his shirt was backwards. He looked nothing short of stressed, and immediately I was tense, anxious.

"Jasper?" I questioned quietly, taking in his features again.

"Maria wants to get married after high school," he finally managed to get out, to gasp, shaking his head. His eyes were wide and didn't seem focused on me, but rather past me. "She wants kids, she wants a family…damn it…"

His voice was so quiet I almost didn't catch it, and I bit on my lip, trying to understand why he had come here to tell me this. It burned me from the inside out that he was getting married to someone else, that he was going to have kids with someone else, but why did he bother to tell me this? Was he asking me to support him on this? Did he just need someone to talk to?

"Jasper, that's…great," I managed to get out, but I was sure my smile was anything but enthusiastic. He groaned, rolling his eyes and glaring at me, and I didn't understand. His anger seemed to get away from him and he made noises of frustration, looking like he could very well punch the wall if he didn't contain himself, his fists clenched tightly.

"I can't do it," he mumbled through clenched teeth, and I wished I knew why he was so angry. "I can't do it, damn it!"

"Why not?" I whispered quietly, biting on my lip. "She loves you, and she wants to spend the rest of her…life with you…" The words were hard to force out, and I was sure my voice cracked.

"I can't do it because I don't feel the same way. Every time I look at her, it's not the same person. It's someone else. I've been having dreams lately, Alice…" he mumbled. "I've been having dreams of black hair and bubbly personalities, of that girl I met at a party so long ago…and she was so beautiful. There's been a lot going on lately, but when I saw that girl, it's like, I don't know. I felt hopeful. I felt like I could get through it, 

if I just saw more of her. I tried to get the dreams to stop, but they wouldn't. They just got _worse._"

He groaned, and my eyes were as wide as saucers. I didn't know how to take the information in, didn't know how to comprehend it. It didn't make sense that the girl he was talking about was me, and at the same time, I had a feeling he was. His eyes looked so torn, so pained, and I wished he hadn't come at all. I could feel myself breaking, shaking my head and trying to find a response that was fitting.

"I can't break her heart," he managed to whisper, shaking his head. "I know she loves me, Alice. I know she wants to be with me…and that's why I can't do this."

"Then why are you here?" I demanded, my eyes livid as I focused on him, glaring. He shouldn't have come. He should have just left it alone. I had too much to deal with, and I didn't need this. I didn't need him to think about too, about him getting married to _her_, especially with the thought that it could have been, it should have been. But it wouldn't be.

"I'm here because I thought…I thought if I just saw you again, if I just talked to you again, it would be better," he admitted, his eyes distant as he looked away.

"And is it? Do you feel better now?" I snarled out, feeling on the verge of tears myself, and I could feel that he was, too. I don't know why, but 

I could feel my heart breaking, I could feel it cracking straight down the middle. I didn't need this, not now.

"No."

I didn't fight as he took my hands in his, pressing our bodies together. It was a sweet and gentle moment, and for a long while, our eyes connected. There weren't any more words, because we didn't need them anymore. I don't know what happened, but I knew exactly how he was feeling, and he I. When my eyes became too teary and fogged to see him any longer, his face became dangerously closer to me, setting every part of me on fire. I had never felt this way before, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

Finally his lips connected with mine, but it was unlike any kiss I had ever shared with anyone. It wasn't like the lust-filled kisses of past flings, it wasn't needy or desperate, though in the undertone I knew he needed this just as much as I did. It wasn't soft like the bedtime kisses I had once gotten from my mother, a far-off memory of the past, but it was gentle, sweet. It was light, it was feathery. It set off my mind with could-be, would-be, should-be. This was right. This was perfect.

His hands found my hair, soft and stroking, willing my eyes to close and my body to give into every sensation and feeling he was providing me. His soft lips worked on mine, and my small body seemed to fit into every nook and cranny of his larger, muscled one. Every part of me ached to be with him, especially my part, pounding so fast in my chest I was afraid it would escape to be a part of his, where it belonged. Connected. Together.

When it was over, I knew I shouldn't be sad, but I couldn't help it. I knew this wasn't the start of our relationship, because our first kiss would be our last. This wasn't meant to be sentimental, and I wasn't supposed to whisper the sweet words on the tip of my tongue. I knew the word that was much more appropriate. I knew what this was, really, what he had intended it to be.

"Goodbye, Jasper. Congratulations."

"Goodbye, Alice. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter made me sad. I teared up and wanted to rewrite it so it was just a little happier, but I couldn't get myself to do it. :P This was needed for me, because if I did it any other way it seemed so unrealistic. So, Alice knows about Edward and Bella - how do you feel about her reaction and all that? I thought it was probably the best one, considering she feels betrayed that no one told her face to face, and even after she told Bella she knows she's hiding things from her.**

**And the whole Jasper thing, there's so much more to that, so keep reading, please. Someone suggested Alice's POV, but I knew I just needed to get this in here. Even I wanted to get into Alice's head, and I'm not sure how I did it all, but tried. ;)**

**Oh, and the explanation. XDD Dramallamaobama. Right. My friend and I were watching Gilmore Girls, and she goes "is it me, or is there more drama in this season than the last one?" And I was like, "No way! There was more drama in the last one, I think..." And then, of course, my brother has to come in and pipe up, "Drama is such a funny word." **

**So, of course, being me, I go: "Drama rhymes with llama...I guess it makes sense, because llamas are funny animals."**

**My other friend goes: "AND OBAMA! He is a funny, funny man." No, I don't know where this came from, either. xD**

**So, there you have it. "Dramallamaobama" was born. That was a while ago, and, haha, it stuck. There, you get more of some lameness that is Nicky. Now, go out and use my word in conversation, or at least in reviews now. I dare you. :P **

**:) Go ahead and review. You know you want to. By the way, it made me smile and giggle at how many people think I have a good sense of humor. Seriously? Well, thanks. Thanks a ton. **

**Oh, and by the way, someone pointed out a mistake in the last chapter - I'm not sure if anyone found it, but if you find any mistakes, grammar or plot holes or otherwise, then TELL ME. Critcism is a writer's best friend. I'm not talking about, "ew this story sucks take it off it sucks ew ew ew. it sucks." I'm talking about. "HEY, YOU! Nicky! What the hell?! YOU FORGOT A PERIOD IN THE FOURTH SENTENCE. What is wrong with you?" **

**...Except, I guess it would be okay if you were a little nicer. x)**

**:) Really. Don't be afraid. Just, "did you know you spelt -wordhere- wrong?" or "Why did she say this, when...", or "I don't get why this happened..." Is fine. Questions, are too. Don't be afraid.**

**Because, psttt, I don't really have any connections. It's called bluffing. ;)**

**...P.S. LONGEST. A/N. EVER.**

**-Nicky**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer - I own this plot and all the "dramallamaobama" that goes with it. ;)**

**A/N: Hellooo, my amazing readers and /coughhintcough/ reviewers. :) I'm going to skip this part where I ramble on for hours about how much I love you and how much I like to ramble, how much I want to thank you, and what I can do to repay you - plus lame jokes about ice cream with Edward on top/Edward ice cream/cookies/whatever the hell else I decide to add. Plus, a bunch of random ramblings and then, of course, the part where I go, 'wow, I rambled a lot, look how long the author's note is!' **

**Nope, skipping all of that. I know why you're here, you know why you're here - to read, right? Well, who's stopping you. Not me!**

**Okay, I only rambled a little. This 'no-nonsense-lame-humor-in-A/N's' thing? It doesn't work for me. Sorry. :P Don't like it, skip it! My fingers type for themselves, my laaame personality and ramblings will not be denied!**

**No reaaad. :) No, really, this time.**

* * *

I guess what Alice says about me is right, and I do tend to exaggerate things just a tad. The night was surprisingly more comfortable than I thought it would be –or, as comfortable as a night with my, well, whatever Edward and I are at the moment, and my twin cousins can be. Edward seemed at least mildly interested with the classic movie of my childhood, though he mocked the trees that through apples senselessly, making jokes about how he should be careful on the way home, else he might get pelted with apples.

I, of course, countered that there were no apples trees anywhere near his house, getting a giggle or two and a chorus of, "yeah, silly Eddie!" from the twins.

The Wizard of Oz was always the same, but this time it brought a goofy kind of smile to my face, simply because Edward and the twins were right there next to me, Edward actually watching for the first time. I'm not sure what the feeling was, it was just this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach like, finally, _this is right._ I don't know if it was from the drama that had recently taken over my usually extremely boring life as the small town Chief of Police's daughter, but I felt happier than I had in a long time.

It dawned on me that this was comfortable. It wasn't just that I was with Edward at this moment, and we weren't fighting and he wasn't sending me expensive things that I couldn't accept no matter how much I loved them, but something else. It took me a moment, but when I glanced to the side at the gorgeous high school pretty boy and my evil twin cousins, I realized it. That's all I had thought of them as.

I realized just how right Jacob was about this, something I would have never thought about it. All that time I was crushing on Edward, I wasn't really … it wasn't _him_ I was crushing on, I guess. It was always my best friend's beautiful brother, and he had always been a hundred percent off limits to me. I had never actually seen him as someone I could get along with, someone I could manage to spend time with and have intelligent conversations with.

'Keys', my online friend, had always seemed like my dream guy. He was witty, smart, and knew exactly what to say at exactly the right times. When I was upset, of course I'd always go to Alice first, but when Alice was too busy with other things – boys, parties, whatever – I had always looked to talk to him, if only online.

I realized now, as I forced my eyes away from the amazing green eyes that had caught my staring gaze, just how crazy this was. It was like one of those things that only happen in movies – the best of two guys together, morphed into some kind of 'Perfect Man'. I knew Edward wasn't perfect, though. Just like anyone he had his imperfections, but that was just another thing that made him perfect. He didn't know exactly what to do in this situation, he didn't know how he was supposed to act in this little 'only-happens-in-movies' world we had created together.

It occurred to me that neither did I, but that was just the thing. That's how relationships work. I also realized them just how much of a bitch _I_ had been. Edward had been trying. Things got in the way all the time, that's just how life works. I thought back to Jacob, and how hard I had tried to get him to change, and how little he had worked with me, but how good he was doing now, and it brought on a sick feeling in the pit 

of my stomach. _Jacob_ was doing better than me, but that was because he was trying. I had been yelling at Edward to try for me, to drop his friends, his hobby and most of his life for me.

My mind went back to the Keys and Bells, Edward and Bella subject. Keys and Bells had never had anything in between them, because in their little world it was only them. They were made for each other, and even I could see that now. They knew exactly how to counter each other, exactly how to deal with each other, everything about the other, and at the end of the day, they were madly in love with each other, as well. Edward and Bella were two different people, with two different lives. They were more than two people on a computer now, but people who had to overcome real life challenges and real life people. They were people with true struggles – and they knew each other as more than just a human behind a computer screen. As far as I could see, there was truly no difference, there shouldn't be, but was that really how life worked? There was only one real question in my mind now, one thing separating my fantasy world from my reality.

Could Edward and Bella – Keys and Bells, ultimately - make it work in a world that wasn't virtual, but filled with trouble and challenges, differences and everything else that the real world brought with it?

"Bella?" came his soft velvet voice near my ear, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I heard him chuckle and when I could finally focus on his face, which I realized was extremely close to mine, I tried to give him a smile. "Is something wrong? You've been quiet ever since the movie ended," he whispered, and I could see the way his eyebrow furrowed – concern, I realized.

I shook my head, giving him a smile. "Nah, I'm fine, really. Just thinking."

"About?" he pressed, head tilted to the side in question; if I wasn't in such a passive mood all of the sudden I probably would have made some teasing comment that he looked so much like a puppy dog at that moment, a strand of fly-away auburn hair falling into his eye.

"Nothing, really. It's nothing. We should put the twins to bed, it's past their bedtime," I said, and he simply nodded, though I knew this conversation wasn't over – I didn't want it to be. I knew there was a lot we needed to talk about.

Telling the twins it was bedtime was even harder than usual considering Edward was here and they both had a million things they wanted to show him and play with him, but eventually we got them to head up to their room – with one exception, of course. Edward had to read them a bedtime story.

I don't know what it was that got to me when he was reading to them – I'm not sure if it was his voice or the way the twins responded, but there were tears in my eyes as I listened from the old rocking chair. I quickly wiped them away as soon as I noticed them, biting on my lip as the story came to an end and Edward gave Victoria a kiss on the cheek, as if he was her cousin – or, a step up, his daughter.

"Eddie?" James questioned sleepily, looking over at Edward where he sat on Victoria's bed. "What's it like to love someone?"

I bit on my lip, looking over at Edward as I waited for his response. Would he lie for them and say it was wonderful? Of course, I wouldn't know, but it all just seemed so complex. Nothing about a relationship could be planned out or perfect – you just had to go for it, to compromise, and whatever happens…happens. Roll with the punches, dodge with the blows.

"Yeah, Eddie!" Victoria chimed in, letting out a loud yawn soon after – Edward chuckled quietly, and I smiled at how Victoria seemed to relax at the sound. Comfortable. So she felt it, too, whenever he was around him. The way he seems to, for just the moments we're together, make everything else fades away. It's like nothing matters, and I can't think about it. I can't think straight. It's just him, and me. No one else. Nothing else. Just Bella and Edward. Edward and Bella. "Tell me."

"Well," Edward began, his voice nothing above a whisper, hoping to get the kids to sleep before midnight, "it's all very complicated. See, when you love someone, you'll do anything for that one person – and sometimes, you make mistakes, because it's human."

"So, do movie stars make mistakes?" James asked quietly from his spot on the bed, most of his body tucked under the blanket. Edward laughed quietly, obviously biting on his tongue to quiet himself.

"All the time," he answered, before continuing his previous speech. "And when you make mistakes, if you really care about that person, you'll do anything to fix it. Sometimes you just don't know how, so you'll do what you do know how. You'll try and make the person smile, and most of all, you'll apologize for what you did."

"How do you say you're sorry when you make mistakes, Eddie?" Vicki asked curiously, her eyes wide with something like awe. I had to smile, feeling like I was intruding on some private moment.

"Well…" Edward trailed off, and I knew he glanced back at me, but I wasn't looking – I was looking anywhere else, trying to avoid his gaze. "When I first made a really bad mistake with the one I loved, I tried to give her things and make it better, try to get her to listen to my apology."

"What'd you get her?" James asked excitedly, his voice still hushed – I could tell he was about to fall asleep.

"Oh, flowers, chocolate, a stuffed bear…jewelry, things like that," he murmured, and I almost giggled at the sheepish tone to his voice. _Someone to serenade her, someone to wash her car, enough chocolate to give her cavities, enough flowers to fill a million meadows, and a jewelry collection that would make any jeweler jealous._ "The thing is, though, those aren't the things that mattered. That's not what love is about."

"Really?" two voices asked, and I bit back another giggle, shaking my head.

"No! Not at all." Edward shook his head in exaggeration, and sighed quietly before continuing. "Love is about trust, compromise, an sometimes, it's really confusing. Sometimes you don't know what to do, but all you know is you have to do something, before you lose that one you love. You have to show them how much they mean to you – that if they weren't a part of your life, they'd be missing something. When you realize that, you know you're in love. You wouldn't want to live without them…and if you did, you'd feel like you were missing something."

Again, the tears threatened to spill at his words, because I knew exactly who he was talking about, and it caused that usual clenching of my heart.

"So, how do you know when you're in love, really?" James asked, stifling another yawn – Edward chuckled quietly, realizing just how tired he was, but nonetheless he spoke again.

"Alright, but that's all, and then you're going to try and get some sleep." There was a collective groan from both twins, and I waited, my eyes now focused solely on Edward's face in the little light the nightlight provided. "You know you love someone when whenever you're around them, you get this feeling. This feeling that you just can't explain, but you just know you'd do anything to spend more time with them. And it doesn't matter where or how or why, you just want to be around them – and when you are, it's not forced or scripted or fake. It's comfortable. You want to tell them everything and anything. When 

something good happens to you, they're the first one you want to tell. If something is wrong, they're the ones you wish could be there to comfort you. And you can talk to that person for hours, hours and hours, and never get bored. It doesn't matter what the subject is, because anything works – they're the person you could be talking about gas prices or politics, and still you just don't want to stop talking. On the phone, in person, online, it doesn't matter, you just know it's right."

There was silence in the room, and I finally noticed he was looking straight at me, and the moisture slowly rolling down my cheeks, subtle but undeniable.

"They're the one who, no matter what happens, it just doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what they do, what you do, how many fights you get into or all the stupid things you said to each other, you still love them, and you know it. You just know it. It's not something you can measure or even something you can explain, it's just a gut feeling. It's there, it's always there. They know you, you know them. You trust them. When you're around them, you're unreasonable. Nothing else really matters but them, and it makes you want to do crazy things. You'd do anything for them, just to make them smile, to make things right again. Jump off a bridge, jump in front of a moving car or a bullet – quit a team you'd been on for years or get yourself beat up."

There was a soft laughter that filled the room, the twins fully interested, but I was biting back sobs through my smile. I wasn't sure why this was affecting me so much, because somehow I knew he was thinking this, but there was just something about him verbalizing it that got to me.

"You don't even have to be talking about them or physically be with them, because just the thought of them is enough to drive you crazy. You think about them constantly – you wonder what they're doing, who they're with, and maybe, just maybe, if they're thinking about you too. And it doesn't matter how stupid it is, or how impossible it seems. Even though it never seems like it will ever work out, like every single force of the universe has come to work against you and tear you apart –" he chuckled here, and the twins joined in – "it just doesn't matter. You'll do anything to make it work, and to try and get them to see that. Because you love them. And that's how you know you love them."

I don't know exactly what happened next. I felt like I was out of my body as I whispered goodnight to the twins, brushing off the fact that I was crying to them before stepping out of the room, watching numbly from the doorway as Edward said his goodnights, kissing them both on the forehead.

"What was that?" I finally managed to get out once the bedroom door was closed and we were assured the twins were sleeping, smiling as I tried to wipe away my tears. "That whole speech…"

"That was the truth," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I guess it was too much for five year olds, huh?"

I shook my head, giggling quietly through the tears still streaming down my cheeks despite my efforts to keep them back. "No. I thought it was 

perfect. The twins love you," I assured him, shaking my head at the complete truth behind those words.

"Oh, do they?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, and I reveled in his crooked, cocky smirk. This is it. This is the person I fell in love with.

"Yes. And I know someone else who does, too." I grinned, shrugging my shoulders in mock innocence. "It happens to be a very pretty lady."

"Oh, really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Would you know this very pretty lady's number? I might want to give her a call."

That, of course, earned him a smack to the shoulder.

* * *

I don't know what happened. It was all a blur. I remember going back to my room, and expecting to say my goodnights to him – but he had spotted a book on my computer desk, Wuthering Heights. He made some stupid comment about classic literature or something, it was witty, but I don't remember it. I fired back, and before I knew it we were laying on my bed and reading it.

There were a couple quick kisses here and there, and for once, I felt like we were a real couple. Of course now as I stared down at his sleeping figure on my bed, it was all a bit foggy in the just-woke-up kind of way. I smiled to myself, a goofy little smile I couldn't contain.

When he slept, he looked so innocent. There was this little smile tugging at his lips, and his hair was even messier than usual, ruffled – while he usually sported the bedhead look, it was different when it was literal. Reddish-brown hair went every which way, and I couldn't help but lean down to plant a quick kiss to his lips, hoping not to wake him.

If that didn't do it, the slamming of my bedroom door opening did. "Hey, Bells, I got the day off and I was thinking that me, you and the…" he trailed off, and I flinched visibly, knowing where his eyes had fallen. Here I was, on the bed, on top of Edward, a fully grown teenage male. In my bed, in my room, in the early morning with ruffled hair and ruffled clothes and –

Did I mention we were in my _bed_ and that we're _teenagers_?

Yeah, it was kind of obvious to see the assumption my father had made.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I want him _out of my house_ within five minutes, and then I want to see you in the living room –"

"But, Dad, you don't …"

"Now, Isabella. You can explain this to me later, but I'm not exactly sure how much explaining you have to do. And here I was thinking I had the responsible daughter…" he mumbled to himself as he gave us both one last disgusted glare before the door was slammed again, making a noise much too loud for six in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: /gasp/ Charlie, fluff and the twins all in one chapter?! Well, I'll be! Who woulda thought it was even possible?! Now, what happens, of course is in the next chapter. ;) See, you just knew I had to make up for last chapter's not-really-a-cliffie ending, didn't you? Yes, because here at You Got Love! inc., every ending's a cliffie, or your money back! Except, I'm not really paying you. But I'm thanking you. :) That's enough. Really, what did you expect? **

**So, what does Charlie do? More Alice stuff, Edward's reaction to all of this, and, something else. ;) You'll all see, trust me. The thing is, I wish I could say you didn't have to wait that long, but...**

**I'm going away for about a week, so you'll be hanging for a week or so. Of course, there is the possibility that I might be able to get my hands on a computer - with internet, the chances are pretty slim, but, eh. I'll do my best! :) Of course most of this trip is actually in the car, so who knows? I will, definitely, write as much as I can and come back and post it for you. You might get like a triple chapter - but, you know, with me you'll probably just get those three chapters on different days. /shrug/ My nickname should be Evil Writer, right? xD **

**(Or 'Icky Nicky'. That's what /my/ Terrible Twosome Twins call me. Vicki/James are really based on my little niece and nephew, adorable. :) Y'know, in case you were wondering...hehehehe.)**

**So anyway, sorry (do NOT throw pointy objects!), but when I can I'll get the next chapter up. And, when I get back and or can get online I expect an inbox full of reviews from you guys - and then you get your next chapter. ;)**

**LEAVE YOUR QUESTIONS AND ALL THAT. I will answer them, too. I need to restore the whole Q & A thing I had goin' on here. XDD**

**No threats, no bribes, just a bunch of love from your oh-so-loveable, friendly author. :) /coughwhohappenstoLOVEreviewscough/**

**-Nicky**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :) Stephenie Meyer the Awesome does, though. /pout**

**A/N: Okay, so thank you to all the people that wished me a safe trip and reviewed, as you know, I love you all. :) I found some time to get an update up, just like I said I would try to, so here it is! Sorry for the little bit of wait, I know it killed you. :P I love you guys, so this is why I do these things! Yes! I am the ultimate writer, huh? /nonotreallycough/ and you guys are the ultimate fans. ;) Really, YGL! (Haha,... Y...oogal? You guys can figure that one out!) has the best fans, IMO. I need to make you guys icons. ;) **

**...Kidding, really.**

**Anyway. I know you guys are probably expecting a light hearted chapter, but I'm going to warn you and tell you that isn't it. I'm just doing this so you know that this isn't fluffy and light like the last chapter, it's pretty intense and a key point, kinda like the climax in the story. Be prepared, I guess?**

**That sounds lame, I know. :PP Just read it, mmkay? You can gripe and complain and throw various pointy objects at me for being Miss Evil Author (so many of you have declared that my new nickname..._I_ need an icon) in your reviews. ;)**

**Enjoy? Heheh. :P**

* * *

There was an awkward silence that seemed to fall over the room; I could tell Edward hadn't really woken up yet, but at the same time he was obviously aware of what was going on now. Even though he wouldn't know it, Charlie was always a bit hot-tempered. He had only been even the least bit considerate with Jacob around the house because he was best friends with Billy, but now I knew I was in for a lot of explaining and a lot of begging, and this wasn't exactly the best first impression of Edward that he could get.

Edward looked beyond guilty, the corners of his lips turning down into a frown. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble. I should have left right after the movie was over last night – "

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "You think the twins would have let you?" I pointed out, and he grinned, shrugging his shoulders – we both knew the twins wouldn't have been able to get to sleep unless Edward had read a story to them, or at least not until they passed out.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't really matter," he mumbled, shaking his head. "I should have done the responsible thing and not let myself fall asleep…"

"Edward, we weren't…" I trailed off, biting my lip nervously, and even though he was clearly frustrated Edward managed to grin at the crimson rapidly spreading over my cheeks. "Doing _that_. We were just reading Wuthering Heights, and we fell asleep. I can explain it to him, it's okay. I think the best thing for you to do right now is go home before he shoots you, though."

Edward's eyes widened into saucers, and I cringed at my choice of words, shaking my head. Oh, yes, I knew of course that he had it in him to shoot him if he didn't get out of the house right about now, but I wasn't going to tell Edward that, who looked more than a little flustered at this point.

I smiled a bit as he rose from my bed, giving me a quick peck to the cheek as he left the room, and I could hear him rushing down to the stairs – in hopes of not running into my father, I was guessing. For a moment, it made me feel like we were a real couple, not in the middle of the confusing and often secretive one we had build up between each other. This had all started out online, when we hadn't ever known we would meet each other. Then my relationship with Edward had been a simple crush, but little did I know my reality and the one I had created for myself were destined to collide.

Little did I know that 'petty crush' was really so much more than that. The bond I had founded with Edward was something more than a high school fling, something to pass time or something pretty to hang around your arm or brag about. It was something real, a first for the both of us. Even though I hated to admit it, I had always been hiding. There had been things I had told people but always certain parts of myself and my personality that I had driven to hide. Even those closest to me – my father, my mother, Alice and, though not as much over the past years, Jacob, hadn't known as much as I had told Edward.

At the time, of course, I hadn't known it was him. He had been my online buddy 'Keys', someone I would never meet, and it had been just 

the same for him. Edward had never bothered to tell anyone about who he really was besides Alice, and there had been some kind of bond between them that I didn't understand. I supposed I would never truly understand the relationship that Alice and Edward had built between each other, but I wish I did. On the surface, it was just the same as every other relationship Edward had with his friends and his ex-girlfriend – staged and fake. Though somehow I knew it was more than that, and I wanted to find out.

That was when I realized it. The reason why my relationship with Edward hadn't sunk in as something real or something lasting, when truly it was something I wanted to scream out and tell everyone about was just that. It was secretive, in the dark. No one knew about our secret world besides us, no one had the faintest idea about our secret identities.

It was time to let the secret out. Even though I hated to admit it, I knew that had to start with Charlie. After that, though, there was one very important person I had been locking out of my life, someone so important to me, and I hoped to Edward as well. She was the one person that tied us both together and had brought our worlds to circle and crash into each other, ultimately leading to this situation. Alice Cullen, Edward's younger sister. My best friend.

When I walked downstairs after changing into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, my hair still a frizzed mess, there was one thing on my mind. I knew I had to tell Alice, right after Charlie. I had been taking her for granted lately, trying to convince myself that she wouldn't understand, when she really was the one that would understand best. I had always 

turned to her when I needed her, but had I had been taking the amazing girl and the friendship that came with her for granted?

"Isabella Marie Swan," Charlie called for me from the living room, and I took in a deep breath, preparing myself for what was to come. I knew this wouldn't be easy at all, but there was a new found confidence rising in me, the need to tell someone. I had to say something; I couldn't brush this aside anymore.

If both Edward and I were sure about our feelings, then what was stopping us anymore? Of course, if it wasn't what Edward wanted, that was fine – but I needed this. Not for him, but for me. Maybe, in the end, for us, though in the end I wasn't even sure what was driving me anymore. It was this empowering urge that I didn't understand, like I had to do this now.

"Yeah, Dad?" I was trying to keep myself cool and collected, but it was hardly working, and he knew it, too. He could tell I wanted to be anywhere but here, discussing this.

"Who was that boy in your room?" he demanded, and I could tell that he was trying to stay even just a bit calm, too. His face was red with anger, but there was something else in his eyes, something I didn't exactly understand. Disappointment, I was guessing, something I had never really had to see in my father's eyes before.

"He was Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother," I explained quietly, my eyes downcast. There was no reason to hide this. I didn't care if he told 

Edward's parents, because they had a right to know. Everyone had a right to know. I was sick of secrets by now.

I think Charlie was in shock. His eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief, and I wondered if he was disgusted or not. Did he think what I think he was thinking? Was he blowing this way out of proportion?

I waited for him to explode so I could counterattack, but nothing came. He was absolutely silent, and I realized this was a lot more unnerving than any screaming could be.

"We weren't doing anything wrong," I quickly defended myself, shaking my head and looking away so I didn't have to watch the expression on Charlie's reddened face. "He was reading me a book and we fell asleep, it wasn't anything like you're probably thinking."

"Reading a book?" he snorted, and I turned my head in time to see the incredulous look on his face – yes, he had jumped to the conclusion I thought he had, though I hadn't really expected different. "Why was he even at the house?"

"He came to…" _Pick stuff up that he had sent me, in other words, he's the kid you wanted to arrest for harassment._ Damn. "He came to play with the kids." At least that wasn't a complete lie, considering we had played and talked with the kids a lot before what happened in the bedroom – which, really, was exactly as I had told Charlie.

Charlie seemed taken aback. He shook his head, once, twice, before finally seeming to find an answer. "Play with the twins? How does he know about them?"

"Because I told him," I answered simply – why would I lie and make this worse than it already was? I didn't want to lie and beat around the bush anymore.

"Why?"

"He's my boyfriend, Dad."

He wasn't. That was a lie in itself. He wasn't my boyfriend. A boyfriend was someone who you were able to be in public around, someone who you saw all the time, someone who everyone knew about. A boyfriend was someone who your best friends knew about, could gossip about and – knowing Alice – threaten. It wasn't my relationship with Edward, not the complex, twisted and unpredictable bond we had formed.

Was it? It made me upset that even I didn't know the answer.

"B-Boyfriend?!" he gasped, the word sounding like poison off of his lips, hissed out. I felt bad that I had to do this to him, but didn't he expect it to happen sometime? "You're too young!"

"I'm seventeen, and I'm old enough to make my own decisions," I deadpanned, shaking my head, and then I sighed deeply. "And I've dated Jacob, remember?"

"He was different!"

"How? How was he any different than any boyfriend I can have? Everyone's different, Dad, you didn't expect me to date Jacob my whole life." _You shouldn't have, anyway. He's always loved Leah. He's always had Leah._

"He...He was a good kid!"

"And Edward's not?" I knew I was pushing it here, because Charlie knew the Cullens and what a great family they were. They were highly respected in the town, and definitely the wealthiest – there was no questioning that little – to me – unimportant fact.

"I don't know Edward," he argued, shaking his head, his arms crossing over his chest in defense.

"So get to know him," I challenged boldly, mimicking his gesture and crossing my arms over my chest as well. I wasn't about to stand down now, not when I was so close to the one goal I had been going towards this whole time.

There was a long awkward silence, and I was just waiting for the shouting to continue, for him to ground me and demand that I stay away from Edward for the rest of my life. I had a million different things that I could say to each and every thing that he could say. I knew my father. If I played my cards right, I might get to have Edward around the house on a time schedule –

"I want to meet him before anything happens, Isabella!" Was he giving in? Had I won this battle? "If I don't approve…"

That, however, I was never expecting.

It wasn't going to be that hard, I assured myself. Edward was easy to get along with, and he knew exactly what to say at exactly the right times. I thought back to the speech the night before with the twins and I had to smile. There was no way to deny that he would be able to do this, though I wasn't sure if he wanted to.

There were a lot of things I needed to find out about Edward and I, what was next for us and what relationship we shared. There was a lot I needed to do to get the point where I would be satisfied, but I knew what came first, and I knew it was the most important. I knew I had to confront Alice, face to face. I had to let her know what was going on, and I knew I could definitely get her advice. Alice had always been there for me, and it was such a stupid thing to lock her out in the first place.

* * *

It was hard to understand what was going on when I drove up to the Cullen manor in my rusty red truck. I had planned to park in the usual place and go straight to Alice's room, expecting her to be there, but I realized soon enough that was impossible.

Parked in front of the Cullen's home were police cars, and, also, the car of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I hadn't known they were coming back, but my hazy mind couldn't wrap around the fact or its importance. The only thing that mattered was that there was something going on with my favorite family, and I had to find out.

I nearly sprinted to the door, tripping over the stairs in the process and ripping it open. I wasn't long before I was attacked by Esme, who wrapped me around in her arms and sobbed. It surprised me, to say the least, and it took a few moments before her words registered. "- My baby, my beautiful baby…she's gone, she's gone, she's gone…she's never coming back. Oh, what did I do? Did I do something wrong? Carlisle, what did we do wrong?"

Panic rose in my heart. Gone. The word was hard to understand through my immediately panicked and confused mind, but it repeated itself, over and over. I could see Carlisle right next to Esme, rubbing her back up and down, trying to calm her.

Was it Alice, perky little Alice that I had never gotten the chance to say goodbye to – to explain to? The tears were my first reaction to the news, though I did not understand it at all. I grabbed at Esme and sobbed, and she held me and rocked back and forth, both of us comforting each other.

How did this happen? How could this happen now of all times, when there had so much to be said and so much I could have done? Why did fate choose to have this happen right when I needed to talk to her the most, the moment I had been the worst friend to her?

I had to say goodbye. I had to say goodbye to her, was the only thing going through my mind. There had to be a way – she couldn't be gone. I had just seen her a while ago.

I realized, with dread, that I had been distant then. It had been when she had found me after I had made up with Edward, and I had lied to her. I had lied again about Edward and I, even when I promised to tell her everything, even after I realized she had a right to know.

The last thing I said to my best friend had been a lie.

The next thing I did were done numbly and through hazed confusion. I called her cell phone, over and over, expecting an answer, an excited greeting – I got her voicemail.

"_Hi, it's Alice Cullen –"_

Click.

"_Hi, it's Alice Cullen, I'm ob-vi-ous-"_

Click.

"_Hi, it's –"_

Click.

She wasn't answering. After a while, I wasn't even listening. I'd call and hang up, call and hang up. I couldn't bear it. Esme watched me, something in her eyes that I couldn't understand, but filled to the brim with tears. She was sobbing, Carlisle trying desperately to ease her pain. And through all of this, I couldn't see Edward.

Was he overcome with the same guilt that was now eating me alive? The same burning realization that perhaps we had been a part of this, as well? Though I couldn't think about it, that was what my mind came up with, the one explanation that seemed to stick. The words repeated themselves over and over in my mind, trying to get my to understand. _My fault, my fault, my fault. All my fault. _

I found myself looking in the garage, trying to find it. The yellow Porsche that Alice prided so highly, the one she often referred to as 'her baby'. Any other time and I might have giggled at the memories, but now all they brought was another sob that ripped through my chest and escaped through my lips, bringing physical pain and a heavy weight in my heart.

It wasn't there. The yellow car wasn't anywhere to be seen, but before I knew it, there were strong, muscled arms pulling me around the waist. I 

realized in one hand they held a note, a note that I grabbed. The salty tears burned my eyes, and I could hear him crying behind me as I unfolded it, my hands shaky.

The first few lines of the note were so tear stained, the ink too runny to read, and for the moment I could I wondered whose tears they were. Edward's? Esme's? Carlisle's?

…Alice's?

_I love you all. Goodbye. _

_When you see her, tell Bella it's okay. I know, and it's okay, because I couldn't do it either. Tell her she'll always be the best friend a girl could have._

_She's a step up. She's the sister I never had, and I will always love her. _

_It's okay, Mom, Dad, that you were never here, because I understand that too. I love you, always know that. Even when I was left with a babysitter or Edward, I knew why, and I got it. You don't need to feel sorry, because I'm not. You're amazing parents, and you always have been. As far as I'm concerned, I got lucky. Really lucky. _

_And to my dorky older brother – just know you'll always have a spot in my heart, okay? It doesn't matter that you're an ass sometimes, _

_because I will always, always love you. If you didn't know that from the very beginning than you're thicker than I thought. If you hurt her, though, I will get someone to break your sorry ass. A girl knows these things. _

_Goodbye. They're heavy words, but I think they need to be said. _

_I'll see you soon._

_-Alice Cullen_

* * *

**A/N: Just want you to know that, as pathetic as it is, I cried a lot while writing this. I don't know what it was, but it made me feel so emotional and connected to this story, and I think that's a good thing. Either way, please don't kill me for this chapter or the obvious cliffhanger note this leaves you on. :P I'll try to update very quickly for you guys, I promise. **

**I'm not going to go over the very obvious questions because I think you know them, right? xD What happened to Alice, what did the note mean, why are Carlisle and Esme me there early, all of that. It's all answered in the next chapters, I promise you. :) No need to throw pointy objects, though... /dodges I'm sure some of you already have! Eheh...eheh. Eheh. Spare me! Otherwise ... you won't get the next chapters! **

**Oh, right. The Charlie reaction. There's more to that, and you'll see it soon, but probably not the next chapter. Too many things are already going into that chapter, but I guess you'll see, huh? ;D**

**Okay, so someone asked if Vicki and James had any relation to the Twilight vamps, and yeah, they do, if that wasn't obvious. :P They're names, and that's just about it. My real niece and nephew and Ben and Liola, and they are just the most ADORABLE kids ever. Actually, they asked me "what love was" and I gave a speech pretty similiar to Edward's, if I'm being honest. I...yeah. I'm a sap, guys, if you haven't noticed. xD So sue me! **

**Someone was wondering if I've ever been in love since I seem to know "exactly what it is" - and yeah. I have, and still am. :) See, guys? Promised I would let you ask "personal" questions. Any questions are good, if I haven't told you that like a bajilliongoogleplexioon times! Uhmmm...don't ask about that, though. :P**

**OKAY. So, I'm just going to ask you VERY POLITELY to review, considering I TOOK TIME OUT OF MY VACATION (...though it was a car ride, and there was nothing else to do...) TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU. And it's a pretty long chapter. But, you know. You don't HAVE TO.**

**/coughdoitcough**

**The Oh So Subtle,**

**Nicky :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not Stephenie Meyer. :)**

**A/N: Alrighty, guys. So, about the delay - first off, there was vacation, which by the way was absolute AHMAZING. I had tons and tons of fun, in case any of you actually care. :P I got to hang out with a bunch of people I usually don't get to hang out with, and I had the time mof my life, but at the saaame time, I tried to get another chapter up for you guys - yeah, didn't work out so well, sorry about that.**

**Then after that, of course, there was Breaking Dawn, which I have read and finished. About this, guys. Please, please, please do not comment about how much you loved/hated BD in your reviews. PLEASE. I am begging you (if it makes you happy, EDWARD COOKIES for those who don't). I hope I didn't lose my favorite Twilighters (you guys!) because of this book. ): It would make me very sad, because I am still very much in love with Edward & Bella and all of my little characters, and I just want you all to know this story will not be affected by BD in ANY WAY.**

**But if you wanna discuss, PM ME, cause you probably know how much of a chatterbox I am and I won't mind at all. Just know what you're gonna yourself into, eh? ;)**

**About this chapter, I hate it. Hatehatehate it. HATE IT. I wrote it before Breaking Dawn came out, so there is no excuse. I guess my vacation could be one, but I was already home. :P I dunno what's wrong with it, I was on the brink of tears while writing it, but when I looked it over I was like, 'ugh'. thing is, I don't want to change it, because this chapter leads into the next. AND, sad news at the end. I'm leaving it to the end so you don't kill me right here and now.**

**Basically, the end of this rambling would be A) do not review with 'EWWW BREAKING DAWN EWWWW' or 'OMGOMOMGOMGGGZZZBREAKINGDAWN'. B) I really hope you guys are still going to read and review, because I feel like you're my little online family! In a non-creepy way! And, C) I have news at the end of the chapter.**

**I'm done. :) Read on, now.**

* * *

The weekend went by slowly and uneventfully. I never imagined that time could go so slow, but it did. For the longest time that day I just stood there, reading that letter over and over, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. At first I wondered if the loud sobbing noises were mine, but I realized soon enough that my throat was dry and my mouth was closed – the sobs were coming from behind me, from Edward, not me.

I wished there was a way I could console him, but no comforting words came to mind, and those that did were in a vain attempt to calm myself down and make me feel better. There was no way that I was going to feel better, not even in the slightest, until there was closure. Was Alice really gone from our lives forever? It didn't even seem possible that the constant in my life, the one person who had always been there was gone. Gone. It seemed like such a harsh word, one I wasn't willing to accept.

Charlie questioned me over and over at dinner what was wrong with me, and the twins wondered why I was sad, but I couldn't give them an answer. I felt numb, like I was out of my body, or better, that I was dreaming. I wanted to think this was all just some sick and twisted nightmare, due to an overdose of sugar or something. I wanted to wake up safe and warm, and I wanted to be able to reach for my cell phone and call Alice. I wanted – needed – to hear the bubbly, excited voice again.

That night, when I dragged myself up to bed, before dark had even fully settled over the town, there was a sound of rocks against my window. I opened it, confused, but it was exactly who I needed to see. His bronze hair was dishelmed and he looked nothing short of desperate and depressed. On his flawless pale skin there were tear drops I couldn't deny, but wanted to. I wanted to think everything was okay, but I knew it wasn't when I saw his slumped, beaten figure climb through my window.

That night all of our kisses were salty, and when we finally managed to fall into an exhausted, cried out slumber in each other's arms, I was grateful I could be in his arms. I felt safe and comforted, but terribly empty. There was something missing in my life, and from the haunted, dead look in his eyes, I could tell there was something missing from his eyes too.

When I woke up in the morning, he wasn't there, the warmth of his arms around me gone. I wondered if I had been dreaming about that, if I deserved comfort anymore, and simply had to dream up the illusion that he was there with me. I shook my head, trying to block away the thoughts. The longest weekend of my life started when I reached for the phone in the kitchen, now fully dressed and ready, dialing the Cullen household.

"Hello?" Esme's choked whisper answered me, and that's when I remember. I couldn't call Alice to ask if she had any crazy schemes for me, because there would be no crazy scheming anymore. Alice wasn't here anymore.

"E-Esme," I managed to respond, my voice now choked up too as fresh tears found their way to my cheeks, "did you hear anything about Alice?"

"Nothing, dear. Nothing."

I could tell she had started sobbing again by the way the phone line crackled and the gasping noises.

Monday rolled around and school seemed a whole lot more dull without the shining light that seemed to fill the hallways. People were talking about her, many having their own opinions on the idea that Alice was no longer here, some thinking she was only dong this for attention, or that she hadn't really run away and the police were just stupid. She had so many friends that loved and cared about her, so many people that she had touched with her excitement and lighthearted nature.

Edward seemed more distant than ever. I didn't see him in the hallway with his friends just as he had promised, but instead he was prone to lashing out at anyone and everyone that mentioned Alice in even the least bit disrespectful way. At lunch, I took a seat at the empty table he provided for us. We heard the rumors circling around about us, but we didn't pay any mind. It didn't matter to us much anymore, what others thought.

We didn't touch or kiss or even talk in public. I wasn't sure if we were afraid to or if we just weren't ready, or if we were too hurt. When we were alone, it was truly only for shorts periods at a time, and even then it wasn't much at all. We'd find a spot behind a tree or we'd stop at the small alley behind a store and sneak in a few desperate kisses. They didn't show passion or love, but desperation and loss. They burned our mouths, made us grab at any part of each other we could reach, but at the same they were hollow. They were guilty, the same guilt that was eating us alive.

Tuesday came, and there was still no news. The twins cried and begged for Edward and I to tell them about what was wrong, but we refused. They were upset that Edward no longer seemed so light and playful as he once had – even though I hated to think about it, so was I. It seemed there was a way to tear apart and rip our already damaged relationship to shreds.

It wasn't a secret anymore, but at the same, it wasn't much. We were using each other to deal with the events that were happening around us. We watched helplessly as the week ticked on, but no new information, not even an ounce of clues leading to why, or how, or where, or even when. Gone. Just gone.

I knew Edward was blaming himself for what happened because we had never told her, thinking she felt rejected. I was doing the same exact thing. I heard Carlisle and Esme sobbing behind a corner as I walked up to Edward's room where I could hear the faint noise of his keyboard – they wondered if they had raised her wrong, or even if they had been cruel. They wondered if it was their fault for not being there when she needed them, though I wondered the same thing about myself. How many times in our friendship had I asked for advice, but never given the same thing in return?

Where had she gone? Where was she now? Was she safe, was she happy, was she fed? Who was she with, how was she living, where was she living?

There were just too many questions and not enough answers. I needed to know where she was and if she was okay to feel better, for all of us to feel better. I reached Edward's room and told him so, but he didn't respond, not verbally. I wondered silently if he was too ashamed to truly talk to me anymore.

But regardless, through his salty kisses I knew the answer – he needed the same thing, too.

* * *

It had to be two weeks ago. Although things still weren't the way they were – we were still, of course, missing that one vital puzzle piece – they were beginning to normalize themselves. Edward and I had become closer from the incident, and we were able to talk again. We were able to laugh and joke around, and during school hours we finally seemed normal. People just seemed to accept we were together, and there were no odd stares in the hallway – at least for the most part. I knew they just felt bad for us, which to me only made it worse.

Edward rejoined the team, and although there was definitely hostility going around on that field, they were cool for the most part. They didn't seem absolutely thrilled about it, but neither was Edward. I was the one who pushed him to do something, because honestly, I was worried. He didn't talk as much, and even when he was joking around, something about him just seemed quieter, depressed. I knew he had a right to be when his sister was still missing, and there didn't seem to be any clues about said disappearance.

Carlisle had always seemed like a gentle, caring man. I never heard him as rough as he was to me now. Carlisle and Esme had decided to stay at the house, and I didn't blame him, yet they didn't seem like the second parental figures I had in my life. Carlisle barked orders into the phone constantly, his smiles were terse, and even when he was with Esme he seemed distant, pained. When he was around the family, and that seemed to include me now, he was as calm as ever, but I saw what happened between closed doors. I watched as he spoke into the phone, his teeth clenched, the way he carried himself when he thought no one was watching.

Just like Edward, he was a ghost of who he really was without the light that seemed to brighten the whole house. The white, glorious mansion even seemed darker. There were no flowers around every corner, and the door on the third floor hallway that had been touched for weeks seemed to be ominous and taunting, reminding us what we were all missing.

It had seemed extremely ordinary, the package in the mail that day, except it didn't have a return address. I didn't really notice it, because who really looks at the return addresses anyway? I wasn't expecting anyone in the mail, and who the hell sent letters anymore? Not a lot of people. Email was more efficient – I guess because I'm someone who found love on the internet, that might just be me.

One more look at the letter told me something, though. Edward was in the house, sitting on the couch with the twins – who still had not gone home, their parents were somewhere in Spain now – watching some children's show. He wasn't paying attention, and I knew that. He hardly ever paid much attention to anything anymore, it took a lot of force to get him to look at me… he hated that I had to stare into his eyes and see how hurt he was. I'm not sure if he fancied himself Superman, feeling no pain, a manly pride kind of thing or if he knew I was hurt and didn't want it to hurt me more.

I opened the letter, written on the kind of stationary you get in cheap hotel rooms.

_Bella,_

_I know everyone's probably worried, but I just want you to know I'm fine, and I'm alive. I don't know why I can't go home, but I just know I can't anymore. I'm so stupid. I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving, and now I know for sure I can't come back._

_Remember when we were sitting in my bedroom watching all those movies of those teens who threw their lives away, getting married to losers who could never love them back, just for a few more years, on that stupid reality show? Or the way we laughed at the pregnant teenagers, wondering what the hell was wrong with them, and why they didn't use protection? I'm not saying that's what I'm doing, but it's damn near close. It's stupider. _

_He can't love me back. It didn't take too long to realize that. It's not really that he loves her, it's just that's he so much of a gentleman. He won't leave her, even though he's told me he loves me, but I know he might be lying. I came out here, running away from everything, went to his house and ran off on my own – thinking we would be together. Thinking everything would be fine if he ran away with me. That we could be happy, and things would all just eventually fall into place._

_I am stupid. STUPID. STUPID, STUPID, _stupid. _Wanna know why? I thought it would work._

_I thought I could drop out of high school, run away with a guy I hardly knew, and live with him like that, all because I loved him. You know what I found out, though? Life's not that easy. Just because you love someone it doesn't mean everything just falls into place. I should have realized that with you and Edward._

_A one night stand. That's what I got, Bella. I don't even remember it, I don't know what was going through my mind, but it happened. When I woke up he was gone and there was a note on my pillow. 'Sorry. I can't do it, Alice,' he says. After all that. I thought it might work, and I was stupid._

_I'm not mad at you, like my note said, and I'm not mad at Edward. I couldn't tell you about him, and I still won't. I love you to death, Bella, but I wish you would have told me. I figured you and Edward might end up together, know why? You always had the hots for him, admit it, and you're so much alike. I used to go to your house, giggle at some classical crap on your stereo, and then come home to Edward listening to the same exact thing. It's mean to be and it's perfect, and I guess I just figured I might've found the exact same thing with him._

_You know what the thing is, though? The way Edward looks at you is crazy. It's like, he knows, or something. It's like he knows you're the girl he wants to be with, and you know what? That's always what I wanted, under all of this 'self-sufficient Superwoman' act. I want someone like that, Bella. I do, really. And because I was so stupid and rushed something , I don't want to show my face again back there to people who really do love me. I don't think I can do it._

_Take care of my brother, will you? He's a good kid, under all of that hot-shot jock persona he's got going on. If you can get past his stupid friends and that stupid insecurity he's had since he was younger, then you've got it. My brother is really something. I wish I could tell him, but I'm not ready for that yet._

_There's a Mapquest print out in the package. You won't like what you find, but I miss you. _

_Don't tell Edward or my parents, though I wonder if they even noticed. Dad has a way of cancelling plans._

_I love you like a sister, Bella. Always have, always will._

_Al_

_P.S. I know you. Stop freaking blaming yourself, you idiot. It's not your fault._

I carefully folded up the note, put it back in the oversized envelope, and tucked it into my sweatshirt, keeping it as hidden as possible until I could stash it someplace else. When I came to sit next to Edward on the couch, he raised an eyebrow, but I only smiled, gently kissing his cheek. "It's nothing, I swear."

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing, Edward. Really, nothing is wrong." I laid my head against his shoulder, smiling at the 'awh' that sounded from both twins as I did so. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," he whispered, mimicking the quiet tone I had taken, taking my hand gently in his. He brought it to his lips, placing a kiss there, and then on my cheek. I smiled, squeezing his hand. "You know I love you, right?"

"I hope so."

He laughed quietly, even though it sounded just a bit hollow, probably even to him. "I love you more than anything. You're one of the most important things to me now, Bella. If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure I'd be sane right now. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it through this. I don't know where she is, or if she's okay, but you helped me to get through these weeks, and you made it so much better. I know I've been distant, and I'm so sorry about that, but don't think for a moment I don't love you. Even if I never see my sister again," his voice cracked here, sadness leaking in, "it was worth it. If our relationship brought this on, it was worth it. I went online for comfort and someone to talk to, someone who could understand me without the things people knew me for at school. I got something so much better."

"What did you get?" I whispered, though I already knew the answer. There were tears rolling down my cheeks, not only from his words, but from the note stuffed in my pocket. I knew I couldn't tell him, and it made me sick. I didn't know how to feel right now, even though his words touched me more than any others could.

He paused for a moment, kissing away my salty tears. "I got love, Bella." He smiled gently, leaning down to kiss the top of his head, and then rested it there – I leaned into his brace, comforted myself. "And that's more than I could ever ask for."

* * *

I stood in front of the old apartment building, the directions clutched tightly in my hand. This could not be where my best friend Alice was staying – not this dirty, old piece of junk. I shook my head in disbelief, but it came apparent this was not a joke.

This was Alice's life now, and it brought that sickening, guilty feeling back to my stomach.

I finally got the courage to take those first steps, honestly frightened at what I would find past the front door.

* * *

**A/N: So important news, before I give you the usual rambling about this chapter?**

**This story is coming to a close. I know, loose ends and a lot of things that I left open to the imagination, but they should all be pretty much tied in the next chapter - there might be one after that, and then an epilogue, but that's really all I'm promising.**

**Now, please don't throw pointy objects, because this is not the ennddd of my little...online legacy fanfiction writing. There is no way I'm stopping. :P **

**So, there are three things I might choose to do at the end of this story, and if you want, you guys can vote. ;) You know how much I do for you guys, so if this story gets a really good response for the last chapters, I might do some of them...**

**A) I'm thinking of writing a sequel. I have a plot, I have some development planned out, I even have some new charries to introduce. It seems pretty likely - you guys can help with this, too! Send your suggestions (and your love :P).**

**B) Write a side-story or two. Because, as much as I feel pathetic to admit it, I got attached to this story. I almost felt like I was really connected or something...silly, I know. So what about Leah, and Jake? What about Alice, Jasper? Rosalie? They'd still be in the sequel, but I've always wondered what it would be like if I wrote this story from different POV's. So that's just something I MIGHT do. Unless you guys really suggest it, probably not. :PP **

**And, C) leave the story as-is and go on to a new plot. :) You Got Love! will always have a spot in my heart...and I'd love to bring over some fans. :P C'mon, put me on author alert, guys. (Kidding. Really.)**

**OKAYYY. So about the chapter - I disliked it, but it made me sad, and I guess that's a cliffhanger, right? It probably was. My brother said this chapter was the most depressing. xD You be the judge, guys.**

**I LOVE YOU ALLLL. SO MUCH. **

**If you love me too, you'd review. :) **

**...More subtle? I'm working on it. ;)**

**-Nicky**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as always.**

**A/N: So. Much. Writer's. Block.**

**This last chapter was a pain, and I'm sure you'll see why pretty soon. :P I'm STILL not happy with what I have here, but you know what, it really won't get much better. And, now, I address you guys.**

**IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou. As I will say down there, you have given me so much inspiration, and ...god, I'm speechless. I reached my goal. ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS. MORE THAN THAT, ACTUALLY. WOOOOOHOOOOOO! C'mon, shout with me! Wooo!**

**And, as for a sequel, I've decided that, YES, I will be doing one. :P AS for a name, I am so at a loss, but my brother...who, yes, is intensely supportive of everything I do and currently who is going to be living very near to me, and I am so excited about, thinks it should be following the "You Got Love!" trend - you know. Something internet-pun-not-really-funny-ish. **

**:P we're still fleshing out the deets.**

**AND. On a completely personal and unrelated note, I am now an aunt to EDWARD. xDD That's so much fun to say, but no, he is not at all related to Edward Cullen. Unfortunately. :P My sister has done it again, and now I am the aunt of little Eddie. :) Anyway, he's just plain adorable, and I just felt the need to share this with all of you - probably the reason for my bubbly, overly excited, and probably - as a result - longer A/N's. I just saw a picture of him today, so you can kinda feel the excitement. :P**

**Oh, and in the art of advertising shamelessly, while you guys are waiting for the sequel, how bout reading my other, newer story, Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better? ;) Eh? Eh? C'mon, give it a try. Though, I still doubt the sequel will take very long to get out there, I promise. **

**Without further ado, go ahead and read the last and final chapter of You Got Love!**

**.../sniffle **

_There was a long silence from when the moment when I'd first stepped into the building and asked the mean-looking woman at the reception desk about Alice to when I'd actually gotten the courage to knock on her door where I wondered what exactly I was doing here. Alice had always been a best friend to me, and I took the time alone in the filthy hallway to think it over. When it had been as easy as playing tag and swapping the details on secret crushes, there hadn't been much to think about. There had always been the fact that I was infatuated - obsessed, crushing on, in love with, whatever you wanted to call it - with her brother, but that had never gotten in the way before. I realized then there had to be some kind of communication between us, we had to learn to open up much to each other._

_I found my fatal mistake as I stood there for that immeasurably long moment, staring at the chipped wood of Alice's door. I hadn't talked to her the way I should. Whenever I needed her Alice had always been there, and how I had managed to take that friendship for granted was beyond me. Even though she didn't blame me for it, I knew that I had to talk to her about it, and more than that, she had to talk to me. I knew Alice, almost better than anyone else, and I knew that she was hurting. She had always been slightly overdramatic, and her decisions tended to be a little spur-of-the-moment, but I knew her better. She wouldn't do anything like this unless something was really wrong - and I had my suspicions about that, too._

_When the door finally swung open, I knew immediately that I had been thinking right. It was the same girl I knew from all those years ago, but at the same time, so completely changed. She was not my Alice, not my best friend. Even her out of control, spiked black hair seemed just a little bit more dull, a little bit more tamed. Her dark eyes were full of some kind of torture I couldn't understand as she took in me standing there, and something about her just seemed broken. I didn't know who or what did this to her exactly, but I just wanted it to go away. The pixie-like girl who I had come to know as my best friend could not possibly be this sad girl in the doorway. _

_For as many years as I had known Alice, she had always seemed so well put together and organized, but that's not what she looked like now. I had never really seen my friend in a pair of sweatpants, except the few rare times she wore them to bed. She was usually in some kind of designer jeans, or silky nightgowns from places like Victoria's Secret. She never, ever wore those oversized tee shirts to bed, but here, now, was the day the world had finally ended and hell had finally frozen over. She was wearing some kind of sports team tee-shirt, way too many sizes too big; for a moment, I wondered if it was her's, or someone else's, rather._

"_Alice," I murmured, immediately opening my arms, and almost just as fast, she was in them. I knew she was sobbing, her soft, small form shaking with the tension, and I was quick to realize I was sobbing along with her. There was so much that needed to be said, but so many words that I just couldn't find. I wanted to reprimand her for leaving us all worried and not talking to us about whatever was bothering her first, but I couldn't find the heart - not when she was so broken up like this._

"_You came," she stated simply, but the way she said it made it seem more like a question I really couldn't answer. For the moment I simply nodded my head, slowly pulling away from her to look at her face, now stained lightly with black makeup._

_I didn't know what to say, but the question that had been burning since the day I had gotten her note finally came out, more harsh than I expected. "Why did you leave, Alice? All of us were so worried about you. Your mother and your father have been a wreck, they haven't stopped crying in weeks. Edward hardly talks anymore, and when he does, it's like pulling teeth. I have to force him to get outside nowadays - and me? God, I didn't…Alice, you could be -"_

_She interrupted me, her bell-like voice surprised, though I would never truly understand why. "You were all worried about me? Mom and Dad were worried about me?" Her eyes were wide as if she didn't believe it, biting on her bottom lip. "Edward, too?"_

"_Oh, please, Alice," I sighed gently, my voice suddenly softer, my arms wrapping around her again in a tight embrace, relieved to finally be able to see her again, as bad as the circumstances were. "You don't realize how much we all love you, okay? Your parents think they raised you wrong. They feel so horrible. They've been spending more time with Edward, afraid that he'll do the same thing you did, out of spite. It's been horrible without you. Everything just seems so much darker." I shook my head. "You're like the little light in all of our lives, Alice. Don't you realize how much you mean to all of us?"_

_There was a silent moment, and Alice looked away, suddenly ashamed. "I don't deserve all of the love, though, Bella, don't you get it?"_

_I was about to yell at her, but she silenced me. When she looked up, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, some already spilling out._

"_I'm pregnant, Bella."_

* * *

Things were a lot harder after that simple conversation. While Alice came back, finally seeming ready to tell her parents about the pregnancy, things finally became somewhat normal again. Things were never truly the same, and there were conversations and choices that were being made. Problems were slowly resolving themselves in front of our eyes, making new problems as they came, but that's only expected - that's life, after all.

Alice told Jasper about the baby about a week after she came. I remember everyone's faces as she danced into the house, her bags on her side. I was sitting on the couch watching the game with Edward and Carlisle - I had the enjoyment of watching as their broken bond slowly grew into something stronger. They could finally talk and fool around like real father and son, and Carlisle finally seemed updated on Edward's life. Edward informed me that his father loved me, though I couldn't imagine why. He said that when he'd asked about me, and what he thought of our relationship, Carlisle had simply replied, _"she's really something, Edward. Intelligent, strong, and beautiful. And the way you look at her, son, it tells me it's something true, something genuine you don't see a lot these days. There's a kind of trust and understanding between the two of you that I think a lot of people search for. It reminds me of your mother and I."_

Being compared to Carlisle and Esme, who had been happily married for forty something years, of course made me unbelievably happy. If only I could imagine that Edward and I could be together so long, but it was really my own insecurity that held me back from that.

Everyone had missed Alice, and having her back in the household just seemed natural - it just seemed right. The hole that had been missing from all of our lives was slowly filled back up, just with a few new complications. Alice wasn't as bubbly as before, and I didn't blame her. The day she had called Jasper and told him about the baby I knew I wasn't supposed to hear, but I had been walking past her room on the way to Edward's - her voice seemed so broken, and when she whispered the words, "I'm having a baby, Jasper", I knew it was the hardest thing she'd ever have to say. She sobbed and sobbed, and I quickly dashed down the hallway, trying to ignore what I'd heard and the reaction.

Not too long after that, though, the doorbell had wrung and there he stood, honey blond hair, tall and masculine. Edward had scowled at him, holding me tight by the waist. "What are you doing here?"

Alice had soon shadowed him, staring at him with tears in her wide, hurt eyes as she descended down the stairs and stared at him, almost awe-struck, in the doorway.

"Jasper? Aren't you supposed to be…"

"I'm sorry."

I wasn't sure what unspoken words were passed between them as they gazed at each other, but I had the sense that I was intruding on it. I had grabbed at Edward's arm, tugging him down the hallway to let them talk, but there were no words that filled the hallway. There didn't seem to be any need for them.

Graduation had come around fast and hit us all, and I knew Edward would be leaving me soon, but it just didn't seem to register. The whole year had flashed through my eyes much too fast for my liking, and I hadn't been able to truly digest it all. Jacob and Leah's wedding was set for sometime during the summer, and they were planning to have it here, in Forks - where they were both born and raised. I was of course invited, though it hardly registered. Jacob, my wayward, mislead Jacob, was going to be a father. He was going to buckle down and finally be in a serious relationship, the one I knew he always wanted and deserved.

And that brought the attention back to me. Bella. Isabella Marie Swan, the Plain Jane, the Wallflower - now in a serious relationship, one that was looking good - and hopefully could survive the problems distance brought - with the school's hottie, Most Valuable Player, Edward Cullen. It made me smile to think about it, and Carlisle's words repeated in my mind.

Edward and I knew each other better than almost anyone. We understood each other, the kind of understanding and trust that people searched for. We had been through rough patches and times when we both thought there was absolutely no way it was going to work out, but somehow, someway, we both made it through. We just fit together, like two pieces of the puzzle. Keys and Bells, Bells and Keys - Edward and Bella, Bella and Edward. Somehow, they worked together. He was now more than the boy I crushed on- lanky, but somehow muscular, masculine, with the reddish brown hair, and I was more than his sister's best friend. I didn't know why, but this was supposed to happen, and I knew it. This was right.

The ways in which Edward and I had both changed and developed were insane, but perfect, but the ones around me, and the way everyone was slowly fitting together and evolving made my head spin. Edward and Alice had never been so close, and the Cullen family seemed stronger than ever. Esme and Carlisle began spending an abundance of time at home with their two kids, learning more about them than they had ever known, and making up for as much lost time as possible. I came to know them, again, as my second parents, and two of the most genuinely kind people I knew.

Finally, things were fitting together.

Far from perfect, but an imperfect happily ever after. Alice's baby was still on the way, and she was just beginning to start showing, and we all knew of the looming goodbyes and the new addition to the family, bringing up bad memories and bad decisions - but we knew we could deal with it. Somehow, we'd do it.

We made imperfection look good. Things weren't meant to be perfect, to fit together perfectly all the time - sometimes, you just had to force that last stubborn piece into its place to get the complete, beautiful ending picture.

* * *

I laughed as I stared at my computer screen, shaking my head and smiling simply. Somehow, this was my life now. Somehow, this was right. And somehow, we'd all find a way to make it through - I'd learn, grown, and experienced so much in the past year, but one undeniable feeling was apparent. I'd finally found it, the one thing that people searched forever for, and some never truly found.

I'd found love.

* * *

_Playingthekeys: Isn't it kind of funny, the way all of this came to be from simple IM conversations?_

_Ringingbells: Yes, but they were very interesting IM conversations._

_Playingthekeys: Well, for the record, so am I. You make us sound like we were doing other things besides talking, though, in those conversations of ours…_

_Ringingbells: In your case, we were._

_Playingthekeys: Hm. Were we? I don't quite remember. Care to fill me in? What exactly did you say that brought you to that conclusion?_

_Ringingbells: Ugh._

_Playingthekeys: Are you blushing?_

_Ringingbells: Will you be smug if I told you yes?_

_Playingthekeys: Not really. It just means I've done my job for the day._

_Ringingbells: I remember I'd always rush onto the computer and check to see if I had an email from you, or if you were on. I'd always get excited when I saw your name in my inbox, and sometimes, if something bad happened, I'd go straight to you._

_Playingthekeys: Same with me. Hey, remember what I told you the other day? How I was looking for a confidant of sorts online, and got something entirely different?_

_Ringingbells: Yeah, what's your point?  
_

_Playingthekeys: Check your email._

**From: Playingthekeys**

**To: Ringingbells**

**Subject: You Got Love!**

_Just sending you my love. _

_Love you, Bells._

_-Keys, Edward, whatever you want to call me. It doesn't matter, as long as you love me, does it?_

I smiled to myself, beginning to type him back a quick reply.

**To: Playingthekeys**

**From: Ringingbells:**

**Subject: RE: You Got Love!**

_I love you too._

_Thanks for the love, I'm sending back some of my own. I have way too much in my inbox. It's like those chain letters. I think my inbox will get so full, like my heart, that one day…it'll just explode, or something._

_Except, I'll really never get enough. Just saying I've got some to spare._

_Just make sure you send it back to me. Unlike chain letters, I don't mind it at all - actually, I fully encourage it. And, by the way, any comments you have about this aren't going to be funny at all, so don't bother._

_You're still an asshole, but I love you anyway._

_Be careful with my heart, it's a little fragile. I'm a little iffy about shooting it into cyber space, but these are just the things I do for you. Aren't you lucky?_

_-Bells, Bella, Isabella, Hulio, whatever the hell you want to call me - it definitely doesn't matter, as long as you love me. _

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this was the last chapter of You Got Love! **

**Guys, am I the only one who's a little emotional? AND YES, I know that this chapter left a lot of things open - done on purpose. It, A, leaves things open for a sequel, and B, most of it will be answered but not resolved in the epilogue which I have already written and should be up sometime tomorrow. So, let me just say, although I'm not COMPLETELY happy with this ending, I do really like it. :) It really does tie everything together for me in this little story of mine, and I'm glad I finally got it out. God, you don't know how much trouble this little bugger brought me. Ugh, more trouble than it's worth!**

**...No, no. Shh, YGL!. You will always be my baby, and my first fanfic. :P I love you. **

**And, more importantly, I love YOU, constant readers and reviewers. YOU are the ones that made this possible and YOU are the ones who gave me more than ONE FLIPPIN' THOUSAND REVIEWS, lots of love, and TONS of inspiration, and at the risk of sounding cliche and corny, I am so happy and each and every one of you is ...special, for lack of a less corny word, and helped in the making of this. Without you, I'm not sure this would be finished. I started with the intent of some fun little side story, expecting a couple reviews and one fan, maybe two, but that's not what I got. **

**I just want to say it one more time, and then I swear I won't do it...okay, nevermind. But still.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU.  
**

**And, yes. All that Edward Ice Cream I promised you - hahahaa, that's become like an inside joke for me, see how amazing this story is? - and more should be coming your way. ;) **

**Oh, and. **

**I liked the last part of this chapter, so much. I always intended for it to end this way, just not...quite like this.**

**Anyway, the epilogue should be out soon, and where/when that takes place shall remain a mystery.**

**I'll just give you a hint, it's ...**

**No, nevermind. You'll find out. :) Thank you so much, guys, for sticking with me through this journey.**

**You got love, from me. Now, you better not delete it, 'cause it's a lot better than spam, maybe neck-and-neck with those stupid chain letters - I dunno, your call. :PPP**

**-Always,**

**Nicky**


	22. Sequel, and a Message

Author's Note:

THANK YOU.

THANK YOU.

THANK YOU.

How many times have I said that in the duration of this story? It doesn't matter, because I'm saying it again. :P

You helped me reach my goal of 1,000 reviews, and you have been the most amazing fans ever. :) It took me a while and a lot of considering, but the sequel is finally up, even though I know I promised an epilogue. But why I did not do an epilogue, well, there's a reason for it, so trust me on this one. :P

The sequel is **Unread Messages** and it's on my page. :)

Again, you're all amazing.

Vamptastic.

I love that word. xD I just wanted to let you all know that none of this could have been possible without you.

By the way...

1,122 reviews.

10 C2's.

320 faves.

467 alerts.

Freakin.

Love.

You.

Hope to see you during the sequel,

Nicky :)

Yeah. That You Got Love! Girl.

That's like, my nickname now. :PPP Thanks, guys.

Expect just about a million more thank you's later. :DDDD


End file.
